


This is....

by ShNedzumi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - School, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 40,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShNedzumi/pseuds/ShNedzumi
Summary: Сборник коротких рассказов о приключениях обитателей Конохи, Вонголы и Хогвартса.





	1. This is Hogwarts!

\- Мои верные слуги!.. - частично с шипением произнес восседающий в массивном кресле Волдеморт. - Вы должны привести ко мне Гарри Поттера, чтобы....  
Договорить ему не дала распахнувшаяся со стуком дверь. На пороге показался тот самый, разыскиваемый Упивающимися Гарри Поттер. Смело прошел через черные ряды, заставив мужчин расступиться, забрался на колени к Волдеморту и поцеловал его... в лоб. Поцеловал и не отпускал.  
\- Раз, два, три...  
Люциус Малфой с ужасом узрел, как надежда и наследник его рода в компании с рыжим Уизли с азартом ведет счет длительности поцелую. Переглянулся со Снейпом, тот тоже решительно ничего не понимал.  
\- Поттер! - по учительской привычке рявкнул тот. - Что происходит?!  
\- Двадцать, все заканчивай! - скомандовал тем временем Малфой-младший.  
Гарри оторвался от полностью дезориентированного врага, поерзал на коленях, отчего Волдеморт поперхнулся воздухом, повернулся к "любимому" учителю.  
\- Налаживаем дружбу между факультетами, - сияюще улыбнулся парень. - Играем в карты на желания.  
\- Какие уже успели выполнить? - из всех присутствующих один лишь Снейп знал, какие нужно задавать вопросы, чтобы выяснить масштабы бедствий.  
\- Сходили к директору, попили с ним чаю, вели философскую беседу на тему Любви, Света и Добра. Три часа.  
Упивающихся передернуло, опыт подобных бесед имел каждый еще со времен школы.  
\- Купались голышом в озере с кальмаром.  
Снейп перевел дыхание. Ну, пока ничего относительно страшного. Так он думал до следующей фразы:  
\- Ограбили Гринготс.  
\- Зачем?!  
\- Ну, как же, пап! - Малфой-младший всплеснул руками. - Это же мечта каждого ребенка - ограбить знаменитый банк.  
\- Кстати, мы там случайно Адским пламенем сожгли какую-то чашу, она так кричала. Прости, Том, - повинился Поттер.  
Волдеморт стал еще бледнее, хотя как это возможно?  
Но приключения юных волшебников на этом не заканчивались.  
\- Затем наведались в особняк Блэков, рассказали Сириусу, что профессор Снейп давно неровно к нему дышит, поэтому и достает. Случайно пролили яд василиска из старых запасов Блэков на медальон Регулуса. Прости, Том.  
Снейп покраснел, Волдеморт побледнел.  
\- Чтобы уничтожить улики, поймали Нагайну, заставили ее сожрать медальон и чашу. Прости, Том. Кстати, тебе шкура не нужна?  
\- Остальное - так, по мелочи, - махнул рукой Малфой-младший. - Устроили фейерверк в Большом зале... Министерства, целовались с девушками других факультетов. Кстати, прости, пап, но как честный человек я просто обязан жениться на Гермионе. После всего, что между нами было....  
\- Как и на половине Хогвартса, - пожал плечами Рон.  
Только гордость удержала Малфоя-старшего от того, чтобы схватиться за сердце.  
\- Потом снова заглянули к Дамблдору, уговорили его на завтрак, обед и ужин подавать лимонные дольки. Он обрадовался.  
Упивающихся перекосило.  
\- Кстати, случайно задели мечом Гриффиндора какое-то старинное кольцо, - Поттер немного помялся. В общем....   
Вся троица переглянулась и дружно, хором, выдала:  
\- Прости, Том!


	2. This is Vongola!

У Савады Тсунаеши в жизни имелось две проблемы: Рокудо Мукуро и Хибари Кея. Ладно, существовала еще и третья - Реборн - но она появлялась перманентно и частенько сваливала на задания, так что ее в расчет Десятый не брал.  
\- Иногда они ведут себя, как сущие дети, - жаловался Тсунаеши друзьям. - Не понимаю, почему нельзя если не дружить, то хотя бы нормально общаться? Мы же столько прошли вместе, столько преодолели! Спасали будущее, дрались с Деймоном Спейдом, побеждали Вендиче и снимали проклятие Аркобалено. И после всего этого они все равно продолжают цапаться при каждом удобном случае. Гарри, ты же маг?  
Поттер, игравший в карты с Узумаки у Савады дома удивленно поднял глаза.  
\- Да, местами, - осторожно ответил он.  
\- Тогда предложи что-нибудь для решения данной проблемы, - взмолился Тсунаеши.  
\- Авада Кедавра?  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Только то, что горбатых могила исправит, - вмешался Наруто, скидывая пару карт и беря новые. - С другой стороны, Поттер, ты же действительно маг. Сваргань какое-нибудь зелье, в конце концов!  
Гарри приподнял бровь, знакомо приподнял. Сварганить? У него в любом случае получится Напиток Живой Смерти, какой бы ни была изначальная рецептура.  
\- Зелье? - а вот Тсуне идея понравилась. - Как насчет любовного? Амортенция или как ее там. На сколько хватает действия одной порции?  
\- В зависимости от того, по какому рецепту варили и каким уровнем силы обладает зельевар, - Гарри тоже оценил задумку. - В моем случае - от полугода до года.  
Тсунаеши потер руки.  
\- И что требуется?  
Поттер потер лоб.  
\- Основные ингредиенты у меня имеются, однако нужна частичка одного из них. Либо Мукуро, либо Хибари.  
\- Зачем? - дружно спросили не понимающие Савада и Узумаки.  
\- Если бросить волосок Хибари в зелье и дать выпить его Мукуро, тот влюбится в наше Облачко залетное.  
Троица переглянулась. План ширился и обретал отчетливые очертания.

Тсунаеши распахнул дверцу шкафа, стоящего в кабинете Дисциплинарного комитета, чувствуя себя чуть ли Джеймсом Бондом. В случае Мукуро не поймешь, настоящий ли он, или иллюзионист снова кого-то вместо себя подсунул. Поэтому оставался только Хибари, как источник ингредиента. Но сунуться к нему домой мог только самоубийца. Оставался кабинет, где Кея оставлял запасную форму.  
Заметив на вешалке знакомый черный пиджак, Савада возликовал, снял его и начал пристально осматривать на предмет неучтенных жидкостей и волосков. Черный, гладкий, тонкий-тонкий одиноко лежал на плече, почти не отличимый от ткани. Если бы не интуиция, Савада мог и не заметить его. Тсунаеши еле успел положить волосок в пакетик и спрятать тот в карман, когда дверь распахнулась и на пороге показался Кусакабе.  
\- Савада? Что ты здесь забыл? - удивился помощник Хибари.  
\- Ничего, - Тсунаеши показал пустые руки. - Я, пожалуй, пойду.  
И со скоростью пули вылетел из комнаты. Лишь у самого дома перевел дыхание, успокоил бешено бьющееся сердце.  
На кухне хозяйничал Гарри, в маленьком котелке на плите булькало зелье.  
\- Помешать против часовой стрелки... - пыхтел Поттер. Что бы там ни говорил Снейп, Зелья удавались ему отменно. Главное - правильный стимул. После того, как ненавистного преподавателя перевели на другую должность, талант Гарри расцвел махровым цветом, что удивляло окружающих.  
И заставляло самого Поттера терзаться смутными сомнениями. Да, мама у него была мастерицей по Зельям, но!.. У папы каштановые волосы, у нее - рыжие. Так почему у Гарри черные?  
\- Давай, - протянул руку к вошедшему Тсуне. Тот послушно подал пакетик. Поттер вытряхнул волосок в зелье, помешал еще раз, бросил пару травок и закрыл крышкой. - Через пять минут можно выключать. Осталось только придумать, как заставить Мукуро выпить ЭТО.  
\- Предоставь это мне, - потер руки Савада.  
В конце концов, отказаться от готовки его матери не мог еще никто из вонгольцев.

Ранним субботнем утром Тсуну разбудил громкий стук в дверь.  
\- Савада Тсунаеши, открывай немедленно!  
Распахнувший дверь Тсуна оторопел от неожиданности. На крыльце стоял Кусакабе, на плече которого вис счастливый Мукуро, похожий на кота, обнюхавшегося валерьянки. За ними толпились остальные члены Дисциплинарного Комитета.  
\- Что! Это! Такое! - отпечатал Тетсуя.  
\- Рокудо Мукуро, - растерянно произнес Тсуна.  
\- Тсунаеши-кун, ку-фу-фу, прости, но я не буду больше захватывать твое тело, - Мукуро потерся щекой о плечо Кусакабе, заставив того дернуться. Тетсуя попытался было вырваться, однако туманник держал цепко. - Не хочу изменять моему любимому Тетсу-куну.  
Дисциплинарный комиет выпал в осадок в полном составе, круглыми глазами следя за происходящим.  
\- Ты можешь это как-нибудь прекратить? - задушено спросил Кусакабе.  
\- Ойя-ойя, зачем? - обиделся Мукуро, погладил парня по щеке. - Для тебя я буду кем угодно. Хочешь мужчиной, хочешь - женщиной, - к плечу уже прижималась внушительная грудь красивой брюнетки. - Ребенком или старушкой, я исполню все твои мечты, мой милый Тетсу-кун.  
Тсунаеши понял, что жестоко ошибся с волоском на черном пиджаке. Но сказать об этом сейчас смерти подобно.  
\- Что здесь происходит? Что за скопление травоядных?  
Беда пришла, откуда не ждали. Рядом с домом стоял Хибари Кея, мрачно покручивая тонфа.  
\- Ке-сан! - обрадовался начальнику Кусакабе.  
Мукуро ревниво засверкал глазами, обиженно надулся.  
\- Значит, ты Кею любишь больше, чем меня?  
Дисциплинарный комитет предпочел раствориться на необъятных просторах Намимори.  
\- Что это значит, Ананас? - медленно закипал Хибари.  
\- Я не отдам тебе Тетсу-куна.  
\- Хибари-сан, Мукуро хочет отнять у вас помощника, - помирать, так с музыкой!  
\- Да, ку-фу-фу!  
\- Камикорос!  
Кусакабе с ужасом смотрел, как за него, впервые в жизни, сражается с пришлым иллюзионистом его собственный начальник. И что будет, когда он победит, предсказать не брался никто.  
Тсунаеши посмотрел-посмотрел на происходящее. Кажется, пора перейти к тактическому отступлению. Не зря же Кусакабе сразу вычислил виновника собственных проблем.  
Уже в доме Тсунаеши сладко улыбнулся и решил действие Амортенции не отменять.  
Когда еще представится такая возможность повеселиться?  
Все же он достойный ученик Реборна.


	3. Жажда. (Мадара Учиха/Гарри Поттер)

Нет, нет, нет. Он не хотел, не хотел. Не хотел, чтобы так все вышло.  
Гарри уткнулся носом в подушку Наруто, пропахшую ветром и дымом - Узумаки начал курить.  
Он не хотел.  
Он как раз колдовал, достраивал последнюю цепочку заклинаний, когда воскресший Мадара Учиха прорвался через барьер и вмешался в ритуал. Последствия были неожиданными. Поттер всего лишь хотел убрать тело Джуби за Грань. Вместо этого неправильно проведенный ритуал соединил их с Мадарой ментально. А богиня Смерти еще и вернула Учиху к жизни.  
Гарри готов был закричать. Он чувствовал натянутую связь между ними и понимал, что на этом волшебство не остановится.  
Одно хорошо: война прекратилась, так как богиня забрала тело Джуби.  
Он не хотел.  
Дальше будет только хуже.  
\- Гарри... - Наруто сидел на подоконнике и не решался войти в собственную квартиру.  
Поттер вздрогнул как от удара. Тонкая нить связи выбросила сияющие усики, которые постепенно охватывали разум мага.  
\- Скажи, что все будет нормально, - Наруто лег сзади, обнял друга, горячо шепча на ухо. - Скажи, что ты справишься, иначе я пойду и убью его прямо сейчас.  
\- Не получится, - горько ухмыльнулся Поттер. - Связь активна, вред Мадаре убьет и меня. Впрочем, наоборот тоже верно.  
Они лежали в темноте, за окном разрастались сумерки, сизым маревом растекаясь в воздухе. Коноха затихла, словно предчувствуя нечто тяжелое, напряженное, грядущее из будущего.  
\- Дальше будет хуже.  
Гарри развернулся в руках друга, не было сил даже заплакать. Вместо этого он прижал ухо к широкой груди, чувствуя под щекой горячее биение крови.  
\- Что вас ждет?  
\- Связь требует слияния, полного. Как маг и инициатор ритуала, я несу основной удар. Я буду хотеть Мадару, денно и нощно, желать стелиться под ноги за один лишь ласковый взгляд, - усмешка искривила губы. Гарри сам себя ненавидел, однако в книгах четко описывались свойства связи.  
\- Мадара никогда на такое не согласится.  
\- Знаю. Более того - я не соглашусь унижаться ради секса, даже ради спасения собственной жизни. Поставлю блок между нами, скрою свои чувства.  
\- Чем тебе это грозит?  
Гарри помолчал. Не хотелось расстраивать друга, но и утаивать правду он не имел права.  
\- Описывается случай, когда второй человек не принял связи, не смог переступить через себя и открыться. Тогда инициатор ритуала... убил его и... - слова с трудом проталкивались через горло. - Был зарегистрирован факт каннибализма. Тяга стала настолько невыносимой. Меня ждет то же самое. Поэтому.... Нару, запечатай меня, если я не справлюсь.  
Узумаки только молча кивнул.  
За что Поттер был ему благодарен.

Неделю, его хватило ровно на неделю. Гарри старался не пересекаться с Учихой, но разум требовал знать, где находится вторая половина. А когда маг попытался вернуться в свой мир, его скрутило приступом невероятной тоски и почти физического чувства одиночества. Он лежал на полу и чуть ли не плакал от собственного бессилия.  
Хотелось быть с Мадарой.  
Неделя. Все это время Узумаки не отходил от него, выполняя обязанности добровольного сторожа и будущего тюремщика.  
Неделя подвела их к критической точке. Гарри лежал на кровати, снова в тесных оковах рук Узумаки и чувствовал, как нарастает давление на щит. Мадару это не коснулось, хорошо. Когда жизнь Учихи стала так важна? Казалось, так было всегда.  
Скоро, совсем скоро, щиты рухнут под напором, и тогда Наруто придется запечатать его. Но пока у них есть еще хотя бы пара минут, свободных от безумия, они проведут их вместе.  
Он узнал мысли Учихи, погрузился в водоворот его боли и гнева, Мадара узнал его чувства, их слабые отголоски. С этим Гарри ничего не мог поделать, лишь цепляться за Наруто, как за якорь в приближающемся шторме.  
Как только щиты рухнут, он потеряет себя, станет послушной игрушкой, готовой на все ради близости дорогого человека. Все могло бы повернуться иначе, согласись Учиха на полноценную связь. Но он ненавидит всех живущих в Конохе. А Поттера больше всего....  
Шторм нарастал, тело Гарри выгнулось дугой, руки Наруто напряглись. Вот-вот, еще немного....  
Дверь распахнулась, в тёмную комнату скользнул силуэт. Наруто ойкнул, когда его взяли под мышки и как котёнка вышвырнули из квартиры через окно.  
Над распростертым Поттером навис Учиха Мадара. Маг горько усмехнулся обескровленными, искусанными губами. Если связь не принимается, инициатор либо убивает, поглощает второго, либо становится его рабом. Не стоит обманывать себя, с Мадарой ему не справится.  
Щиты рухнули, лавина ощущений погребла под собой Гарри. Хотелось стать ближе, врасти в тело, забраться под кожу и в вены, облизать каждый сантиметр СОВЕРШЕННОГО тела. Гарри приготовился потерять себя, закрыл глаза....  
Когда ничего не произошло.  
А груди коснулся шершавый язык, широким мазком отметил грудину, от сосков до ямочки ключиц. Влажную кожу остудил прохладный ночной воздух. А Мадара начал вылизывать все тело распростертого под ним мага, методично, неторопливо, с нажимом. Колючие, жесткие волосы скользили по ребрам, окутывали. В них хотелось вплестись пальцами. Кожу царапали стыки пластин доспеха, из которого мужчина не вылезал, казалось, ни днем, ни ночью. Шиноби зализывал раны, прикусывал их.  
Учиха Мадара, проклятый Учиха Мадара, взял на себя весь откат. И теперь расплачивается - поклонением, не свойственными ему желаниями.  
\- Очень даже свойственными, - фыркнул Учиха, на секунду отрываясь от своего занятия. Постучал по виску. - Я тебя теперь слышу. А если бы ты не был таким упрямым ослом, то еще раньше понял бы, что....  
Гарри решил, что поговорить они могут и позднее. И заткнул Учиху поцелуем.

\- Я еще раньше почувствовал твое состояние, - Мадара перебирал влажные волосы загнанно дышащего Поттера. - Но не понимал, что происходит. А на днях заявился твой друг и с парочкой рассенганов пояснил, в чем заключается проблема.  
\- Тебе было бы проще, если бы меня запечатали.  
\- Как противник ты меня устраиваешь, как союзник - тоже. А теперь еще и как любовник, - Учиха перекатился, придавил мага своим телом. - Раз войны не будет, надо найти себе другое занятие. Например, научиться обращаться с волшебной палочкой.  
Гарри застонал, когда сильные, чуткие пальцы перехватили волшебную палочку.  
Артефакт из остролиста и пера феникса в это время лежал под шкафом.  
Впрочем, и так неплохо.


	4. Сказки Вонголы. Царевна-лягушка

Было у Внешнего советника мафиозной семьи Вонгола три сына. Старший, Бьякуран Джессо, могуч и хитер, крыльями огненными небо рассекал, по мирам параллельным прогуливался. Должен был он унаследовать семью Джессо, к которой мать его, первая жена Советника, принадлежала. Среднему, Занзасу, пророчили место во главе Вонголы. Силен он был, нравом обладал жгучим, как пламя его. Младший сын, Савада Тсунаеши, сплошное расстройство. Жил он с матерью, Савадой Наной, и характер унаследовал ее, мягкий, не злобливый. Прощал он всем обиды свои, если не злить его и друзей его не трогать. Ибо тогда входил он в гиперрежим и прощал обидчиков еще сильнее.  
Долго ли коротко ли время шло, решил Внешний советник, что пора сыновьям остепениться. Позвал он их к себе в кабинет, показал листов стопку форменных.  
\- Перемешал я все договоры союзнические. Выбирайте. Какой вытяните, туда и отправитесь. И привезете мне из этой семьи невесту.  
\- Ты сдурел, старик? - не сдержал своего нрава Занзас.  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - сладко, как любимый зефир, улыбнулся Бькуран, опасно улыбнулся.  
\- Хии! - только и сумел выговорить Тсуна.  
\- К несчастью, вы надежда и опора нашей семьи, - покачал головой Советник. - А ведете себя порой как дети малые. Пора бы вам уже и за ум взяться, поддержать репутацию семьи правильным, выгодным браком.  
\- Черт с тобой! - Занзас первым протянул руку.  
И выпал ему союзнический договор с семьей Супербиа, семьей громкой и славной, своими мечниками знаменитой. Джинглио Неро выпала Бькурану, хранила та семья сокровище семерых сильнейших мира - принцессу Аркобалено.  
\- Но причем тут я? - попытался возразить Тсуна. - Я же даже ничего не наследую.  
В лоб ему уперся отцовский пистолет.  
\- Понял, понял, выбираю.  
Ему досталась чудом затерявшаяся среди бумаг миссия среднего уровня сложности: привести ученика знаменитому иллюзионисту Рокудо Мукуро.  
На том и разошлись три брата, чтобы встретиться через три месяца.  
Привела Тсунаеши дорога в края дальние, мягкие климатом, с добрыми, отзывчивыми людьми - во Францию. Там, в глубине леса, в небольшом домике проживала старушка-колдунья с внуком своим единственным Франом. Его и пророчили в ученики Рокудо Мукуро.  
\- Привет, - Фран забавно тянул гласные, смотрел спокойно, даже равнодушно. Ничего не отражалось в насыщенно зеленых глазах.  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся в ответ Тсунаеши. Забавным был мальчишка в майке белой соком травяным заляпанной. И шапка у него была интересная, в форме яблока. - Отличная у тебя шапка! - слова сами сорвались с губ. - А тыковку можешь сделать?  
Что-то сверкнуло в глазах мальчишки, он кивнул, и головной убор его изменил цвет и форму. Тсунаеши радостно захлопал в ладоши, нравились ему чудеса Франа, не тянуло от них опасностью и тьмой, как от колдовства Рокудо.  
До самого вечера развлекались они, оттаял Фран, показал он озеро заветное - свое любимое, приготовил чай и угостил путешественника. А вечером, когда Тсунаеши устроился в сарае на мягком сене, пришел к нему.  
\- Ты забрать меня хочешь с собой, - словно мысли читал юный иллюзионист.  
Тсунаеши кивнул.  
\- Такое у меня задание. А еще - невесту себе найти в этом краю.  
\- И кого же ты выбрал? - вроде и безразличен Фран, а сердечко заходится, боится он потерять первого, кто понравился ему, кто принял его талант и дар.  
Тсунаеши покраснел, как маков цвет, губы его шевельнулись, но ни звука не слетело с них.  
\- Что?  
Повторил Тсуна, громче, но все равно неразборчиво, кулаки сжимая.  
\- Не понял, - покачал головой Фран.  
\- Ты мне нравишься! - выпалил младший сын Советника и еще пуще краской залился.  
Склонил голову иллюзионист, как птичка любопытная. И улыбнулся, отчего Тсуна дар речи потерял. Не верил он, что можно разбудить чувства Франа.  
\- Ты мне тоже нравишься. Поэтому поеду я с тобой, как жених твой. Ну, или невеста, - подумав немного, решил иллюзионист. В конце концов, он не только шляпы создавать умеет.  
Тсунаеши рассмеялся, на душе его стало светло и радостно, обнял он Франа, а ладони горели, словно сжимал он в них трепетную бабочку.  
Вместе вернулись они в Вонголу.  
А там уже - шум, крики, скандал. Бьякуран привез с собой Юни, прелестную принцессу Аркобалено. А вот Занзас презрел прямой указ отца и привел в дом наследника семьи Супербиа, Скуало, Второго Императора мечей звание носящего. Поговаривали, что руку в бою с Первым потерял он, да никто убедиться не осмеливался.  
Емитсу лишь тяжело вздыхал, да папкой с документами обмахивался, пока верная Орегано ему чай подносила. Да и согласился с выбором среднего, не переспорить упрямство Занзаса, коли что втемяшил он себе в голову. На младшего он и вовсе рукой махнул, почти и не заметив иллюзиониста.  
\- Дети мои, хочу проверить, каковы ваши избранни... ки, - отпил успокоительный сбор, - в хозяйстве. Хороши али нет, спорится ли у них дело. Поэтому даю задание испечь пирог к завтрашнему утру, в лучших традициях испечь, в мафиозных.  
Закручинился Тсунаеши, что ему делать? Маленький еще Фран, печь не умеет, да и жалко его к плите подпускать, обожжется еще. А сам Тсунаеши разве что традиционную кухню японскую знал и готовить умел, как учила его матушка.  
\- Не переживай, - погладил его по волосам маленький иллюзионист. - Я подрасту и всему-всему научусь.  
Улыбнулся Тсунаеши, на сердце сделалось так горячо-горячо, глаза защипало. Ну, как от такого чуда отказаться можно?  
Поэтому позвонил он другу своему лучшему, самому близкому, Хаято Гокудере. Сестрица у него мастерицей славилась в кулинарии, у кого как не у нее помощи просить? Бьянки с радостью согласилась испечь пирог во имя любви, и Тсунаеши с легким сердцем положил трубку.  
Не ладились дела у других сыновей. Не было никого искусней Скуало в искусстве ратном, мечом владении, но готовить не учил его никто, чай не девица. Поэтому испек он обычный кекс, без начинок вкусных да сладких.  
Мала была Юни, не доставала до полок высоких, падала со стульев лакированных. На помощь пришел ей помощник заботливый, Гамма Электрический. Вместе выполнили они задание Советника, да вот только получилась у них обыкновенная шарлотка. Убийцей был Гамма, не поваром.  
Страшный вид имел пирог, преподнесенный Бьянки. На вытянутых руках отнес его Тсунаеши и поставил перед отцом. Уж больно сильный аромат яда исходил от него.  
Попробовал Емитсу кекс Скуало.  
\- Не то, - скривились его губы.  
\- Оригинально, - удостоилась шарлотка.  
Но пирог Тсуны....  
\- Великолепно! Истинная отравленная кулинария, как раз в духе мафии. Рад, что из тебя что-то получилось, Никчемный Тсуна.  
А тот и рад, что отстали наконец от него и Франа.  
\- Даю вам задание на завтра подготовить костюм в стиле мафии.  
И снова Юни попросила помощи, на этот раз у родственников. Дядя Реборн и дядя Верде, могущественные Аркобалено, создали ей костюм, от бед разных защищающий, блестящий, цвета ртути текучей.  
Скуало заказал мундиры черные, со знаками непонятными. Доволен остался Занзас, по вкусу ему пришлась задумка будущего супруга.  
Вспомнил Тсунаеши, что в друзьях его сила. И попросил нареченную Гокудеры, Хару, сшить ему костюм настоящего мафиози.  
Снова работой младшего остался доволен Емитсу.  
\- Устроим мы завтра званый вечер, объявим о чувствах ваших светлых, да о будущих союзах великих, - решил он, на сыновей своих глядя.  
А Тсунаеши никак оторвать взгляда от Франа не мог, и мальчишка сжимал его руку в своей, словно и отпускать не собирался.  
Сиял его лягушонок на балу, красивый, искренний, светлый. Насмотреться не мог Тсунаеши, надышаться на него, то и дело брал за кисть тонкую, гладил пальцы хрупкие. Краснел Фран, улыбался застенчиво, даже гласные растягивать прекращал от смущения великого.  
Беда пришла, откуда не звали. Появился на вечера Рокудо Мукуро.  
\- Слышал, нашел ты мне ученика, Тсунаеши-кун, ку-фу-фу, - блеснул он алым глазом, схватил Франа и утащил к себе в логово.  
Бросился за ним Тсунаеши, а его уже и след простыл. И рад бы он потребовать возвращения Франа, да разве поспоришь с приказом дона Вонголы, Девятого босса семьи. Лягушонок должен стать учеником Рокудо.  
Только и осталась у Тсунаеши, что шапка в форме лягушки.  
С тех пор десять лет уж минуло. Занзас возглавил семью и сразу же отстранил от дел отца своего, даровал покой ему. Чтобы не придумывал больше глупых заданий, не неволил сильных воинов капризами своими. Женился Джессо на прекрасной Юни, двое ребятишек-близняшек родилось у них.  
И только Тсуна продолжал ждать своего лягушонка, на шапку его глядя. Не смыкал очей по ночам, рассвета поджидаючи. Все казалось ему, что вот-вот придет его лягушонок. И боялся он злых дел Мукуро, боялся, что отвратит тот Франа от света, погубит внутреннюю теплоту его, что так полюбилась Тсунаеши.  
Фран появился среди белого дня, в маленьком доме Савады, когда тот цветы поливал. Анютины глазки, скромные, незаметные, но такие душевные и красивые цветы. Кого-то неуловимо они напоминали Тсунаеши.  
\- За шапкой своей пришел я, - тянул по-прежнему гласные, а лицо - бесстрастнее камня. Сжалось сердце Тсуны, кровью обливаясь. Принес он из дома шапку заветную, до последней складочки запомненную.  
\- Хотел я сжечь ее, да не смог, - пальцы гладили темную поверхность. - Не смог, рука не поднялась.  
Развеялась в его руках шапка, растаяла, как дым. Шагнул навстречу иллюзионист, прижался к груди своего избранника, посмотрел в глаза добрые.  
\- Не за шапкой я пришел, а к тебе. Закончилось мое ученичество, знал я, что ждешь ты меня, потому и торопился распрощаться с учителем-Ананасом. С ним покончено, теперь я только твой. Отныне и навеки.  
\- Отныне и навеки, - пообещал в ответ Тсунаеши.  
Поселились они в славном городке Намимори, стали жить поживать да добра наживать.


	5. Ох, уж эти Узумаки!

Наверное, однажды Рикудо-сеннин проснулся, посмотрел на своих сыновей, понял, что без нежного родительского пинка далеко те не уйдут и подумал: "Дай-ка я еще одну семейку организую, какую-нибудь побочную ветвь". Ибо ничем другим появление на свет первого из Узумаки объяснить было нельзя.  
Красноволосые демоны словно созданы были для того, чтобы давать сильнейшим потомкам Рикудо наставительных дружеских пинков. Первой известной в этом деле стала Мито Узумаки. Она направила на путь истинный сначала Мадару, затем Тобираму, а вот с Хаширамой что-то не задалось. Пришлось выйти за него замуж и направлять всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Следующей запоминающейся особой была Кушина Узумаки. Наверное, ее выгнали из Узушио не ради мифической безопасности и не из-за Кьюби в животе, а именно по причине всюду проникающего, любопытствующего характера. Кушина просто не могла пройти мимо несправедливости, так и тянуло ее принять участие, применить Возмездие и причинить Добро. В любом случае, ее отправили поближе к тем, ради кого и создавали этот противный, неугомонный клан - к Учихам и Сенджу. Там Кушина мигом прибрала к цепким лапкам Фугаку Учиха и передала в нежные ручки лучшей подруги, познакомилась с Тсунаде, направила ту на путь истинный. После этого эпохального знакомства, от которого пострадала половина Деревни, Минато Намикадзе сам свалился ей в руки. Ну, а то, что джинчурики похитили, и Намикадзе помчался спасать, так многие подозревали, что спасал он именно похитителей.  
Как бы то ни было, Кушина дала жизнь третьему известному дарителю пинков... и тут природа дала сбой. Вместо очаровательной, шебутной девочки, на свет появился очаровательный и не менее шебутной мальчик. Хуже всего было то, что родился Наруто блондином, то есть отлично маскировался под окружающую среду. Если остальных Узумаки хотя бы можно было заметить по ярко-красным волосам и убраться с дороги, то в случае Наруто каждое его появление было полной неожиданностью. Многие подозревали, что Рикудо оставил какие-то наставления Узумаки, которые те передавали из поколения в поколение, вроде списка того, кого следует пинать.  
Наруто был сиротой, ему никто такого списка дать не удосужился. Только этим можно объяснить то, что мальчик норовил осчастливить и наставить на путь истинный всех вокруг. И ведь какие методы выбирал, поганец, чисто клановые - надавать пинков и за шиворот в родную Деревню!  
С его легкой подачи у Суны появился Казекаге, Райкаге помирился с братом, перестала существовать половина Акацуки, вернулась в Деревню последняя Сенджу. А вот с Учихами у него не срасталось, мда.  
Началась Четвертая война шиноби, где Узумаки снова-таки засветился на главных ролях. И тут судьбоносное клановое предназначение настигло его. На поле боя появилось три - целых три! - Учиха, которых требовалось наставить на путь истинный выносом мозга и пинками в направлении Конохи.  
Никогда раньше Тсунаде и подумать не могла, что будет так сочувствовать Мадаре.  
Война закончилась разгромным счетом 3:0 в пользу судьбоносного предназначения Узумаки. Сам Наруто, притаскивая свои "предназначения" в Коноху, связанными, спеленутыми, как гусеницы, счастливо вздыхал.  
Мама и бабушка Мито определенно им бы гордились.


	6. Кандида Когтевран - ума и чести образец. (Салазар Слизерин/Гарри Поттер)

\- "Любовь - твоя величайшая сила, мой мальчик", - передразнил Гарри Поттер, сидя на поверженном пару лет назад василиске и яростно натачивая меч Гриффиндора. - А как с Венгерской хвосторогой прикажете сражаться? Залюбить ее до смерти? Так не допрыгну!

Слушатель из мертвого василиска был великолепный.

\- А тут еще и эти Слизни! Как будто мне и без них проблем мало! Их тоже любить прикажете?

Гарри фыркнул, поднял меч, посмотрел на свою работу. Великолепно.

\- "Используй свои сильные стороны. Слышал, ты хорошо летаешь". Да Хвосторога одним ударом меня всех сильных сторон лишит. Раз и навсегда. Нет уж, с мечом надежнее.

Меч вспыхнул на этих словах, огненная вязь рун расползлась от него. Гарри не успел даже пикнуть, как его куда-то потащило, поволокло.

Очнулся он на поляне, на мягкой траве. Напротив стоял рыцарь в легких доспехах. Огненная грива волос напоминала кленовые рощи осенью, а карие глаза смеялись.

\- Приветствую тебя, юный маг, - он протянул руку. - Я Годрик Гриффиндор.

\- Гарри Поттер.

Годрик прищурился.

\- Скажи, Гарри, как у тебя оказался мой меч?

Гарри посмотрел на артефакт в своих руках.

\- Ты не поверишь.

 

\- Значит, ты из будущего, - подвел итог Годрик, когда Гарри изложил свою историю. - Там я один из основателей твоей школы, поместил свой меч в старую Шляпу, - потер лоб. - Пока не вижу логики в своих действиях.

\- А ее у тебя никогда и не было, - весело ответила его сестра.

Годрик привел Гарри к себе в замок, познакомил с младшей сестрой, тоже волшебницей, Гермионой Гриффиндор. Гарри с тоской вспомнил свою подругу, молодая женщина напоминала ее не только именем. Пышные каштановые кудри, карие глаза, совсем, как у брата. И теплая, ненавязчивая любознательность и поддержка.

\- Но согласись, характеристики твоего факультета он описал верно, ты действительно всегда лезешь вперед и не думаешь о последствиях.

Годрик отмахнулся от сестры.

\- Проблема в другом. Салазара Слизерина я знаю, мельком встречались на одном из ужинов. Пуффендуй тоже род известный. Но никогда я не слышал о Когтевранах, их просто не существует.

\- Я тоже такого рода не знаю, а ведь как никто другой разбираюсь в родословной магических семейств, - поддержала брата Гермиона. - Как бы то ни было, перед нами встает другой вопрос. Как защитить Гарри, пока он не вернется в свое время?

Гарри захлопал глазами.

\- Вы... вы хотите меня защитить?

Брат с сестрой переглянулись.

\- Ну, да, - немного недоуменно произнесли они хором. Затем Годрик подался вперед, нахмурился. - А ты против?

\- Нет, нет, совсем не против, просто... - Гарри потряс головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

Ему еще никто просто так не предлагал своей помощи, всегда от него что-то хотели, чего-то ждали. А тут он сидит с будущим Основателем Хогвартса, и тот хочет помочь. Просто так. До сих пор не верилось в происходящее.

\- Мы же с вами даже толком не знакомы.

\- Я тебе верю! - хохотнул Гриффиндор, со всего маху хлопая по плечу. Гарри поморщился, потер ушибленное место. - Только нужно будет тебе мускулатуру укрепить, да фехтованием заняться, а то такого задохлика ветром сдует.

\- Годрик! - возмущенно прикрикнула Гермиона. - Мальчику всего четырнадцать, еще успеет вырасти. Но вопрос с защитой остается открытым. Ты не владеешь мечом, постоять за себя в драке не сможешь. А магия... не всегда ее можно применять. Колдунов до сих пор сжигают на кострах, - помрачнела она.

\- За тобой не стоит никакой род, ты мужчина, а значит, я не могу выступать твоим защитником. Будь ты женщиной....

Глаза родственников одинаково загорелись, они переглянулись и кивнули.

\- Как ты, говоришь, звали четвертую основательницу? - улыбнулась Гермиона.

У Гарри все похолодело внутри от нехорошего предчувствия.

 

\- Нет, нет и еще раз нет! Я это не надену! Да вы издеваетесь!

Еще полчаса назад Гарри и подумать не мог, что будет ругаться с самим Годриком Гриффиндором и попытаться сбить его Оглушающим с ног. Но еще полчаса назад ему не предлагали перевоплотиться в Кандиду Когтевран, двоюродную сестру Годрика.

Сам Гриффиндор хохотал, уворачивался от неловких атак мальчишки и не выпускал из рук синее с золотым шитьем платье сестры, из которого та успешно выросла вот уже года как два.

\- Посмотри на это с другой стороны, - Гермиона взяла на себя роль миротворца. - Если ты будешь притворяться Кандидой, Годрик будет иметь право защищать тебя, как родственник. Пока ты сам будешь учиться и искать возможность вернуться в свое время.

Гарри поник. Они правы, они всюду правы. А он только доставляет им хлопоты, ведет себя, как неблагодарный мальчишка. Его приютили, ему нашли выход из трудной ситуации, а он нос воротит. Если его оставят, куда он отправится? Что с ним будет во времена, когда магов сжигают на кострах? Он ведь даже боевые заклятия еще толком не изучал, всего-то начало четвертого курса.

\- Ох, - Гермиона подошла, обняла его. - Мы не оставим тебя, не думай глупостей. Маги должны помогать друг другу, тем более, если меч Годрика принял тебя, значит ты близок нам по духу.

\- Вы читаете мысли?

\- У тебя все на лице написано, - хохотнул Годрик. - Одевайся.

\- Но я не умею вести себя, как... как женщина.

\- Ничего, - мягко улыбнулась Гермиона. - Я тебя научу. Всегда мечтала о сестре.

Они выгнали Годрика, чтобы Гарри мог без стеснения переодеться. Гермиона тактично отвернулась и с интересом исследовала джинсовую ткань.

\- Какой необычный материал. Ты готов? - спросила она.

\- Ну... да.... - Гарри не знал, куда деваться от стыда, стоя посреди комнаты в одних трусах. Женские одежды были странными, главное, их было много.

Гермиона повернулась, обозрела красное от смущения лицо парня, ворох одежды, то, как он не знает, куда приткнуть руки, и понимающе усмехнулась.

\- Сначала надевают сорочку, - она показала белоснежную рубашку до колен с тонкой вышивкой по подолу и вороту. - Специально, чтобы шерстяная ткань платья не натирала соски. Видишь ли, бархат и атлас используют лишь благородные леди на королевских приемах, мы же живем далеко от столицы и предпочитаем использовать простые и удобные материалы. Разумеется, на время приемов мы одеваемся нарядно. Так, теперь нижнее платье, оно будет придерживать форму верхнего, - более тонкая ткань, буквально тень верхнего платья. - Теперь основное. Вот видишь, ты прекрасно выглядишь. Осталось только отрастить тебе волосы и сделать прическу.

Гарри посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Вопреки ожиданиям, выглядел он совсем не глупо, как обычно выглядят мужчины в женских одеяниях. Из-за детства у Дурслей Гарри так и не набрал мышечной массы, оставаясь субтильным юношей без малейших признаков переходного периода: ни прыщей, ни волос на подбородке, ни усиков. Разве что вытянулся в росте перед четвертым курсом, но все равно оставался меньше своих товарищей по факультету.

\- Но я ведь еще вырасту, изменюсь. Годрик обещал заняться со мной фехтованием, тогда у меня мышцы появятся. Я не смогу притворяться.

Гермиона задумчиво побарабанила пальцами по подбородку.

\- Значит, тобой фехтованием займусь я, женский клинок более легкий. Обещаю, ты сохранишь стройную фигуру, но и постоять за себя сможешь. А еще магия, этикет, различные виды танцев, вышивание....

Гарри застонал. На что он подписался?!

 

Три года спустя

В библиотеке было тихо, лишь в камине уютно потрескивал огонь, а на столе исходила паром чашка сладкого крепкого чая с молоком. В глубоком кресле, забравшись с ногами на сиденье, удобно расположилась худощавая черноволосая девушка. Все ее внимание поглотил толстый фолиант в потертой кожаной обложке.

Гарри перевел взгляд на огонь, потер переносицу, чтобы дать глазам немного отдохнуть. Сегодня на удивление тихо в замке, Годрик уехал к какому-то своему товарищу, с которым у них появилась общая, потрясающая по словам Гриффиндора, идея. Гермиона как всегда закрылась в своем кабинете с бухгалтерскими счетами. Значит, Кандида могла позволить себе немного расслабиться.

Тогда, три года назад, приговор притворяться женщиной, казался худшим из зол. Гарри злился и что бы не срываться на гостеприимных хозяевах, сбегал и швырялся чистой магией в роще неподалеку. Годрик всегда следовал за ним и приводил, когда новая родственница немного выдыхалась.

Но человек такая тварюшка, что привыкает ко всему. И Гарри тоже привык... быть Кандидой. Отрастил волосы, стал забирать их в строгий пучок, постоянно закрывал шею, чтобы никто не разглядел мужской кадык, научился танцевать в ведомой позиции, готовить, немного музицировать. А еще - фехтовать на Осах, специальных женских мечах, созданных специально для магов, колдовать не хуже самого Годрика Гриффиндора.

Оказалось, что когда не занимаешься спасением мира и убиением страшных темных волшебников, появляется уйма свободного времени, которое нечем занять. Гермиона вела хозяйство, им с Годриком принадлежали несколько деревень, которые старший брат объезжал ежедневно, разбирался с тяжбами и возникающими вопросами. А Гермиона отвечала за счета, продовольствие и вообще жизнь в замке.

Гарри же занялся наукой. Поначалу ему тяжело приходилось просиживать целыми днями в библиотеке, книги нагоняли скуку, но постепенно он втянулся. Это был его единственный шанс разработать способ перемещения в свое время. И Гарри экспериментировал, ему выделили помещение, куда никто не осмеливался заходить без разрешения. Иногда, совершенно случайно, в ходе разработок получались новые заклинания. И тогда они с Годриком тестировали их, проверяли. Но Гарри не сдавался, он мог быть упертым, даже упрямым.

Зато теперь он понимал, почему и как Когтевран стала такой любительницей науки. Гермиона со смехом заявила, что кузина уже известна в магическом мире, как самая юная волшебница-изобретательница. Гарри оставалось только смириться с новой популярностью и стараться не показывать носа из замка Гриффиндора.

\- Кандида, дорогая, - на пороге помещения показался брат. Гарри поднялся, отложил книгу. Годрик выглядел непривычно счастливым. За ним в паре шагов следовал молодой мужчина, его ровесник, черноволосый, зеленоглазый, немного высокомерный, гордый аристократ. - Позволь представить тебе моего друга, Салазара Слизерина. Мы вместе хотим основать школу волшебников. Ты окажешь нам честь и присоединишься?

Гарри застонал про себя. Во что он ввязался?

 

\- Годрик Гриффиндор! - Гарри влетел в комнату, сверкая глазами.

Мужчина поднял глаза от очередного амулета, который разрабатывал.

\- Скажи, что проходили на днях слизеринцы вместе с Салазаром? Потому что есть у меня подозрение, что он надышался ядовитых испарений, и ему срочно требуется помощь! - парень-девушка метался по комнате, размахивая руками.

\- Что случилось? - не понял Гриффиндор.

\- Он подарил мне букет цветов и посвятил поэму! Ты представляешь! - голос почти перешел на визг.

\- В этом нет ничего странного, обычный ритуал ухаживания, - пожал плечами мужчина.

\- Годрик, вспомни, кто я, и подумай, каково мне сейчас!

\- Но ведь Салазар об этом не знает, - закономерно заметил Гриффиндор. - Откажи ему, ты имеешь на это право.

 

Гарри побился лбом о гладкую поверхность стола в собственной лаборатории в башне факультета Когтевран. Снова неудача, зато она нашла заклинание для превращения крупных живых объектов в неживые.

\- Моя леди, не стоит так убиваться. Что бы ни произошло, это не стоит ваших волнений, - мягкий, вкрадчивый голос оплетал сознание.

Гарри застонал и снова ударился лбом о стол. Вот и еще одна проблема. Салазар Слизерин не признавал слова "нет". Поттер поднял голову, посмотрел на стоящего у входа в лабораторию основателя змеиного факультета.

\- Как вы прошли сюда? Я точно помню, что поставила Запирающие чары.

\- Видимо, они спали, - беспечно пожал плечами Слизерин. Подошел поближе, гибко, грациозно. Гарри вспомнил, как маг сражался с Годриком на мечах, восхитительное зрелище.

Но вот его поползновения откровенно пугали.

\- Или просто не устояли перед моим жгучим желанием засвидетельствовать вам свою привязанность, - он взял руку Гарри, поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони.

Гарри ужаснулся, вырвал конечность и поскорее сбежал. К Годрику. Обещал защищать, вот пусть и разбирается.

 

\- Он ненормальный! - дверь уже привычно отлетает, ударяется о стену и возвращается на свое место. Сверху накладываются Чары.

Гермиона с Годриком удивленно поднимают головы, глядя на возмущенную сестру.

\- Что он опять сделал? - понимающе откликнулся Гриффиндор.

Такое состояние Кандиды стало уже привычным. Кузина разве что не ночевала в покоях брата, стараясь держаться поближе к нему и подальше - от Слизерина. Тот ухаживал галантно, по всем правилам, но основательница все равно бегала от него, как от дементора. Пуффендуй регулярно отпаивала ее успокаивающими сборами.

\- Он... он... - Гарри задыхался, щеки заливал румянец. - Он хотел... попытался меня... поцеловать!

\- Это вполне естественное желание - целовать любимую девушку.

\- Но я же... я же... - косноязычие вернулось к Поттеру в полной мере, румянец стал сильнее.

Гермиона прищурилась.

\- Тебя... кто-нибудь уже целовал? - задала она вопрос.

И поняла, что попала в точку. Гарри помотал головой.

\- Нет, - тихо, смущенно пробормотал он.

\- А ты - кого-нибудь?

\- Нет.

Салазар Слизерин прижался спиной к двери, которую только что сделал прозрачной с одной стороны и взломал Заглушающие чары Кандиды. Прижал руку ко рту. Его нежная, ранимая, но такая сильная, уверенная в себе Кандида... невинна. Теперь все вставало на свои места, появлялось объяснение страху, почти ужасу в ее глазах, когда он подходил к ней. И почему она так вздрагивала и смущалась. Почему предпочитала закрываться в своих покоях или лаборатории. Она просто смущалась.

Волшебник еще раз посмотрел на драгоценную Кандиду, которая стояла напротив своего кузена. Щеки ее пылали совершенно очаровательным румянцем, как и маленькие, аккуратные ушки. И ей так шли эти ее приспособления для улучшения зрения, делали ее еще более хрупкой, нежной.

Если не вспоминать, как она гоняла по двору Годрика, орудуя одновременно и палочкой и Осой.

Эта женщина обязана принадлежать ему! Но нужна осторожность, деликатность. Он будет первым, кто проведет ее по тропе любовных наслаждений.

Слизерин оторвался от стены и направился в сторону своих покоев, широко улыбаясь и мурлыча себе под нос незатейливую песенку. Попадавшиеся по дороге ученики еще долго смотрели ему вслед. Когда у темного мага такое настроение, нужно ожидать гадости и не попадаться ему на пути.

 

Гарри лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок. Как, вот как объяснить им, чтобы дошло?! Он ни разу не целовался, не держался за руки с девушкой - Гермиона Грейнджер не в счет, она лучший друг! А тут пристают, ухаживают, цветы дарят. И кто - темный маг, самый сильный и знаменитый. Мамочки! Лучше бы он с Хвосторогой сразился.

И ведь не скажешь, что Салазар ему не нравится. Как человек, как специалист он восхитителен, но вот в остальном.... Гарри даже не представлял, каково это - когда двое мужчин целуются.

Во что он ввязался?!

 

\- Годрик, либо ты убираешь его от меня, либо я за себя не отвечаю!

Салазар счастливо вздохнул. Его Кандида такая пылкая, такая страстная. А какие проклятия знает!

 

\- Годрик, я тебя как Мерлина прошу, найди ты мне замену. Уже сил моих нет, эта зараза мне змею подарила!

Салазар улыбнулся. Как Кандида шипела, оказывается она тоже знает парселтанг! Они могли бы вместе разговаривать, и никто другой не понял бы их секретов.

 

\- Вы знаете, скоро состоится Турнир Меча и Магии, - заметила Пуффендуй во время обеденного перерыва.

Студенты расположились за столами, преподаватели - традиционно, на возвышении. Отсутствовала лишь Кандида, она отсыпалась после того, как Салазар притащил в замок детеныша василиска и первым делом показал его ей. В полночь. Толком не разбудив. Спросонья, Когтевран даже не сразу поняла, кого и на что прокляла. Но василиск пересказывал такие обороты!

\- Кстати, я слышала, сэр Томас просил Кандиду оказать ему честь и стать его Дамой сердца, - продолжала Пуффендуй.

Студенты опасливо покосились на преподавательский стол, атмосфера за которым резко сгустилась, стала напряженной. Салазар почернел лицом, зеленые глаза засверкали, и он вылетел из-за стола, бросив салфетку на стул.

\- И зачем ты ему это сказала? - обратился Годрик к коллеге. - Он же теперь ни есть, ни спать не сможет.

\- Да и сэра Томаса жалко, - поддакнула Гермиона. - Тем более, что Кандида ему отказала.

Пышечка-Пуффендуй проказливо улыбнулась и как ни в чем не бывало продолжила попивать свой чай.

 

Сэр Томас продержался ровно две минуты, одна из которых была потрачена на представления. Против озверевшего Салазара Слизерина у него не было ни малейшего шанса.

\- Теперь победитель может попросить приз у своей Дамы Сердца, - объявил глашатай.

Гарри понял, что возненавидел Турниры до конца дней своих, когда Слизерин направился к нему и попросил платок в знак своего расположения.

Зато Турнир стал последней каплей - Гарри нашел способ вернуться в свое время.

\- Я вас люблю, я вам искренне благодарен, но мне пора. Больше я этого не выдержу! - с такими словами Гарри отправился в ритуальный зал.

У него есть только одна попытка. Если Слизерин узнает, что он хотел сбежать, запрет до конца дней в Тайной комнате вместе с василиском. И не против будет только последний.

Но разве Гарри не известен, как самый удачливый гриффиндорец?

 

В Большом зале проходил обычный обед, переговаривались студенты, общались с гостями Турнира Трех Волшебников. Лишь стол Гриффиндора был мрачен, да директор ходил хмурым. Пропал четвертый участник Турнира, Гарри Поттер. Пропал целых два месяца назад. После объявления решения Кубка Огня и проверки палочек, как сквозь землю провалился. Его не могли отыскать ни заклинания, ни зелья, сваренные Снейпом, ни лучшие авроры.

Как будто его не существовало.

Поэтому появившееся в центре Зала голубоватое свечение насторожило всех. Снейп первым подошел к центру событий, отогнал студентов под защиту преподавателей, сам достал палочку. Так, на всякий случай.

Буквально из воздуха появилась молодая девушка в старинном платье. Зеленоглазая, в очках, отдаленно она напоминала пропавшего Гарри Поттера.

Девушка огляделась по сторонам, странно всхлипнула и бросилась на шею профессору Зельеварения.

\- Профессор Снейп, я так рад вас видеть! - завопил он, целуя обычно угрюмого, а сейчас ошарашенного преподавателя в крючковатый нос.

В следующий момент тот отлетел к стене. Девушка обернулась, хлопнула ресницами и попятилась. Из такого же синеватого свечения к ней приближался высокий, статный черноволосый мужчина. Он не сводил взгляда и палочки с профессора Снейпа.

\- Так это тот, кто завоевал твое сердце и из-за которого ты отказываешь мне, дорогая Кандида? - его голосом можно было смело замораживать Озеро. - Он слишком слаб и не достоин тебя. Значит, мне остается только одно - отвоевать тебя, убив соперника.

Девушка пятилась от надвигающейся угрозы. Снейп уже поднялся, достал было палочку, однако снова был сметен новой волной. Впрочем, как и угрожающий ему брюнет.

\- Прекратите немедленно! - в зале появилась кудрявая женщина под руку с молодым, рыжеволосым мужчиной. - Салазар, ты пугаешь Кандиду! - девушка подошла, обняла брюнетку, погладила по голове. - Не переживай, сама выберешь, за кого замуж пойдешь. Если хочешь, даже за этого страшненького, - кивнула она в сторону Снейпа.

\- Только через мой труп! - категорично заявил Салазар.

\- Иди к черту! - не выдержала Кандида. - Сколько раз тебе говорить, мы не можем быть вместе! У меня ни гроша за душой, нет родителей, я сирота, я вряд ли понравлюсь твоим родственникам, у меня никогда не будет детей! За мной постоянно охотится какой-то мерзкий упырь и мечтает убить к чертовой матери, твой потомок, кстати, газеты, поклонники, будь они трижды неладны, надоедливые представители твоего факультета, куда меня чуть не запихнула дурацкая Шляпа Годрика. Ах, да, еще я парень. Понимаешь, Салазар, парень! И меня на самом деле зовут Гарри.

До этого наблюдавший за средневековыми страстями молча директор, потрясенно ахнул.

\- Гарри? Мальчик мой?

\- Ну уж точно не девочка, - проворчал Поттер.

А в следующий момент его сгребли в объятия. Слизерин приблизил губы к уху.

\- Это все твои претензии? - Гарри оторопело кивнул. - Тогда не вижу проблемы.

И его поцеловали. Сильно, крепко и удивительно нежно. Гарри дернулся пару раз, затем затих, расслабился. Слизерин оторвался, довольно облизнулся.

\- И с родственничком моим разберемся. И с факультетом, - многообещающий взгляд в сторону стола Слизерина.

\- Я парень, - жалобно протянул Поттер.

Слизерин улыбнулся еще пакостнее и шире.

\- И с этим разберемся.

Гарри вздохнул и решил смириться. В конце концов, целуется Салазар просто восхитительно.


	7. Советы на будущее. (Мадара Учиха/femНаруто Узумаки)

И почему никто не замечает, насколько хорош Мадара Учиха? Он внушает уважение и трепет, для него все происходящее - не более, чем игра. Один против целой армии шиноби, он в очередной раз доказывает, как измельчало нынешнее поколение бойцов. То, что он делает в одиночку, им приходится осиливать целой группой.

Он проносится сквозь строй бойцов, как нож сквозь масло, его путь сопровождается громкими криками и неприятным хрустом ломающихся костей. Только сейчас, о, только сейчас шиноби поняли, что такое настоящий боец, воспитанный войной, который не знал мирного времени. Когда на каждого противника приходится только по одному удару, и он должен быть смертельным.

Его движения быстры и смазаны тенью, его волосы жесткие и наполнены чакрой, они режут, как отточенная проволока шиноби. За такие не ухватишься. По сравнению с ним движения других кажутся медленным, неуклюжими, какими-то слишком детскими. Они вызывают жалость и понимание, что нынешнему поколению нечего противопоставить Учиха Мадаре. Его звали демоном, но он был не один настолько сильный, целый род, целая семья. И становится страшно от одной лишь мысли, что в прошлом многие шиноби обладали подобными навыками.

Куда все подевалось?

Он выдыхает огненный шар, Адское испепеление, один, а навстречу ему выдвигается целый ряд шиноби, чтобы создать одну стену, способную противостоять его технике. Становится обидно, до боли обидно, как пала низко планка нынешних бойцов. И страшно, что они могут проиграть. И будущее, которое она знает, никогда не случится.

Неужели они не видят, как хорош Учиха Мадара? Как перекатываются под кожей гладкие мускулы, как легки и быстры его движения, как точны убийственные пальцы, а глаза - глубокие, почти бездонные. Он ищет, кроваво-красный шаринган на черном фоне, ищет достойных противников, он насмехается. Потанцуем? Для него это не более, чем танец. Единственный, с кем он сражался по-настоящему, уже давно мертв.

Наруто поерзала на скале, поправила округлившийся живот. В руку толкнулась ножка ее сына. Их сына. В толпе Объединенной Армии она заметила светловолосую макушку, над которой поднималась невидимая, но ощутимая всеми сенсорами спираль сен-чакры. Она-мелкая, она-прошлая готовится создать рассен-сюрикен, чтобы атаковать Мадару. Не будь у него ринненгана, это бы помогло.

Наруто нахмурилась, и ребенок внутри снова толкнулся, словно ощущая тревогу матери. Девушка погладила животик и вновь устремила свой взгляд на разворачивающуюся перед ней битву. Все это она уже пережила в прошлом, много лет прошло. И теперь вот снова из-за каких-то дурацких печатей оказалась здесь. Пришлось забраться на скалу, чтобы можно было смотреть с безопасного расстояния и все видеть.

Она давно мечтала увидеть со стороны этот бой, первую встречу с Мадарой.

Синий скелет Сусано вызвал два метеорита. Наруто помнила, как страшно было ей тогда, как она стояла, парализованная страхом, покоренная масштабом силы, способностей противника. Она рвалась вперед, стиснув зубы, чтобы спасти друзей, дорогих людей, а внутри зрело восхищение.

Земля содрогнулась, закричали люди, на несколько минут пространство заполнил грохот рушащихся камней. Когда все закончилось, Наруто осторожно спустилась со скалы. Удивительно, но на последних месяцах ребенок позволял ей использовать чакру. Очаг и каналы малыша уже сформировались, так что больше энергия мамы ему не требовалась. Разве что в исключительных случаях. Наруто помнила, как тяжело было первые месяцы, когда она не могла создать даже каварими. И как муж опекал ее целыми днями, не отходил ни на шаг, рычал на всех и чуть ли не под Сусано посадил, лишь бы с женой ничего не случилось.

Иногда Учиха такие... перестраховщики, особенно гении.

Наруто, ковыляя между камней, осторожно приблизилась к определенному месту. Да, кажется она-мелкая именно здесь.

\- Кто ты? - к горлу прижался кунай и тут же выпал из дрожащей руки.

Потому что нельзя не узнать собственное, пусть и повзрослевшее, отражение.

\- Ага, угадала, датебайо!

\- Это какая-то иллюзия! - ах, да, она-мелкая всегда была недоверчива, правда, успешно это скрывала.

\- Не совсем, скорее, дурацкие печати Узумаки, раздобытые где-то Сакурой-чан, - пожала плечами взрослая и опустился на ближайший камень. Ноги отекали, ходить было тяжело, особенно с пузом. - Слушай меня внимательно. Не знаю, сколько времени мне отведено, поэтому нужно поторопиться. Хочешь закончить войну в свою пользу, да еще и его вот заполучить? - ткнула она пальцем себе за спину, где на скале гордо обозревал хаос и разрушения Учиха Мадара.

\- Нет, он противник, он враг....

Наруто приподняла бровь, и мелкая сдулась.

\- Не надо, - поморщилась будущая мама. - Я давно уже поняла, что моя судьба - длинноволосые брюнеты с мерзким характером. Иди сюда. Значит, сначала надо отменить Эдо Тенсей, не волнуйся, этим как раз Саске с Итачи занимаются, должна же и от них быть польза. Затем Мадара использует кое-какую секретную технику и станет живым. И вот тогда... - она яростно зашептала на ухо самой себе действенные секреты победы над Мадарой.

\- Джинчурики, с кем ты там шепчешься? Думаешь, она тебе поможет?

Кажется, или Мадара поперхнулся, когда взрослая Наруто повернулась, и мужчина увидел округлое положение.

\- Кто ты? - поднял он бровь.

\- Наруто У... зумаки, - пожала плечами будущая мамочка, поглаживая живот. - Из будущего.

\- Из будущего? Ты мне пригодишься.

Мадара попытался захватить добычу древесными путами, но вокруг Наруто неожиданно возник синий скелет Сусано, о который разбилась техника Первого.

\- Что это такое? - удивленно осматривал Мадара клановый прием, который ну никак не мог оказаться в руках Узумаки. Тем более, шарингана в глазах не наблюдалось.

\- Побочные эффекты беременности, - хмыкнула Наруто.

За спиной понимающе икнула она-мелкая. Икнула, посмотрела на себя из будущего, на Мадару, потом снова на себя. На губах появилась плотоядная улыбка. Наруто-взрослая чуть ли руки не потерла. Знала она, какие мысли пришли в голову. Теперь все будет отлично.

\- Кто отец ребенка? - зарычал Мадара. Что Учиха, понятно, осталось лишь выяснить имя.

\- Сам как думаешь? - изогнула бровь Наруто, показывая на Сусано.

Знакомая синяя форма с раздваивающимися в локтях руками и внушительными клыками.

Под ногами растеклись нити печати, и девушка облегченно вздохнула. Пора возвращаться.

\- Не забудь - за ухом! - напомнила она напоследок, перемещаясь в родную Коноху.

Чтобы тут же попасть в знакомые сильные, уверенные руки. Мужчина профессионально облапал ее, ой, то есть проверил на наличие повреждений, убедился, что все в порядке и перетащил к себе на колени. Рядом нарисовалась Сакура с активированным медицинским дзюцу.

\- Мадара, мне надо проверить твою жену.

\- Грр!

\- Не сделаю я ей ничего плохого, нужно всего лишь убедиться, что ребенок в порядке.

\- Потанцуем? - угрожающе предложил Учиха.

Сакура закатила глаза.

\- Ты меня все равно не убьешь, роды у джинчурики принимать могу только я.

\- Попрошу внучку Хаши, - тут же нашел альтернативу гений.

Наруто захихикала, уткнулась в изгиб плеча мужа, чувствуя, как еще крепче сжимаются вокруг руки.

\- И совсем не смешно, - мрачно заявил появившийся Четвертый Хокаге. - Ты хоть представляешь, что я чувствовал, когда вместо того, чтобы сражаться, ты полезла целоваться к противнику. Я даже не знаю, кто больше удивился: мы или Мадара.

\- Вы, - буркнул Учиха.

\- Ага, Мадара был полностью деморализован вылизыванием за ухом, - вставил свои пять ре Второй Хокаге. - У нас все в Деревне знали, что у Демона Учиха там чувствительная зона. Девчонки растрепали. Я лишь одного не понимаю, как тебе удалось вырубить его с одного поцелуя?

Мадара тоже с интересом посмотрел на жену. Этот секрет она ему не раскрывала, а он сам не помнил. Очнулся он уже в отстроенной Конохе, скованный по рукам и ногам ограничителями, дома у мелкой джинчурики. Что происходило потом, лучше никому не знать. Можно лишь сказать, что как честный человек, просто обязан был жениться. Наруто не настаивала, наоборот, говорила, что у нее полно вариантов вроде того же Саске. Этого собственническая душа Учиха вынести уже не могла. Так Наруто стала Учиха, а Саске старался по широкой дуге обходить дом на окраине Конохи.

Наруто порылась в кармане и достала прозрачный блеск для губ.

\- Снотворное, сильное, не ощутимое, личный рецепт ба-чан. Она так моего крестного домой к себе затаскивала.

Второй Хокаге закатил глаза, Четвертый хлопнул себя по лбу.

\- А я говорил, что не стоит ей учиться у Джирайи с Тсунаде.

Наруто засияла солнышком.

\- В любом случае мои советы на будущее помогли.

И с этим нельзя было поспорить.


	8. Решение всех проблем

\- Ты запросто мог подделать почерк Шисуи шаринганом...

Саске было страшно, очень страшно. Его старшего брата обвиняли не только в том, что он убил своего лучшего друга и родича, но и предал весь клан Учиха в целом.

Итачи стоял гордо, несгибаемый под градом обвинений. Саске как никогда гордился им и не понимал, почему отец ничего не сделает. Почему просто стоит и смотрит.

Сейчас маленький Учиха мечтал, чтобы произошло какое-нибудь чудо, чтобы они отвлеклись от Итачи, перестали на него кричать.

\- Твою мать! Чтоб тебя... .... ...

На обвинителей откуда-то сверху свалился Наруто Узумаки, главный балбес и раздолбай Конохи. И, к сожалению, одноклассник Саске. И тут же высказал все, что думает по поводу стоящих где попало шиноби.

Да, не о таком чуде он мечтал.

Пока Фугаку Учиха пытался прийти в себя и решить, что делать с нарушителем, сам "нарушитель" поднялся, попрыгал на лежащих на земле Учихах. Подумал, посмотрел на них и еще раз попрыгал.

\- Ой, а что это у вас тут происходит, датебайо? - с любопытством осведомился он.

Саске помнил этот жест в исполнении Ируки-сенсея: с размаху, со смачным шлепком, опустить ладонь на лицо, прикрывая глаза. Как он теперь понимал его!

\- Меня обвиняют в убийстве соклановца, - глубокий голос Итачи стал полной неожиданностью.

С чего бы это брат отчитывается перед этим неудачником?

\- Ась? Идиоты что ли? - на лице Узумаки отразилось неподдельное недоумение.

Итачи открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но его прервало появление светло-синего овала прямо в воздухе. Оттуда вышел парень, лохматый, с большими глазами, судя по всему, ровесник Узумаки.

\- Узу, вот ты скажи мне, у тебя все тут такие идиоты или встречаются нормальные? - всплеснул он руками. - Представляешь, случайно открыл портал не туда, вышел на речку, а там какой-то суицидник с обрыва сиганул. Без глаз! Нет, я его, конечно, выловил. Вот он.

Парень скрылся в портале, привез оттуда каталку с привязанным к ней Учиха Шисуи.

\- В общем, нам нужны глаза, чтобы я мог в дальнейшем с чистой совестью промывать ему мозг через кишечник.

Наруто потер лоб.

\- Проблемка. Глаза-то нужны с шаринганами, - он тяжело вздохнул. - Ладно, наведаюсь к Данзо, пошуршу в заначке.

\- Не любишь ты его навещать, - проницательно заметил парень.

Узумаки сморщился.

\- Он меня к отчетам припахивает. Это на всю ночь. Ладно, я пошел.

И исчез с хлопком. Парень достал сигарету, Итачи помог прикурить с помощью Катона.

\- Тсуна, как дела?

\- Жить можно, - покивал парень. - Дед заезжал, пытался силу блокировать. Теперь вот лысый ходит. Во всех местах.

Бесшумно появился Наруто. В колбе, в специальной жидкости, плавали глаза с шаринганами. В количестве двух штук.

\- Натурой буду расплачиваться. Всю ночь, - мрачно известил он. - У Конохи снова какие-то трения с Облаком.

\- Гарри попроси. Он жмот хуже Мармона. Сдерет с них такую сумму, что они больше в Лист не сунутся.

\- Я Гарри на Акацуки натравил, - склонился над бессознательным Шисуи Узумаки. И быстро, ловко пересадил глаза, залечил. Видно было, что действия ему привычны. - Дал ему полный карт-бланш. Он же у нас яойщик.

\- Что, в группировке ни одной женщины нет? - поразился Тсуна.

\- Есть. Одна. Но и та какая-то... фиолетовая, - хохотнул Наруто.

\- Конец Акацукам, больше мы их не увидим, - подвел итог Тсуна.

\- Почему? - раздался удивленный голос.

Саске показалось, что у него начались галлюцинации. Если судить по виду отца, не он один так думал.

Прямо в воздухе, сидя на метле, висел черноволосый, зеленоглазый парень. Он поправил круглые очки, достал папку.

\- Итак, отчет по Акацукам! - торжественно возвестил он. - Конан, Нагато, Яхико. Устойчивый PG-13, тройничок. Правда, пришлось вернуть Яхико к жизни, договариваться с богиней Смерти, но когда нас останавливали такие пустяки? - отмахнулся он. - Далее у нас Сассори и Дейдара. Дальше R-ки дело не зашло, а жаль. Беседы об искусстве, поцелуи. Иногда мне кажется, что Акасуна - бревно в постели, но, надеюсь, Дейдара его расшевелит. Какудзу и Хидан, брр, - он передернул плечами, как будто стало внезапно холодно. - NC-21, с практикой БДСМ. Брр, не люблю все эти связывания, принуждения, брр.

Саске было интересно, о ком говорит парень. Однако бледные лица отца и очнувшихся родственников говорили, что они прекрасно знают. И им плохо.

\- И, наконец, мой любимый перс из Акацуки! - парень потер руки. - Орочимару.

Имя великого саннина он произносил с чувством, с удовольствием.

\- Какой мужчина! - восхитился он. - А какой язык!

Наруто уже лежал на бессознательной тушке Шисуи, подвывая от смеха. Компанию ему составлял закрывший лицо ладонями Тсуна.

\- Что.... Что ты с ним сделал? - сквозь слезы спросил он.

Парень на метле пожал плечами.

\- Ну, кто же знал, что они с Кабуто любят игру "Строгий учитель и провинившийся ученик", - с непередаваемой интонацией произнес парень и демонстративно прикусил губу.

Его друзья заржали, как кони.

\- Ах, да, чуть не забыл! - хлопнул себя по лбу парень на метле. Щёлкнул пальцами.

Прямо в воздухе возник прямоугольный экран, показывающий двух мужчин, которые.... Саске показалось, что у него из ушей пошел пар, а сам сравнялся по температуре с кипящим чайником.

Мужчины самозабвенно... радовались встрече, сопровождая действо такими стонами!..

\- Мне удалось убедить Обито, что все это время Рин была предлогом, а на самом деле он жутко скучал по Какаши. И ревновал именно его.

\- Тормоза, конечно, ребята, но изобретательность и многообразие поз все искупает, - хмыкнул Тсуна.

\- Легализация на тебе, Узу.

\- Да понял уже, датебайо. Значит, снова к Данзо, - вздохнул Наруто.

\- Я с тобой, - тут же отреагировал Итачи.

\- Зачем?!

\- Попросить благословения на круглосуточный, многолетний пригляд за джинчурики, - со значением произнес гений Учиха.

Губы Наруто медленно растянулись в улыбке.

\- Я быстро вырасту, - почти с угрозой.

\- Я на это надеюсь, - с предвкушением.

В конце концов, нет лучшего средства, чем решить все проблемы миром, чем Наруто Узумаки.

Да и мужчина из него обещал получиться симпатичный.


	9. Мое правильное будущее (Гаара/femНаруто Узумаки)

Демон, демон, демон.... Снова и снова. Гаара закрыл уши ладонями, сжался в комочек, как будто это могло защитить его от злобы, несправедливых выкриков толпы. Никто вокруг не знает, как больно режет злость, как холодна ненависть.

Если бы он только знал, ради чего стоит жить! Если бы только кто-нибудь сказал ему, что все обязательно будет хорошо, что его мир не всегда будет кроваво-красным, как волосы отца, и пахнуть ржавчиной и солью. Если бы хоть кто-нибудь смог бы убедить семью, что он не чудовище и не желает убивать! Если бы....

Песок под ногами зашуршал, складываясь в иероглифы древней печати, из кандзи на лбу мальчика пошла кровь. Кровь и песок - они всегда сопровождали его, самые верные и преданные. Гаара не успел даже охнуть, как его затянуло, потащило, понесло.....

Он стоял в незнакомой светлой комнате. В компании отца, брата, сестры и Старейшин. Судя по всему, их вырвало с совещания. Они были странными, полупрозрачными. Гаара взглянул на свои руки. Сквозь них виднелся пол.

\- Твоих рук дело? - прорычал отец.

Остальные смотрели настороженно, как на дикого зверя.

\- Я... - начал было оправдываться Гаара, но его прервал шорох, донесшийся с боку. Все тут же повернулись в сторону звука.

Обеспокоенные перемещением, они не заметили, что комната не пустует. На широкой кровати лежал мужчина, одеяло прикрывало нижнюю часть тела, но тонкая ткань ее оставляла сомнений, что он полностью обнажен.

В нем легко узнавался джинчурики Однохвостого. Те же красные волосы, словно подведенные глаза - естественная пигментация кожи. Те же черты лица с поправкой на прошедшие годы. Та же татуировка на лбу.

На широкой груди у него спала девушка. В свете ранних утренних лучей ее волосы отливали золотом, напоминая нити, которыми вышивают дорогие ковры в пустыне. Партнер обнимал ее одной рукой, прижимая к самому сердцу.

Неожиданно мужчина вздрогнул всем телом и распахнул глаза. Гаара знал, что ему приснился кошмар. Он никогда не кричал во сне, лишь просыпался в диком ужасе.

Женщина на груди шевельнулась, подняла голову.

\- Гаара? - голос со сна хриплый, яркие-яркие голубые глаза теряли сонную дымку.

\- Кошмар приснился.

\- Что именно?

\- Что ты не здесь.

Такие простые и одновременно сложные слова. Женщина поднялась на локте, уже полностью проснувшись, ущипнула взрослого Гаару за руку. А затем со всего маху врезала в живот. Шиноби согнулся, а женщина распрямила его и снова заняла место на его груди.

\- Убедился в реальности? - лукаво улыбнулась, но тут же посерьезнела. Обхватила тонкими пальцами лицо мужчины. - Я всегда буду рядом! - клятвенно пообещала она.

Маленький Гаара с благоговением смотрел на нежность и любовь в глазах женщины. И на собственное обожание, преклонение перед нею. Он-взрослый не просто любил эту блондинку, он боготворил ее, не мог надышаться. Это было видно по его жестам, взглядам.

И она отвечала ему, принадлежала целиком и полностью! Не считала чудовищем.

Неожиданно взрослый стрельнул глазами в то место, где стояли свидетели, хотя не мог их видеть. Иначе уже напал бы.

\- Когда ты полюбила меня, Наруто?

Женщина устроилась поудобнее. Только сейчас маленький Гаара заметил отметины в виде усиков на ее щеках.

\- Не знаю. Наверное, еще в первую нашу встречу. Ты был таким опасным и загадочным, - пошевелила она бровями.

И взвизгнула, когда получила шлепок пониже спины.

\- Не знаю, правда, датебайо! Нет точного времени или места. Не знаю, когда это началось. Но помню, как поняла, когда ты чуть не умер...

\- Я умер.

\- Чуть не умер! - с нажимом произнесла женщина, ударяя ладошкой по груди. - Помню, что опустела. Все потеряло смысл. Мне хотелось тогда сдохнуть. И я рада, что моей энергии хватило на технику Чие. Иначе я просто не смогла бы.... не смогла бы, - покачала она головой и поежилась, как будто посреди пустыни ей стало вдруг холодно.

\- Но так и не стала Хокаге, как планировала.

Наруто закатила глаза.

\- Ты забываешь вторую часть моего высказывания. "И вы признаете меня!". Мне хотелось, чтобы меня признали. Сейчас я героиня своей Деревни, у меня два прекрасных в своей невыносимости ребенка. Не проходит и дня, чтобы на Каруру не пожаловался Совет старейшин и половина Суны. Сын.... Кстати, где он?

\- В лабораториях, как и всегда, - пожал плечами Гаара. В глазах - смех.

\- А я предлагала назвать его Орочимару! - наставительно произнесла Наруто. - Но есть сейчас в моей жизни один недостаток. Мой мужчина, - она погладила мужа по гладкой щеке. - Я люблю его больше всего на свете. И не представляю жизни без него. А он... он принимает меня со всеми недостатками.

\- Ты моя сила, - Гаара прижался губами к ладони жены. - Моя жизнь.

Наруто оседлала его, тонкая ткань заскользила по соблазнительному телу, заставив маленького Гаару вспыхнуть, как вдруг.....

Дверь распахнулась. В комнату ворвалась Старейшина Чие.

\- И что это такое? Я должна за Казекаге решения на Совете принимать?! - скрестила руки на груди она.

\- Вы можете, - пробурчал мужчина, все еще сжимая ладонями бедра своей жены.

\- Вообще-то мы тут трудимся над созданием третьего наследника семейства Собаку но! - возмущение в голосе Наруто перемешивалось со смехом.

\- Вам что, двух не хватает?! 

\- Нет! - хором.

\- А Деревне хватает! - прыснула концентрированным ядом старушка. - Казекаге-сама....

\- Когда там у тебя следующий дипломатический визит в Коноху? - наклонилась к уху мужа Наруто.

\- Никаких визитов! - взвилась Старейшина. - Последствия двух предыдущих не знаем, куда девать.

\- В лабораторию, - предложил Гаара.

\- На эксперименты? - с предвкушением потерла лапки Чие.

\- Бросить что ли бомбу биджу? - вопросила у потолка Наруто.

\- Уже и шуток не понимаете, - пробурчала, отступая, Чие.

Дослушать конец диалога не удалось - Гаару выдернуло назад, возвращая в его время.

Стоя на скале, мальчик пообещал себе, что обязательно сделает это будущее реальностью.

А когда встретил во время экзамена на звание чунина Наруто Узумаки, понял, что у него все получится.


	10. Мы Амуры, мы Амуры, мы устроим шуры-муры...

В каждом маленьком ребенке,  
И в мальчишке, и в девчонке  
Есть по двести грамм взрывчатки  
Или даже полкило.

Напевал Гарри Поттер, помешивая высокой деревянной поварешкой нечто ядовито-зеленого цвета в большом котле. Как много интересных мультиков он пропустил, благо Виктор помог и с доставкой, и с переводом.

Неподалеку на диванах развалились близнецы Уизли, которые и предоставили ингредиенты. Взамен лишь попросили присутствовать при знаменательном событии приготовления зелья из рецептов Салазара Слизерина. Шутником оказался Основатель, ох, баловником!

\- Гарри, объясни ты мне убогому... - начал Джордж.

\- ... что ты там такое варишь? - как всегда закончил Фред.

Поттер был единственным, кто умел их различать. И близнецы бились над задачей, как заставить Гарри Поттера их перепутать.

Экспериментатор-энтузиаст отвлекся от своего варева, благо рецепт позволял, откинул прядь отросших волос с лица.

\- "Любовь - твое самое сильное оружие, мой мальчик", - сверкнул он глазами, явно кого-то передразнивая. - "Северус очень одинок, после того, как твоя мама отказала ему дружбе, он замкнулся, весь его мир внезапно опустел...". И поэтому он решил ее убить, чтоб наверняка она его простила, - фыркнул Поттер. - "Пойми его и будь снисходителен. Для него ты - напоминание о любви, которой ему так не хватает". По-моему не любви ему не не хватает, а секса. Банальный недотрах сказывается.

\- О, братец, посмотри, какие слова знает наш малыш Гарри!

\- И что же ты задумал?

\- Будет ему любовь, большая и... - Поттер заржал. - Светлая. Все слизеринское подземелье знает, что наш старший сиятельнейший неравнодушно дышит к нашему мрачнейшему, вот пусть и позаботится о повышении уровня любви в его организме.

\- Это - афродизиак? - понимающе откликнулся Джордж.

\- Не совсем, - уклончиво ответил Гарри, довольно кивая. - Если взаимности нет, то и реакции не будет. Этакая проверка на вшивость. Ох, и шутник же Салазар. В дневнике описывает, как на Основателях попробовал это зелье. Кстати, именно поэтому наследник есть только у него - успел обзавестись до романа с Гриффиндором.

\- Какие подробности....

\- ... узнаешь об истории.

\- Ну, что, - Гарри сверкнул колдовскими глазами еще раз. - Пойдем вершить историю?

 

\- Северус, - сиятельный лорд Малфой вошел в кабинет Зельеварения. - Что случилось? Ты оторвал меня от важных деловых переговоров. Что такого срочного случилось, что ты шлешь мне письма школьной совой?

Снейп поднял глаза от проверяемых эссе.

\- Я никого не посылал, - недоуменно ответил он. - На факультете полный порядок, твой сыночек ведет себя тише воды ниже травы, после того, как Поттер случайно сварил на моем уроке яд и пообещал на нем испробовать. И ведь может, зараза гриффиндорская!

Малфой согласно вздохнул. С распоясавшимся героем надо что-то делать, но вот что? И кому? Темный лорд, после того, как использовал его кровь в ритуале возрождения на кладбище, долго плевался, а после и вовсе издох, как змея. Поттер же, насвистывая, на глазах изумленных Пожирателей, отвязался от памятника, ввел себе какое-то противоядие, свистнул кубок и исчез, не успели они сказать "Авада Кедавра".

\- То есть это не ты? - прищурился подозрительно.

\- Я же уже сказал, - начал раздражаться Снейп.

\- Простите, но это я, - раздался веселый голос.

На пороге стоял Поттер собственной персоной. Он прошел к мужчинам, держа руки в карманах.

\- Но зачем, Поттер? - первым отреагировал Малфой, пока Снейп приходил в себя от подобной наглости.

Гарри улыбнулся, достал из кармана обычный магловский пульверизатор и прыснул в лицо сначала Снейпу, а затем Малфою. И поскорее смотался из кабинета. Уже в коридоре послышались Запирающие заклинания.

Малфой попробовал зеленоватую жидкость. А ничего так, вкусненько.

Гарри приложил ухо к двери. Сначала ничего не происходило, а потом....

\- Поттер, сука!

\- Поттер, спасибо!

Гарри ухмыльнулся, спрятал пульверизатор в карман и, насвистывая, направился к выходу из подземелий.

\- И ничего я не сука, я мальчик, только сегодня утром проверял, - обфыркал он заявление Снейпа.

Навстречу попался Драко Малфой.

\- Потти, что ты забыл в наших подземельях? Зачем тебе эта странная баночка?.. Что ты прыскаешь мне.... апчхи!

Гарри вылетел в коридор, из ближайшего кабинета ломился в запертые двери пышущий жаждой мщения Малфой.

\- Невилл, ты-то мне и нужен! - обрадовался проходящему мимо товарищу Гарри, как родному.

Тот подозрительно захлопал глазами, но кивнул.

\- Там нужна твоя консультация, - Гарри прыснул в лицо товарищу, мысленно перед ним извинившись. И толкнул в кабинет.

Волшебное снадобье Слизерина он израсходовал на взрослых магов, так что Хорьку и Невиллу достался обычный афродизиак, так удачно припасенный в качестве плана В.

\- Поттер, сука!

Гарри закатил глаза.

\- Весь в своего крестного!

 

Утром к Гарри подсел Рон.

\- Ты слышал, уроков Зельеварения не будет. Снейп заболел.

Поттер пакостно захихикал. Никак спину сорвал, гад подземельный!

\- А еще Невилл себя странно ведет, - скривился рыжий, поглядывая на товарища.

\- Да? И что странного?

\- Гарри он сидит вместе с Малфоем! - взвился рыжий.

Гарри посмотрел на сладкую парочку, буквально светящуюся от удовольствия и удовлетворенности. Позавидовал им по-белому и вернулся к завтраку.

\- Суррогатное материнство еще никто не отменял, - пожал плечами.

\- И это все, что тебя волнует? - не поверил свои ушам рыжий.

\- Нет, но смазку и обезболивающее им варить не стану, пусть к Снейпу идут.

\- Нам и не нужно, - сзади подошел Малфой под руку с Невиллом. Присел рядом, понизил голос. - Ты мне лучше скажи, у тебя еще зелье осталось. Ну, то, первое, которое на крестном с рара опробовал?

\- Допустим, - прищурился Гарри. - А что?

Малфой закатил глаза.

\- Поттер, вопросом на вопрос отвечают только евреи.

\- А ты откуда знаешь?

\- Зануда. Рара хочет развестись с мамой, а подловить ее не может. Ну, так что, одолжишь порцию?

Гарри порылся в необъятных закромах ученической мантии и передал пузырек Малфою.

\- Минус пятьдесят баллов Гриффиндору за вчерашнюю самодеятельность, - раздался желчный голос.

Студенты повернулись к зельевару. Выглядел тот... совсем, совсем не больным. Наоборот, посвежел. Снейп их взгляды понял, ухмыльнулся.

\- И плюс сто баллов Гриффиндору за вовремя проявленные таланты в Зельеварении.


	11. Четвертая Мировая Война и не только шиноби!

аруто Узумаки казалось, что где-то он уже это видел. Когда вытаскивал ржущего Поттера с кладбища.

\- Я попросил помощи в другом измерении, - провозгласил Обито Учиха, пафосно подбоченившись. Джуби, на голове которого стоял бывший масочник, смотрел устало и как-то обреченно. - На моей стороне будет сражаться величайший волшебник - Темный лорд Судеб.

Рядом с ним встал высокий, худощавый, лысый и безносый мужчина, обернутый в тёмную мантию. Мановением волшебной палочки он превратил двадцать человек в каменные статуи.

Да, дело откровенно плохо.

\- Мы тоже позвали на помощь! - Тсунаде, молодец. Узумаки сел в тенечек, закурил. Судя по тоскливому взгляду единственного глаза, Джуби завидовал.

Из портала вышли маги в алых мантиях. Но они ничего не могли поделать против демона и Темного лорда.

\- Значит, пришло время для тяжелой артиллерии, - решил Узумаки.

В воцарившейся тишине фраза прозвучала особенно отчетливо. Наруто щёлкнул пальцами, открывая окно для общения.

\- Поттер, ты там еще не умер? Я твоего лысенького нашел! 

На экране появился лохматый черноволосый парень с яркими зелеными глазами. На фоне темных, мрачных стен.

\- Ты где? - удивился Наруто.

\- В камере смертников в Азкабане, - хмыкнул Поттер.

\- Снова?!

\- Ага.

С той стороны экрана раздались крики, попытки взломать дверь.

\- Весело там у вас!

\- Не то слово! - засмеялся Гарри. - Они хотят выгнать меня в десятый, юбилейный, раз. А я что, дурак, уходить отсюда? Трехразовое питание, собственная комната, отличная библиотека в подвале. Не-ет, не дождутся!

\- Помоги нам с лысеньким и вали обратно, - душевно посоветовал Узумаки.

Из портала вышла "тяжелая артиллерия" - худой, невысокий парень, живописно растрепанный не хуже Мадары. И с секирой в руках. Судя по всему, ею он дверь в камеру и блокировал.

\- Кстати, за что тебя выгоняют из Азкабана? - полюбопытствовал джинчурики.

\- За непотребства и чувство юмора, - хмыкнул в ответ Поттер. - Наверное, не стоило спаривать дементоров против их воли....

Он обозрел пространство, оценил обстановку, увидел Тёмного лорда, обрадовался ему как родному.

\- Том! Давно не виделись! Как дела?

\- Я убью тебя, Поттер! - зашипел Темный лорд.

Гарри закивал.

\- Конечно, конечно, как скажешь. Но сперва ответь на один вопрос, - маг стал серьезным. - Он не дает мне покоя уже много лет. От этого зависит исход нашего противостояния.

Том кивнул. Напряжённая тишина повисла над полем. Сейчас решалась судьба мира.

\- Правда, что у тебя их два? - красноречивый взгляд ниже пояса.

Оглушительно заржал Узумаки.

\- Убью! - прошипел Том.

\- Я к твоим услугам, - Поттер помчался на врага, размахивая секирой. - Привет, Джуби!

Демон приветственно махнул лапой.

По дороге, совершенно случайно, разумеется, маг парализовал Мадару, мимолетом посылая Учихе воздушный поцелуй. И помчался дальше.

Наруто, смотря на ошарашенного Обито, демонстративно размял кулаки.

\- А здесь мы и сами справимся!


	12. Братья наши меньшие

Декан Слизерина Северус Снейп подозревал, что младший Поттер добавит ему проблем. Но никак не ожидал Хаоса, Разрушений и Форменных Безобразий, принесенных все тем же, вышеупомянутым Поттером-младшим.

Начать с того, что мальчишка оказался некромантом. Весьма одаренным, надо сказать, некромантом. После пятого поднятого кладбища родители сдавали его в школу с явным облегчением, написанным на лицах. Лили даже всплакнула - Северус подозревал, что от радости.

Потом это недоразумение умудрилось загреметь в Слизерин, на его факультет. Нет, честное слово, Пуффендуй не так жалко, как самого себя. В конце концов, у Помоны есть Дьявольские силки, Тентакула и другая полезная в хозяйстве живность, которую можно натравить на нерадивого студента. А что есть у бедного декана Слизерина? Яды, всего лишь жалкие яды, переваривать которые Поттер научился еще на втором году жизни - сказывалось влияние бабушки Блэк.

В молодости ему нравилась Лили, некоторые даже утверждали, что безумно любил. Пусть так, но недостаточно любил и недостаточно безумно, чтобы вытерпеть неугомонного отпрыска подруги.

\- Кис-кис-кис, где ты, скотина? Обещаю, убью не сильно и не больно!

Северус уже минут двадцать наблюдал за виляющим задом младшего Поттера, практически полностью скрывшегося под партой в одном из классов. Мальчишка растягивал слова с кровожадным предвкушением. Кого бы он там ни искал, Северус ему заранее сочувствовал.

Затем мальчишка убежал за угол, оттуда раздалось пыхтение, сопение, а в конце - истошный мяв. Выдержать этого Снейп уже не мог. Не то, чтобы жалко миссис Норрис, но ведь Филч ему всю печень проклюет за свою драгоценную блохоловку.

Поттер с ослиным упрямством, сдувая непокорные прядки со лба, тащил кого-то из-за угла за длинный, гибкий хвост. Этот "кто-то" сопротивлялся и показываться явно не собирался. Но потомок Джеймса не просто упорный и настойчивый - упертый, как последний баран.

\- Поттер, что вы делаете?!

Дальше слова из глотки не шли. Потому что лысый чешуйчатый хвост принадлежал крупной мантикоре. Поттер тащил существо за хвост, а та не сопротивлялась, но и не помогала. Просто лежала с закрытыми глазами, как будто спала.

\- Поттер, что это такое? - нет, декан знал, ЧТО это такое. По характерным пятнам на теле, по зевку, обнажившему внушительные клыки в оскаленной пасти. - Это же королевская мантикора! Она в два раза более ядовита, чем ее обычные сородичи. И опасна, раны не заживают, пока животное само не захочет. Поттер, это....

Мальчишка бросил хвост, пнул существо и радостно повернулся к профессору, вытирая со лба трудовой пот.

\- Декан! Познакомьтесь, это - Скотина, мой фамильяр. Вернее, моя, это девочка.

Да, последний факт все меняет!

\- Откуда она у вас? - голос слабый, подрагивающий. Вдобавок к Поттеру еще и королевская мантикора!

Мальчишкам светился, улыбался широко и открыто.

\- У нас в семье по папиной линии есть традиция дарить ребенку какое-нибудь животное в качестве игрушки. Дедушка настоял на соблюдении, а папа с мамой, пакостно похихикав, притащили мне вот ее, - ткнул мантикору еще раз. Та зевнула во всю пасть. - Вообще, мама предлагала сначала василиска или дракона.

\- И почему же отказались?

Поттер пожал плечами.

\- Жалко стало змейку, она ни в чем не виновата, - как само собой разумеющееся. - Скотина не ленивая, просто первые пять лет жизни ей мало удавалось поспать. В основном она пряталась и старалась мимикрировать под окружающую среду. Я силу-то плохо контролировал, запросто ее скручивал, вот сейчас и отсыпается. Вообще, то, что она пережила мое взросление, отличный показатель! - воодушевленно произнес мальчишка.

Снейп тяжело вздохнул. Лили, ты была такой милой, светлой девочкой. Какого черта угораздило тебя связаться с темной семейкой, да еще и наплодить вот ЭТО? Об него Темный Лорд споткнулся, после чего умер, а тут бедный и несчастный декан Слизерина.

\- Поттер, - вкрадчиво, как с душевнобольным, - вам не приходило в голову, что мантикора может вас укусить или отравить?

Так на него еще ни разу не смотрели! Даже Скотина открыла глаза и чуть ли лапой у виска не покрутила. Не смогла лишь по чисто анатомическим причинам, но взглядом смерила выразительным. Поттер от своей зверушки не отставал, разве что брови поднял.

\- Профессор, если некромант хочет поймать "Кисю", - он идеально скопировал предыдущую интонацию, - то никакой яд эту самую "Кисю" не спасет.

Мантикора кивнула, обвила хвостом руку Поттера и царственно прикрыла глаза.

\- Простите, мне еще Скотину в комнату тащить.

Поттер скрылся за поворотом, а Северус потер виски. У его соседей по комнате тарантул и хомяк. Да, Скотина определенно впишется в компанию.

Теперь главное не допустить, чтобы этот паршивец прознал про Тайную комнату.

Не дай Мерлин поймет, что внутри живет василиск!


	13. Дедушкина внучка

Многие считали Шимуру Данзо сволочью и распоследним гадом, готовым практически на все ради власти. Его боялись и ненавидели, его старались избегать, и это не слишком волновало мужчину. Единственным человеком, чье мнение имело значение, являлась его внучка.

Благополучие Деревни безусловно хорошо, но благополучие одной блондинистой джинчурики гораздо важнее.

Шимура помнил, как Наруто сделала первые шаги. В окружении бойцов Корня. И сразу потянулась к фарфоровой маске одного из них. Данзо умилился, Ямато испугался.

Он помнил первую взрывную печать внучки, которая разнесла половину тайного убежища Корня. Да, силы маленькая джинчурики не пожалела.

Помнил первую приготовленную ею чашку кофе. Что и говорить, это стало единственным блюдом, которое джинчурики удавалось.

Помнил, как она тренировалась с его бойцами. На время, потому как по выносливости с Узумаки мало кто мог сравниться.

Помнил, как она раньше всех окончила Академию, даже обогнала знаменитого Итачи Учиху на полгода. Помнил, как после этого девочка, размахивая протектором Конохи, объявила себя бессменным секретарем главы Корня.

Кто бы осмелился возражать. Тем более, что кофе действительно был восхитительным.

Он радовался, когда внучке удалось подружиться с Лисом внутри. По мнению большинства, лучше бы она этого не делала. По мнению Наруто, не пошли бы окружающие к черту, так как Курама классный! И дедушка классный, и члены Корня классные. А кто не согласен, может рассмотреть рассенган. Вблизи.

Он жутко перепугался, когда внучка погналась за обезумевшим джинчурики Однохвостого. Тогда был мобилизован весь Корень и отправлен по ее следам. И он безумно гордился, когда обнаружил внучку мочившей, в прямом и переносном смысле, своего противника в ближайшей речке. В покрове Девятихвостого. И при этом она напевала:

\- Я енотик полоскун, полоскун, я стираю свой костюм, свой костюм.

Он гордился, когда внучка чуть ли не пинками выгнала Саске Учиху из Конохи, вручила слегка обалдевшему от такого поворота событий Орочимару в обмен на сотрудничество с Конохой в общем и Корнем в частности.

Но сейчас его повзрослевшая внучка сидела на тайной кухне подземного убежища Корня, вытянув ноги, практически растянувшись по столу.

\- Я влюбилась, - печально произнесла она.

Данзо мрачно посмотрел на стоящих вокруг бойцов организации с пустыми кружками кофе. Напиток изготовления Узумаки полюбился всем.

Бойцы в ответ мрачно посмотрели на свое начальство.

Им ли не знать, что все лица противоположного пола, допущенные в круг общения принцессы Корня, были тактично оповещены и предупреждены не распускать руки, ноги, языки, глаза, жуков, теней и многое, многое другое. Все кандидаты рассматривались и отсеивались, если не проходили проверку бойцов или, того хуже, самого начальства.

Все радостно отпустили Гаару но Собаку, лишь бы не мельтешил перед глазами проникшейся к нему жалостью Наруто. От жалости и до симпатии недалеко, так что пусть идет обратно в Суну, Данзо даже был готов помочь ему стать Казекаге. Лишь бы дел у него появилось побольше, а свободного времени для посещения союзной Деревни - поменьше.

С облегчением бойцы Корня проводили взглядами Саске Учиху в деревянной кадке. Даже препятствовать не стали. А то больно уж близко к сердцу воспринимала все его слова принцесса. Пусть идет к Орочимару, Змей найдет, чем его занять.

И все равно, кто-то умудрился завоевать сердце Наруто.

Данзо прищурился.

\- И кто это, Нару?

В ожидании ответа застыли все. От слов девушки зависело, будет ли ее избранник жить или по-тихому повторит путь Учихи Шисуи. Речка глубокая, быстрая...

Девушка тяжело вздохнула.

\- Итачи Учиха.

И пошла готовить кофе. Бойцы мобилизовались, построились в очередь. С кружками. Данзо побарабанил пальцами по столу.

Шансов никаких. Нукенин, якобы предатель, вырезавший всю свою семью. Да еще и младший братик немного... неадекватный.

Данзо посмотрел на печальную внучку. Она прекрасно понимала, как мало шансов не просто на взаимность, но еще и на нормальную жизнь.

Если призадуматься, гений клана, с шаринганом, то есть за девочку всегда постоять сумеет, защитит, поможет. Верный и преданный, то есть не бросит, пацифист, хоть и со слегка суицидальными наклонностями. Ничего, это поправимо. А с Саске Орочимару разберется, уж Данзо проследит за процессом. Да и легализовать Итачи не проблема, можно поднять старые дела....

Шимура взглянул на бойцов, те дружно и решительно кивнули.

Если Наруто хочет Итачи Учиху, она его получит!

А там и до правнуков рукой подать.


	14. С Новым годом!

Учиха Мадара всегда подозревал неладное. Всегда и во всем. Будь то мирный договор с Сенджу или очередное нововведение Хаширамы. Или даже какая-нибудь инициатива собственных Старейшин. В глубине души он подозревал, что война не закончилась, что все притворяются милыми и пушистыми, играют в перемирие, пока им это выгодно. Пока идея Скрытых Деревень нова и интересна.

И по глазам Хаширамы он видел, что лучшего - единственного - друга снедают те же мысли.

Но что делать с этим, они не представляли. Сильнейшие, они оказались бессильны против людского мнения и собственных кланов. Их сковали цепи правил, которые они же сами и установили.

А в последнее время Мадара видел сон. Зеленоглазая девушка томилась в тюрьме, страдала, окруженная страшными, холодными чудовищами, которых Учихе еще не доводилось видеть. Бледная как смерть, она лежала на подстилке из собственных волос, черной рекой растекавшихся по камере.

Он не знал ее имени, ни разу не слышал ее голоса.

Он влюбился в свой сон. И это было самым ужасным. Потому как любили Учихи один раз и на всю жизнь, как волки, нашедшие пару.

Вдобавок ко всему, в Деревню заявился незнакомец, блондин в странном черном костюме, и заявил, что сестра невесты Хаширамы, принцессы клана Узумаки Мито, не та, за кого себя выдает. Что на самом деле Наруто Узумаки - чудовище, воин древности, возродившийся заново. Она эгоистична, не знает жалости и пощады, через смерть окружающих пойдет к собственным целям.

Мадара смотрел на мужчину и пытался сопоставить нарисованную им картину с красноволосой младшей принцессой клана печатников, маленькой и юркой, с забавно вздернутым носиком, с яркими голубыми глазами.

\- Ее нужно уничтожить, - продолжал убеждать мужчина. - На ней печать демона!

Стоящая рядом с Хаширамой Мито сжала кулаки, готовая сражаться за свою сестру, за доброе имя клана.

Но против правды не пойдешь - на ее сестре действительно печать демона, Девятихвостого.

\- И кто этим займется? Ты, Емитсу? - раздался мягкий, вкрадчивый голос.

На площадке перед основным особняком Учиха появилась младшая принцесса Узумаки. При виде ее окружающие захлопали глазами.

Шебутная девчонка обожала традиционные наряды, длинные волосы заплетала в две косы. Перед ними же стояла фигуристая блондинка в коротеньких шортах, в странного кроя рубашке с коротким рукавом. И в туфлях на каблуках.

\- Ты совсем не меняешься, - покачала она головой со снисходительной улыбкой. Так смотрят на неразумное дитя. - Мы от тебя уже в прошлое сбежали, но ты нас и здесь нашел.

Договорить она не успела - ей в спину врезался черноволосый снаряд. Подпрыгнул, обхватил ногами за талию и смачно поцеловал в щеку.

\- Узумаки, привет! Ты тоже переродилась!

Наруто расцвела улыбкой.

\- Поттер, ты ли это? Ками, что с тобой случилось? - встревоженно спросила она.

\- А, - отмахнулась девушка, - меня в Азкабан год назад посадили, а вспомнила я свою жизнь только сейчас. И они меня выгнали, - надулась она.

Узумаки рассмеялась, а Мадара, почти не дыша, смотрел на ту, что приходила к нему во сне. Зеленоглазая, темноволосая, немного бледная, с кругами под глазами, но это определенно была она. Поттер. Странное имя. Как и приятный, легкий акцент звонкого голоса. Так бы и слушал, как музыку!

Раньше он боялся влюбиться, боялся быть зависимым от слабой, беспомощной женщины, которая не может постоять за себя, не может ничего противопоставить окружающим. И мучился от осознания того, что никогда не встретится со своим сновидением.

Так вот она, здесь, буквально в двух шагах. И от нее волнами расходится сила, густая, приправленная задором и смехом, скрывающая внутри опасную, глубинную темноту.

\- В общем, я их прокляла! - тем временем закончила рассказ Поттер. - А у тебя как дела?

Наруто села на созданный камень, Гарри перетекла из-за спины, притулилась рядышком, обхватив руку подруги. Не думала, не гадала, что им суждено будет встретиться после проигрыша Бьякурану, после смерти. Но они встретились, они снова вместе. И больше не оставят друг друга. Это самое настоящее чудо!

Не хватало только....

\- У меня заговорщики, - радостно ответила Узумаки.

\- И они еще целы, в здравом уме и твердой памяти? - поразилась волшебница. Что-что, а выносить мозги Наруто умела как никто другой. Что в прямом смысле, что в переносном.

\- Угу, смотри, - блондинка сложила печати.

В воздухе возник экран, на котором невысокий лохматый парень весело и задорно разбрасывал в разные стороны тех самых, упомянутых Наруто заговорщиков.

\- О, Тсуна! - захлопала в ладоши Гарри, а Мадара испытал приступ неконтролируемой ревности. Хаширама поднял брови, почуяв полыхнувшую яростью Ки.

Парень на экране повернулся, широко улыбнулся и исчез.

Чтобы появиться перед девушками.

\- Тсуна! - они бросились к нему, обняли, дружно звучно поцеловали у щеки и прижались, не в силах оторваться. - Тсуна-Тсуна-Тсуна!

Тот немного растерянно улыбнулся, обнял подруг за талии.

\- Я тоже безумно, безумно по вам соскучился.

На Емитсу и окружающих внимания они практически не обращали. А зря.

\- Вы... - зашипел Емитсу.

Тсуна поднял брови.

\- О, привет, пап! Все еще хочешь нас убить? Извини, у нас другие планы, - Тсуна открыл портал и толкнул мужчину в него. - Кто-нибудь помнит, какой сегодня день?

Девушки изобразили мыслительную деятельность до морщинок на лбу.

\- Тридцать первое декабря! - выдала Наруто.

\- Новый год! - засмеялась Гарри.

Так вот ты какое, новогоднее чудо. Новое перерождение, встреча с теми, кого считаешь семьей. И, возможно... любовь?

\- Командовать парадом буду я! - важно провозгласил Тсуна. - Наруто, на тебе кухня!

Узумаки отдала честь и испарилась со скоростью Хирайшина.

\- Гарри, займешься украшениями и салютом. А я пойду за елкой. Встречаемся в нашем обычном месте.

Волшебница кивнула, закинула на плечо непонятно откуда взявшуюся косу и пошла по улицам Деревни, напевая:

 

Говорят, под Новый год,

Все всегда сбывается.

Даже то, что за весь год

Сбыть не получается.

 

Тсуна покачал головой и улетел, выстрелив пламенем из рук.

Новый год приближался, а у них еще даже елочки не стояло!

Мадара подрядил на поиски странной компании весь клан, Хаширама подогнал своих ребят-сенсоров во главе с мрачным Тобирамой, Мито пинками заставила подчиненных использовать сложные, секретные печати.

Никогда еще три клана не работали так слаженно!

Компанию обнаружили на границе выращенного Хаширамой Леса Смерти. Зачем Первый Хокаге создал чащу, полную гигантских насекомых и хищников, для многих оставалось загадкой. И только посвященные - то есть Тобирама, сам Хаширама и Мадара - знали, что на самом деле глава Сенджу проиграл главе Учиха в карты. Желание.

А на фантазию Мадара никогда не жаловался.

Клановые застыли при виде удивительнейшей картины.

Стоя спиной к ним, быстро резала что-то на столе Наруто Узумаки. Откуда взялся стол в лесу, непонятно. Мадара мельком отметил, что розовый фартучек в сочетании с коротенькими шортиками идет принцессе Узумаки.

Рядом, на камушке, сидела Гарри Поттер. Она прогоняла лианы между пальцев, и они превращались в золотые, серебряные и хрустальные нити. Которые она передавала Тсуне. Тот наряжал обещанную "елочку" - мелкое дерево Леса Смерти. Насколько помнил Мадара, ядовитое. Но компанию это не останавливало.

Наруто посмотрела на пришедших, наморщила лоб....

\- Поттер!

Гарри махнула рукой, и тут же появился десяток столов и столько же жаровен. Вокруг них тут же забегали блондинистые клоны. Сама же волшебница взлетела к "елочке". Из ладошек стали появляться прекрасные хрустальные шары, которые она вешала за цепочки на веточки.

\- Что... что вы делаете? - поразилась Мито.

\- Новый год будем справлять! - радостно откликнулась Нару. - И вы вместе с нами! Проходите, присаживайтесь. Отставить сверлить взглядами! Всем есть!

\- Сенджу есть? - выдохнул молоденький Учиха.

Гарри создала несколько деревянных длинных столов, слитных, чтобы не разбивать компанию, рассадила поисковые отряды. Никто не знал, чем она руководствовалась, но Учиха сидели рядом с Сенджу. Поляну наполнял дивный запах жаренного со специями мяса, настолько сочные и вкусные, настолько аппетитные, что у всех шиноби потекли слюнки.

\- Дети, это мясо, мясо, это дети. Его нужно разрезать ножами, палочки тут не помогут, - проинструктировала их Наруто.

К ее советам прислушались, запустили ножи в мясо, палочками помогали, отправляли кусочки в рот. Мадара не сразу заметил, что рядом с ним сидит Гарри - настолько был поглощен увиденной картиной.

Мигала огоньками "елка", сияла гирляндами и шарами, на кустах появились шапки пушистого, совершенно не холодного снега, маленькие огоньки парили в воздухе. Тишина наполнилась болтовней шиноби, которые обменивались впечатлениями, вполне мирно передавали друг другу соль и перец, слушали Тсуну, который рассказывал о традициях празднования Нового года. И о том, что обязательно нужно слепить снеговика и поиграть в снежки. В ту же минуту сугробы вокруг стали расти. И почему-то они пахли апельсинами. Между ними сновали веселые блондинки в розовых фартучках, от их улыбок таяли даже пришедшие Старейшины обоих кланов.

Вино и саке лилось рекой, вскоре кто-то достал струнные, зазвучала негромкая, веселая мелодия, и молодняк стал танцевать на тут же расчищенной Катоном площадке. В компании все тех же веселых блондинок.

Хаширама о чем-то бодро переговаривался с Наруто, даже взял ее за руку. Мадара не поверил свои глазам. Все же невестой Первого считалась Мито. Но судя по тому, как она строила глазки Тобираме, это уже неверная информация.

\- Знаешь, - Гарри взяла его за руку, - есть одна замечательная традиция. Сто восемь ударов.

\- Слышал, - Мадара сжал тонкую руку.

Откуда-то послышались звуки ударов.

\- Меня всегда интересовало, каким пройдет год, если под сто восьмой удар не рассмеяться, а поцеловаться.

Мадара посмотрел на свой клан. Многие сидели парочками, многие пили в тесной компании... а многих уже утащили в кусты темпераментные Узумаки. Налаживать отношения между кланами. И куда-то подевалась пара Старейшин обоих кланов.

Мужчина посмотрел в сияющие весельем зеленые глаза. Если они одним своим появлением сделали то, что не удавалось им с Хаширамой на протяжении многих лет, что же будет дальше?

Будет страшно, будет весело, главное, что не будет скучно.

Ему непременно хотелось узнать, каким будет новый год под знаком поцелуя с Гарри.

Наверняка просто волшебным!


	15. Сказки Вонголы: Красная шапочка (XS, 1827)

Жила в деревушке на окраине леса семья из трех человек. Отец Реборн, смелый охотник, рука его не знала промаха. Жена его, Вайпер, женщина красивая да экономная. И сын их единственный, Тсунаеши, местный лекарь. Паренек неуклюжий, но обаятельный. Любили его в деревне. Как и мать, носил он плащ с капюшоном, но если Вайпер предпочитала оттенки темные, загадочные, то Тсунаеши радовали красные, яркие.

В один прекрасный день собирала ему мать корзинку, чтобы отнес он пирожков бабушке, живущей на опушке леса.

\- Слушай внимательно, - наставляла Тсуну мать, - придешь к бабушке Скуало, станет он кричать громко, ты не пугайся. Будет жаловаться на жизнь, мол, зима скоро, водопровод прорвало, крыша прохудилась, на лекарства денег нет, да и вообще, "вроой, что ты знаешь об этой жизни, сопляк". Так вот, ты его не слушай, стой на своем: с капустой по десять, с мясом - по пятнадцать. Понял?

\- Да, мам.

\- Ну, вот и умница. Иди. Если бабушка покупать не захочет, продай волку Занзасу. Пирожки под выпивку всегда хорошо идут.

Тсуанеши кивнул, накинул на плечи плащ и вышел из дома.

\- Ку-фу-фу, Тсунаеши, тебя проводить? - показался сбоку молодой охотник, коллега отца, Мукуро.

\- Нет, спасибо, я как-нибудь сам.

Ага, лучше уж в одиночку по лесу шастать, чем с этим извращенцем идти.

Лес не пугал уже давно, только с не с папой-Реборном. Он-то и научил таскать красный плащ: хищники на зубок выучили, что в красном плаще идет сынок Реборна. От него лучше держаться подальше.

Помогало ото всех. Практически ото всех.

\- Привет, зверек! - вот на волка Хибари из стаи Занзаса предупреждения не срабатывали.

\- Привет. А я думал, сегодня Зан дежурит, - немного растерянно отозвался Тсунаеши. - Хотел ему пирожки продать.

Хибари махнул хвостом.

\- Нет, он с утра ушел. Тебя проводить?

\- Давай, - легко согласился Тсуна.

Вместе короткой дорогой дошли они до домика бабушки Скуало. Первым, что насторожило Тсуну, это грязные сапоги сорок пятого размера, лежащие на крыльце. Бабушка тоже хрупкостью не отличалась, но у нее размер был сорок первым. Да и не носила она нечто с перьями.

Из домика донесся протяжный крик-вой-стон. Тсунаеши чуть корзинку не уронил.

\- Там же кто-то напал на бабушку.

\- Занзас там, его сапоги, - Хибари тем временем обходил дом, заглянул в окно. - Да не бойся, ничего он не сделает.

\- Ага! Как набросится и съест бабушку Скуало!

Хибари хмыкнул, серые уши шевельнулись.

\- Ну, да, съест, - кивнул на окно.

Тсунаеши подошел, а там.... Нет, он, конечно, подозревал, что бабушка Скуало не просто так живет посреди леса. Но не до такой же степени!

Хотя задумка ничего так, интересная.

\- Оказывается, серый волк Занзас не такой уж и серый, - отстранено проговорил Тсуна, обращаясь к Хибари.

Тот снова хмыкнул. Некоторое время они понаблюдали за "общением" бабушки и волка, затем дружно отошли от домика.

Тсунаеши заинтересованно покосился на собеседника.

\- Хибари, не хочешь прогуляться со мной? Не пропадать же... пирожкам.

Папа Реборн все равно велел домой сегодня не спешить. А там, глядишь, и сестренка появится, будет сама пирожки бабушке таскать.

Да и хвост у Хибари выглядит... ну очень интригующе.


	16. Великая Сила Юности! (Майто Гай/Сакура, Ширануи Генма/femНаруто Узумаки)

Иногда Сакуре хотелось напиться. И взвыть от отчаяния. А еще дать по голове одному представителю древнейшего клана. Так, чтобы мозги вылетели, все равно ими не пользуется.

Ну, как можно не замечать ее? Такую красивую, робкую, нежную. Ну и что, что ударом кулака целый полигон в пыль разбивает! Ей это совершенно не мешает быть беззащитной, ранимой и женственной.

Сложно представить, сколько денег перевела на косметику, на платья по последней конохской моде. А сколько часов проводила на том самом полигоне, разбивая костяшки в кровь, стирая колени, постоянно отрабатывая удары. Она засыпала на земле, просыпалась там же, укрытая потрепанным оранжевым одеялом.

Оранжевым.

Наруто единственная, кто понимал ее. Беззаветно влюбленная в своего наставника, она протягивала руку помощи Сакуре всегда и во всем.

Сакура попросила не допустить, чтобы Орочимару забрал Саске в свое логово - и вот уже второй год бывший нукенин пашет на родную конохскую лабораторию. Никто не знал, что сказала ему Узумаки, но в Коноху Орочимару вернулся просветленным, благодушным. Даже язык не показывал. Постоянно, по крайней мере.

Сакура попросила помощи в стремлении стать сильнее, достойнее Саске. И вот Наруто щедрым, мощным пинком направила ее к Пятой Хокаге в ученицы. А через пару недель притащила секретные свитки из архива Корня с медицинскими техниками. Себе она оттуда же притащила верного помощника, Сая. Как Узумаки это проделала, никто не знал, но Сай теперь ходил за ней хвостиком и постоянно улыбался.

Сакура попросила избавить Саске от желания отомстить - и уже через неделю вся Деревня знала, что Итачи настоящий патриот. И клан он вырезал, так как те замышляли устроить переворот. А вскоре и сам Учиха объявился. Связанный. В компании Наруто, Орочимару и Сая.

Акацуки, кстати, данного визита не пережили.

Ну, вот что, что ему еще нужно? Мстить никому не надо, с братом отношения более-менее наладились - спасибо все той же Узумаки - жилет чунина получили. Самое время обратить внимание на красавицу, умницу ирьенина, находящегося всегда рядом.

Но нет, Саске с упорством барана штурмовал звание джонина, не обращая внимание ни на что, кроме новых техник и тренировок с братом. Даже помидорам внимания уделялось больше, чем Сакуре! Девушка грешным делом подумала, что он... ну... совсем не может... восстановить клан. И затащила Саске на проверку.

Проверка показала, что младший Учиха может начать возрождать клан хоть сейчас.

\- Ну, почему-у-у? - провыла тихонько Сакура, расползаясь по столику бара, где они сидели с Наруто.

Узумаки покачала головой, флегматично отпивая из бокала коктейль. С бо-ольшим градусом, но регенерация джинчурики делала свое подлое дело, и напивался разве что Лис, самой Наруто ничего не перепадало.

\- Ты же сама в Какаши-сенсея влюблена-а-а, - Сакура подняла глаза на подругу.

\- Угу, - кратко и мрачно.

Сколько нервов они потрепали друг другу, сколько сил потратили, прежде чем осознали, что сокомандники им нужны совершенно разные. Наруто влюбилась в Какаши еще совсем мелкой соплюшкой, когда таинственный АНБУ под маской Собаки спасал ей жизнь, защищал от пьяниц и таскал заварной рамен, когда девочка двинуться не могла от побоев.

\- А-а, - махнула рукой Наруто, - я для него - мозаика-конструктор. Внешность папы, характер мамы и устремления товарища по команде. Кстати, его-то было сложнее всего прибить в Акацуки, - с мстительной удовлетворенностью. - Так что меня саму он видеть не желает. Старый дурак! - в сердцах. - Орочимару-сенсей мне это объяснил.

Непонятно, что было страннее: вернувшийся в Деревню Орочимару или тот же Орочимару - учитель для шебутной, непоседливой Узумаки? Сакура до сих пор не могла решить. Впрочем, как и остальные коноховцы.

\- Но для тебя у меня есть терапия, которая поможет от влюбленности и разбитого сердца! - внезапно загорелась блондинка. Жажда экспериментов что, передается воздушно-капельным путем?

\- И что это? - осторожно, аккуратно. И краем глаза отметить пути отступления.

\- Сила Юности! - провозгласила Наруто, вскинув кулак.

Их услышали за соседними столиками, судя по тому, как дернулись плечи некоторых джонинов. Сакура и сама поежилась.

\- Ты в своем уме? - понизила голос.

\- Ну, а что? - Наруто повеселела. - Лучший способ забыть о тревогах - работа. В госпитале для тебя явно недостаточно нагрузки. Так почему бы не заняться тренировками? Тем более сейчас у Гая-сана полным-полно свободного времени, подопыт... ой, то есть подопечные все чунина получили.

\- Не зна-аю, - протянула с сомнением Сакура.

Наверное, в ее согласии свою роль сыграл алкоголь, к которому она была не так устойчива. И дьявольский энтузиазм Узумаки. Кто там сказал, что девушка по характеру похожа на Кушину? Плюньте в того, девочка явно унаследовала непоседливое шило от всего клана разом.

В любом случае, на следующий день Сакура ожидала нового тренера на командном полигоне. Майто Гай появился в компании Рока Ли, пылая Силой Юности, сияя энтузиазмом. Похмельной Сакуре он показался слишком ярким. К вечеру лучше не стало - она с трудом доползла до дома.

Но, надо сказать, терапия принесла эффект в первый же день: о Саске девушка даже не вспомнила.

 

С Наруто с тех пор они встречались редко.

\- Знаешь, - Сакура повертела соломинку в бокале, - Гай-сан похвалил мой новый тренировочный костюм. Сказал, что он идеально подходит для усиленных тренировок.

 

\- Представляешь, он поздравил меня с днем рождения! Сказал, что я как сакура в цвету и уменьшил в два раза количество приседаний! - тонкая улыбка.

 

\- Вчера Гай сам отнес меня домой, когда я подвернула ногу. А я ведь ирьенин, я могла ее вылечить. Но он вызвался....

 

\- Знаешь, Гай пригласил меня поболеть за него на соревнованиях с Какаши-сенсеем. Думаю, что бы надеть?

 

\- Ему понравился бенто, который я приготовила для него и Ли. В мою честь он сделал на двадцать кругов вокруг Конохи больше!

 

К концу шестого месяца Сакура могла с уверенностью сказать, что влюбилась. Окончательно и бесповоротно. И по сравнению с этим чувством, влюбленность в Саске казалась такой... детской, незрелой. За шесть неполных месяцев она услышала от Гая больше добрых слов, чем от сокомандника, получила больше комплиментов. Ну, и что, что выражал он это немного нестандартными способами, зато какими яркими! И искренними. Ему нравилось, как она готовит, нравилось, как она одевается. Нравилось в ней все, включая розовые волосы. Без косметики и прочих женских штучек. Сакура поймала себя на мысли, что если у их детей будут густые брови, она даже не станет их выщипывать. Наверное.

И пусть он не такой красивый, как братья-Учиха, зато и не такой отмороженный. И костюм выгодно подчеркивает гибкое, стройное, мускулистое тело. Какие мускулы! Сакура вспомнила, как растеклась крем-брюле, когда однажды Гай снял верхнюю часть трико, чтобы посмотреть, нет ли ссадин и ушибов.

Это стало решающим фактором. Поэтому, когда пришло время очередной тренировки, Сакура просто подошла к наставнику, подпрыгнула и поцеловала мужчину. В засос. Как учила ее Наруто, в свою очередь, натасканная Орочимару и Анко.

Они поженились через два месяца. Сакура официально стала Майто, переехала к нему домой, где вплотную занялась хозяйством. Оказывается, после тренировок с Силой Юности, домашние дела так умиротворяют.

Но что-то надо делать с Наруто.

\- Гай, - Сакура повернулась от плиты к отжимающемуся в ожидании обеда мужу, - надо Наруто с кем-нибудь познакомить. Это она отправила меня к тебе, хочу ее отблагодарить.

Гай задумался, затем возликовал.

\- Я знаю, с кем! Сила Юности нам поможет! - и умчался вдаль.

Сакура успокоенно повернулась к плите, переворачивая котлету. Не пропадет, Гай успеет вернуться за пять минут.

Зато теперь можно не волноваться ни о чем, муж все решит.

 

\- Подумай сама, у него специализация медицина, вам наверняка найдется, о чем поговорить. А еще он фантастически плюется сенбонами! - убеждала подругу Майто, пока они сидели на причале. В бар идти желания не было совсем, а поесть Наруто могла в любом месте и в любом положении. Даже на потолке. Шиноби она или кто?

\- Думаешь? - с сомнением подняла бровь Узумаки.

\- А как же! Сила Юности не может ошибаться!

 

Ширануи Генма не ожидал, что его выловят возле резиденции Хокаге и потащат прямо в какой-то бар. Но сопротивляться Силе Юности себе дороже.

Сначала он искал подвох в действиях вроде бы простодушного Гая и его молодой жены - повезло же зеленому мерзавцу! - но когда увидел мило краснеющую джинчурики, неловко кусающую губки, все сомнения сразу вылетели из головы.

А уж когда она на третьем свидании отобрала сенбон и поцеловала его, совсем забыл обо всем на свете.

Никакому Какаши он ее не отдаст, пусть Копия идет дальней дорогой.

Великая Сила Юности ошибаться не может!


	17. Проблемы личной жизни Наруто Узумаки

Вокруг Наруто всегда было полно парней. Красивые и... умные, смелые и решительные, сильные и слабые. Адекватные и не очень. Но это не решало проблемы с личной жизнью.

Как и любой девочке, Наруто хотелось встречаться, влюбляться, гулять под луной, любоваться цветением сакуры, держась с кем-нибудь за руку.

И вроде бы парней много, выбирай не хочу. Но если присмотреться к списку "кандидатов", то становилось понятно, что на самом деле нормального парня нет ни одного. И дело даже не в психике - среди шиноби нет психически адекватных людей. Дело в том, что ни один не отвечал желаниям самой Наруто.

Начать с Учихи Саске. Объект поклонения, восторженного почитания всего женского населения от семи и до сорока. Но интересует этого отмороженного только месть и помидоры, месть и помидоры. Идеальный вариант - месть помидорам. А Наруто хочется быть для своего парня если не на первом месте, то уж не на последнем точно.

Впрочем, его старший братец, Учиха Итачи, не слишком от Сасу-чана отличается. Умереть, отдав глаза брату - вот заветная цель его жизни. Это поняли все, даже отплевывающаяся от пернатого носителя Мангекьо Шисуи Наруто, но только не Саске. Баран не видит новые ворота.

Хьюга Неджи... ну... эм.... В общем, не судьба. И Тен-Тен тут не при чем. В голове Неджи непаханное поле работы для конохского психиатра на тему судьбы, тяжелого будущего и не менее тяжелого прошлого.

А у кого оно вообще было легким?

В общем, Наруто хотелось встречаться, получать цветы и конфеты, а не пытаться переубедить парня не самоубиться на следующей миссии.

Рок Ли - друг, просто друг. В голове которого есть место только тренировкам и Сакуре. Причем, Сакура тоже не на первом месте, что неожиданно порадовало Узумаки.

Шино - вот уж у кого тараканы в голове - это не метафора. Наруто не хотелось ходить на свидания с миллионом маленьких свидетелей.

За Шикамару Ино оторвет все, что нужно и не нужно. После беседы наедине, Темари в Коноху ни ногой.

Кстати о Темари! Гаара - симпатичный парень, джинчурики, как и сама Наруто. Вроде бы идеальный вариант, но Наруто искала сильного парня. Который не просто выдержит против нее в бою дольше пяти минут, но станет для нее каменной стеной, за которой она сможет побыть мягкой, женственной и беззащитной.

Слабой.

Кажется, для всех ее знакомых мужчин "слабая Наруто Узумаки" относилась к разряду нереального и невозможного.

Она командовала на миссиях, она убивала нукенинов. От нее стонали все Деревни, стоило ей только наведаться в гости.

Она много ела. И пусть это связано с живучестью Узумаки, но девушки не должны много и сытно кушать. Максимум - вяло поковыряться в салатике. Наруто, обожавшая все виды жареного мяса, на такой подвиг способна не была категорически. Только не после детства на заварном рамене.

Сай такой... Сай.

Какаши-сенсей... лучше не задумываться. Как говорится, не стойте на пути бывшего классного руководителя. А уводить парня у Ируки-сенсея Наруто совесть не позволяла.

Ино, смеясь, подкинула вариант.

Орочимару. А что, сильный, смелый, умный - это уж точно - за ним наверняка будешь как за каменной стеной. Но после очередной внеплановой встречи с данным представителем отряда змеиных, Наруто послала ему собственноручно сделанную награду "Самый озабоченный нукенин столетия".

И снова осталась одна.

\- Меня никто-о-о не лю-убит, - шмыгнула она носом во время очередной встречи с Акимичи.

Чоджи рядом сочувственно хрустнул чипсами. В животе у Наруто заурчало.

\- Вот, кстати, еще один камень преткновения, - махнула она картофельным лепестком. - Все ждут, что есть я буду как Сакура, а силы у меня будет как у Мадары. А кушать люблю, люблю тренироваться. И в кино-о сходить хочу-у, на последний ря-ад.

Чоджи посмотрел на Наруто, на пачку чипсов, снова на Наруто... и передал всю упаковку ей. Девушка благодарно засопела, зарываясь в картофельное богатство.

Да, она ненавидит краситься, тем более, после тренировок вся боевая раскраска летит к чертям собачьим. Да, не носит каблуки и юбки, как другие девочки. Но неужели она не заслуживает счастья? Умеет готовить, стирать, даже на уборку согласна... время от времени. Так почему ее никто не лю-убит?

\- Подожди меня здесь! - скомандовал внезапно Акимичи и куда-то убежал.

Наруто проводила похудевший, разросшийся в плечах силуэт друга печальными глазами. И зачем похудел? Был ведь таким милым толстячком.... Зажевала горе.

А через двадцать минут вернулся Чоджи. С запасом барбекю на вынос и двумя билетами... в кино... на последний ряд.

Почему-то Наруто в этот момент подумалось, что детки у них будут симпатичными.

И пухленькими.


	18. Проблемы личной жизни Савады Тсунаеши

По мнению окружающих, у Савады Тсунаеши была идеальная личная жизнь. Девушка практически не следила за собой, ходила с перекошенным галстуком, лохматая, не брила ноги, не красилась. И тем не менее ее окружали парни, которых иным словом как "горячие" не назовешь.

Поинтересоваться мнением самой Савады Тсунаеши никому и в голову не приходило.

Тсуна не умела пользоваться косметикой, Нана сама ее не применяла и дочь не научила, волосы на теле не росли нигде, кроме головы, и даже в самом... труднодоступном месте находился всего лишь легкий пушок. Так что о существовании воска, депиляции и линии бикини Савада подозревала смутно.

До определенного момента - прихода Реборна - Тсуна не задумывалась об отношениях. Но время пришло, и захотелось любви, большой и чистой, как свежевымытый слон. Однако на пути встали собственные Хранители, репетитор и многочисленные знакомые. Будучи личностями весьма специфическими, они напрочь отбивали желание знакомиться с кем-нибудь из противоположного пола из опасения нарваться на еще одного сумасшедшего.

Взять того же Реборна. Милый пятилетний младенец, после снятия проклятия - временами превращающийся во взрослого мужчину. Жгучий, страстный, горячий... Нарцисс с комплексом Ками. Тсунаеши не знала, что лучше: пытаться выпороть мелкого или убиться лбом о стол от выходок взрослого?

\- У тебя Хранители под боком, Никчемная Тсуна, - фыркнул насмешливо Реборн, развалившись в кресле. - Заведи роман с кем-нибудь из них? Чем тебя их кандидатуры не устраивают?

Тсуна закатила глаза.

\- Отношения с половиной из моих Хранителей будут проходить под грифом открытый "мазохизм". Не поклонница данного жанра.

Реборн хмыкнул одобрительно. Хамить девочка научилась.

Вся в репетитора, даже у Дино такого не получалось.

\- Рокудо Мукуро?

\- Уголовник, - сказала, как отрезала, даже на секунду не задумалась.

\- Ламбо?

\- Педофилия.

\- Реохей?

\- Не настолько дружу со спортом.

\- Хибари?

\- Смотри пункт про мазохизм.

\- Ямамото?

\- Гокудера.

\- Э? - Реборн не понял. - Гокудера?

\- Ямамото, - насмешливо пропела ученица. И смилостивилась. - Они встречаются, причем уже давно.

Киллер кивнул.

\- Хорошо, продолжим. Дино?

\- Ками упаси! Боюсь представить, что будет, если наша неуклюжесть удвоится.

Реборна передернуло от мысли, что ребенок пойдет в папашу... с силой мамочки. Стихийное бедствие Альянса.

\- Энма?

\- Однополюсные магниты, как правило, отталкиваются.

Надо же, какие слова выучила! Гордость возросла, распирала грудь. Хотя, как кажется, зря он научил ее вызывать пламя без пуль и пилюль. Вон уже глаза янтарем отсвечивают.

\- Не пойму, что тебе надо?

\- Обычного человека, далекого от Вонголы и от мафии в общем, нормальных, простых, человеческих отношений, - устало прозвучал практически вопль души.

\- Занзас?

\- Мне нужно, чтобы меня защитили от мафии, а не вынесли из нее вперед ногами.

\- Скуало?

\- Ты издеваешься, да? - прищурилась Тсуна.

Реборн довольно кивнул.

И вылетел из комнаты в волнах пламени.

Да, характер у девочки тоже появился.

Но задания Тимотео подобрать Десятой партнера это не отменяло.

 

Тсунаеши готова была волком взвыть. После разговора с Реборном, Хранители активизировались. Стали приглашать на свидания, появлялись какие-то левые парни из союзных семей. И если с последними удачно справлялась неугомонная парочка имени Гокудеры-Ямамото, то со своими психопатами приходилось иметь дело лично.

В Вендиче появился новый, четвертый, уровень, куда Десятая лично перевезла Мукуро под торжественное молчание Стражей. Хотелось выспаться, жутко хотелось выспаться, а то эта зараза иллюзорная никакого покоя не давала своими хентайными фантазиями.

Хибари красиво вылетел в окно, а пункт "Мазохизм" пришлось расширить и изменить на "Садо-мазохизм", потому как теперь Облако преследовал своего босса с другой целью - подраться. Тсуна стойко сбегала, но однажды не выдержала и заехала ему по... по самому ценному. После чего натравила на Дино, сказав, что это Конь просил передать. Оба исчезли с радаров на отличные, но короткие два месяца.

\- Почему ты их просто не убьешь? - спросил Джотто, когда Занзас, отчаянно ругаясь, вылетел в окно с замороженными к чертовой матери ногами. Тсунаеши не только силу приобрела, но и характер изменила по шкале от "няшки с большими глазами" до "чертовой ведьмы, вроой".

\- Пусть они и идиоты, но это мои идиоты. И пинать их имею право только я.

\- Бьякуран? - неожиданно поинтересовался материализовавшийся Деймон Спейд.

Тсуна смерила его взглядом. Да, короткая стрижка шла туманнику больше, чем образец из рекламы Лореаль.

\- А в глаз? - спросила милая девочка, будущая Нео Вонгола Примо.

Джотто с тоской вспомнил добрую девочку, боящуюся собственной тени, смотрящую на него глазами обиженного, но все еще такого доверчивого котенка. И кто додумался доверить ее воспитание и обучение садисту-Аркобалено?

\- Понял-понял, ну-фу-фу. Как ты относишься к мужчинам постарше?

\- Только если они прилично выглядят.

\- Отлично, отлично, - Туман, потирая ручки, свалил... в туман. И утащил за собой несопротивляющегося Джотто, безмолвно оплакивающего прошлую Саваду Тсунаеши.

\- Это был мой потомок? - кивнул в сторону окна появившийся на кровати черноволосый мужчина. Длинные волосы были забраны в низкий хвост, а вот челка торчала упрямыми колючками. - Рикардо, Второй Вонгола.

\- Тсуна, вроде как Десятая, - девушка пожала руку.

\- Что значит вроде? - удивился мужчина.

\- Это значит, что вроде бы Церемонию наследования уже прошла, а реальной власти так и не получила. Да и оно мне надо? - поморщилась Савада. - Хочу замуж за сильного, надежного мужчину, хочу семью и ребенка. Хочу послать к черту мафию!

Рикардо какое-то время помолчал. В отличие от потомка, его Ярость была холодной, мужчина оставался собранным и сосредоточенным всегда и во всем.

\- А на свидание хочешь? В моем времени есть отличный ресторанчик.

Тсунаеши подняла брови и медленно кивнула.

Пришедший Реборн не обнаружил ученицы, только оставленная записка говорила, где она и с кем. Аркобалено сделал фейспалм и громко, от души выругался.

Как выцарапывать ученицу из прошлого, он не представлял. Особенно, если авантюра прошла с участием Деймона Спейда.

Зато теперь он знает имя бабушки с несколькими приставками пра Занзаса. Оказывается, именно его уроки положили начало садизму в семействе Рикардо. Становится понятной страсть к бросанию стаканов.

И как теперь объясняться с Тимотео?


	19. Проблемы личной жизни Гарри Поттер

В жизни каждой девочки наступает такой момент, когда в сердце приходит весна, и в душе расцветает пышный сад.

Правда, в случае Гарриет Поттер, это скорее был пустырь, заросший репейником, но суть-то одна. В четырнадцать лет Гарри начала мечтать о большом и светлом чувстве.

Все началось с букета простеньких ромашек на тумбочке возле кровати. Поттер поначалу подумала, что ошиблись адресом, но на тоненькой ленточке были указаны ее инициалы. Девушка пожала плечами и заварила букет в чай.

Вкусно и полезно.

Затем ей пришел букет ландышей - и где только нашел их неизвестный поклонник в середине осени? Их Поттер заваривать не стала, зато родила идею найти таинственного ухажера. Что с ним делать дальше, девушка пока не придумала, но у нее всегда так, умные мысли приходят в конце. Так что следовало разобраться с первым пунктом программы, а именно - узнать личность дарителя.

Для этого следовало приглядеться к окружению. Из списка сразу ушел Рон Уизли, которому Поттер еще в самом начале высказала, что не собирается сидеть рядом с парнем, оплевывающем ее едой, за ним последовали все те, кто встречался с Джинни Уизли. Обиженная за брата, та рассказывала своим поклонникам такие страхи про Поттер, что те даже смотреть в ее сторону боялись. Поколебавшись, Гарри исключила бывших и настоящих парней Парвати и Лаванды. И в результате от всего гриффиндорского факультета остались только первокурсники, да Невилл Лонгботтом. Последнего было откровенно жалко, пухлик не перенес бы счастья по имени Гарри Поттер, а потому девушка исключила из списков и его.

И обратила свой взор горящий на другие факультеты, в частности на змей и их декана.

Турнир не остановил детективное расследование, стал всего лишь легким препятствием, от которого Поттер отмахнулась со свойственным ей пофигизмом.

Итак, что мы имеем? Ей бы помощь Гермионы, но рыжий Уизли стал слабой точкой несгибаемой гриффиндорки, подруга так и не простила резкого высказывания Гарри, поэтому общались они сквозь зубы.

Но вернемся к нашим баранам. В случае с Креббом и Гойлом, практически в прямом смысле. Поэтому их исключаем, не глядя. Нотт, моль бледная, слегка кривозубая, в качестве партнера не подходит категорически.

Блейз Забини, шоколадка, и как та же шоколадка пользуется успехом. У половины Когтеврана и практически всего Пуффендуя.

Северус Снейп.... Нет, ну а что, мужчина в самом соку, так сказать, в расцвете лет. И доступ во все башни имеет. Да и ромашки - лекарственное растение, а ландыши - ядовитое, так что вполне в его духе.

Гарри пристально смотрела на профессора на теоретической лекции по зельеварению. Тот смотрел на нее. Выгнул одну бровь, красноречиво выгнул, зараза. Гарри подняла свою в ответ. Теперь профессор удивлялся двумя бровями, Гарри вторила ему.

\- Даже не думайте, Поттер!

Девушка тяжело вздохнула и ударилась лбом о стол. И тут неудача.

Кого же она забыла? Ах, да, Хорек-самый-младший. Белобрысый, но вроде бы симпатичный....

Драко Малфой никогда и никому не признается, почему перестал дразнить Поттер, почему при взгляде на нее на щеках слизеринца загорались некрасивые пятна румянца.

Он всего лишь хотел задеть ее словами, а Поттер в ответ вспомнила, чему ее учили в магловском приюте, куда ее сплавили в свое время добрые Дурсли.

И макнула Малфоя головой в унитаз, предварительно оглушив его охрану. На успешность заклинаний масса противостоящего тела не влияла.

А потом еще и сфотографировала, пообещав раздать каждому в Большом зале, если хотя бы еще раз....

 

Гарри вздохнула. Не Малфой, теперь уж точно. Да она и сама плевалась бы, если бы пришлось с ним держаться за ручки. Папенькин сынок, ничего из себя как таковой не представляющий. Бррр.

Зато фотографии получились отменные, надо будет взять пару уроков у Колина. У нее определенно талант!

Малфой-старший, красивый, аристократичный мужчина. По мнению Гарри - надутый индюк, ой, простите, павлин, но сути это не меняет, ведь под красивыми перьями у него обычная куриная задница. Сразу не рассматривается.

В итоге можно было бы свалить все на Дурмстранг, но, во-первых, местные темные и суровые маги Гарри не нравились, а во-вторых, ромашки появились гораздо раньше самих гостей.

Настораживало поведение Седрика Диггори, другого чемпиона. Сначала Гарри подумала, что у него припадок или нервный тик, оказалось, он так подмигивает и кивает. Такими темпами пуффендуец скоро себе расходящееся косоглазие заработает, если будет смотреть одновременно и на нее, и на Чжоу.

Бабник!

\- Гарри, о чем ты так усердно думаешь? - на поваленный ствол дерева, возле озера, опустился Невилл Лонгботтом.

\- Что я сделаю с тем, кто мне дарит цветы по ночам, - мрачно ответила Поттер.

Невилл сглотнул. Он еще помнил, что проклятие на первом курсе на него наложила Гарри, а не Гермиона.

\- И что?

\- Не знаю. Скажи, - повернулась она к товарищу, - что во мне такого? Мелкая, страшненькая, колючая, как репейник.

\- Репейник полезный, - возразил Невилл, - а если подождать, то при подходящих условиях он раскроет пушистое соцветие.

И взглянул серьезно, важно. 

\- Извини, мне надо идти.

Гарри проводила друга взглядом и снова вернулась к мрачным думам.

А утром обнаружила рядом с кроватью букет расцветшего репейника.

Почему-то сердце перехватило, а глаза подозрительно защипало.

Похоже, пухлик все-таки решительно настроен принять свое счастье.

А потому Гарри, спустившись на завтрак, ослепительно улыбнулась смотрящему на нее с ожиданием Невиллу.

К воротнику у нее был приколот репейник.


	20. Маленькие радости (Какаши/femНаруто)

\- Ребята, у кого есть пинцет? - в комнату заглянул единственный глаз Какаши.

Асума поперхнулся табачным дымом, Генма меланхолично подумал, что проглоченный сенбон - не самое лучшее средство для насыщения желудка. Ямато хлопал глазами, он-то давно уже привык к странностям своего семпая. У него тараканы такие... тараканистые.

Какаши кивнул благодарно смущенной Куренай, порывшейся в кармашках и нашедшей-таки косметичку. И свалил в туман.

Джонины переглянулись и единогласно решили, что пора собрание переносить в дом четы Хатаке-Узумаки.

Наруто видно не было, а Какаши сидел на кухне. Элитный джонин, знаменитый Копирующий ниндзя склонился над миской малины с пинцетом. На друзей он обратил внимание постольку-поскольку. Наруто в доме видно не было.

\- То, что беременные бывают странными и капризными я знал, - казалось, разговаривал он с ягодами. - И был готов к этому. Точнее считал, что готов. А теперь я пинцетом общипываю малину, потому что она "волосатая и колется".

Анко хрюкнула в рукав, Асума пожалел, что курить в этом доме запрещено под страхом смертной казни. И ведь кем запрещено - лечащим врачом, Тсунаде-дед-ее-Хаширама-Сенджу. А Хокаге всегда умела убеждать.

Какаши тем временем продолжал жаловаться.

\- Вчера она разбудила меня посреди ночи, чтобы пожаловаться, что у меня на левой руке есть локоть.

Генма посмотрел на товарища. Да, действительно, имеется такой недостаток.

\- До свадьбы я спал на животе, до беременности - на боку. Теперь могу спать даже стоя, - Копирующий оценивающе взглянул на малину и удовлетворенно кивнул. Полез в холодильник и достал... киви.

\- Вчера ей гадалка предсказала, что, когда она родит, отец ее ребенка умрет. Знаете, что сказала Наруто? "Ну, слава Ками, Какаши в безопасности!".

Шиноби переглянулись и заржали. А то они не знали, как Какаши в свое время переживал, что слишком стар, слишком сед, слишком шаринганист, слишком шрамирован и вообще слишком для такой юной и прекрасной девушки, как его ученица. Хорошо, что сама ученица была совершенно другого мнения.

В этот момент на подоконнике появился Паккун, в отличие от себя-обычного, весь в мыле, бодрый, как кипяток.

\- Какаши, рецепт в аптеку отнес!

\- Молодец, Паккун, - меланхолично ответил ниндзя, не отвлекаясь от экзекуции над фруктами.

\- Продукты купили, стоят на крыльце.

\- Молодец, Паккун.

\- Наруто рожает через две недели.

\- Молодец, Паккун.

Входная дверь хлопнула, в кухню вплыло сначала выдающееся пузико, затем - прикрепленная к нему Наруто.

\- Ой, здравствуйте, датебайо! Чай будете?

\- Будем! - хором, как честь перед Хокаге отдавали. Впрочем, если учитывать планы Наруто, это можно назвать тренировкой.

Женщина поставила чайник, потрясла за плечо мужа. Шиноби поняла, что Какаши заснул в процессе жалоб.

\- Какаши, если симптомы беременности сонливость, рассеянность и неуравновешенность, то ты уже лет десять как беременный. Иди спать.

Направленный мощной рукой жены, Копирующий поднялся на второй этаж. Наруто проводила его взглядом, качая головой.

\- Плохо спит? - посочувствовала Куренай.

\- Иногда он... слишком заботлив, - вздохнула Наруто. - Стоит мне ночью повернуться, как он подскакивает с криком: "Наруто, уже началось? Нужно бежать в госпиталь!".

Шиноби переглянулись.

\- И давно он так? - полюбопытствовала Анко.

Наруто хмыкнула.

\- Месяца с четвертого.

Генма понял, что мысли у гостей возникли одинаковые.

Эта парочка друг друга стоит.


	21. И снова, и снова, и снова....

Даже после смерти Тринисете не отпускает Тсунаеши. Словно в благодарность за прожитые годы, система показывает другие миры и реальности, которые могли бы быть. И которые еще наверняка будут.

Так Тсунаеши поняла, что ее семья всегда будет рядом. Пусть само Небо и не всегда сумеет узнать их.

Голубоглазая блондинка спешит по многолюдным улочкам Деревни, торопится, иногда спотыкается, но всегда выравнивается и забавно морщит нос. У нее есть все то, чего всегда не хватало Тсунаеши: смелость, сила защитить друзей, их уважение и любовь. И рядом невыносимый засранец-Реборн, пусть он и выглядит иначе, но колючки волос все также топорщатся на затылке. И за ним еще приходится бегать! Он неисправим.

А рядом как всегда прекрасно-высокомерный Хибари, пусть его глаза полупрозрачны, а волосы - длинны, Облако невозможно не узнать.

Где-то есть и остальные, но их Тсунаеши уже не успевает увидеть, мир кружится, и она летит дальше.

В другой реальности она одна. Вернее, один. Зеленоглазый парень со шрамом на лбу, сирота, оружие Света, марионетка. Сколько еще имен и боли? Но рядом рыжий теленок-Ламбо и решительно настроенный Гокудера. И Тсунаеши хочется смеяться. Не только оттого, что мироздание соединило этих двух вместе с ней, но и потому, что сделало Хаято - кудрявой девушкой.

Ему идет.

И она уже не одинока. Благодаря своей семье.

А карусель цветных картинок вновь движется.

Их много, очень много.

Блондинка с карими глазами и странными золотыми ключами. И вместе с нею неунывающий Ямамото с розовой шевелюрой, готовый сражаться до самого конца.

Сероглазый кудрявый брюнет, невыносимо гениальный и такой же высокомерный, с ним квартиру снимает вечная нянечка Хаято.

Брюнетка-детектив, сдержанная и вспыльчивая одновременно, напротив нее за столом - единственный, кто может вывести ее из себя, неподражаемый в своем нахальстве Мукуро. Здесь он, кажется, пишет книги.

Реохей всегда опекает ее, и это так странно - видеть его ворчливым доктором, а себя - капитаном звездного корабля.

Их много, разных жизней, но где бы Тсунаеши ни рождалась, где бы ни появлялась, всюду с нею были они. Ее семья.

Тсунаеши прикрывает глаза, когда карусель картинок становится совсем уж невыносимо яркой и быстрой. Ощущает спиной движение. И когда поворачивается, видит их.

Полупрозрачных, но совсем не постаревших, ни на миг.

Все таких же родных, любимых.

И протягивает им руки. Приглашая за собой в следующий мир.

В котором они обязаны быть вместе.

И снова, и снова, и снова....


	22. Почему бесполезен шантаж

Наруто внезапно замер посреди отборочного поединка. Не успевший сориентироваться Киба вихрем пронесся мимо и со всего размаху врезался в стену. Из клуба поднявшейся каменной пыли раздалось рычание, а затем маты, услышав которые покраснел Хокаге.

Наруто не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания. Все просто, как же все на самом деле просто! Они с ребятами создали общество и систему сильнейших, победить которых не мог никто. В их систему мечтали проникнуть многие, так как она являлась кладезью информации. Но в результате нападения два года назад память Узумаки оказалась заблокированной. И освободилась только сейчас.

Узумаки радостно подскочил на месте, пропуская под собой очнувшегося Кибу и давая тому врезаться в противоположную стену, а сам достал портативный компьютер из печати, активировал его, показывая, что вновь в системе.

К нему тут же пришло сообщение. В воздухе возник экран, на котором нарисовались незнакомые лица бандитской наружности.

\- Как долго мы ждали твоего возвращения, Узумаки! - пропел блондинистый главарь, осклабившись. - Они сказали, что только ты можешь дать доступ в систему. Говори пароль, иначе мы убьем их.

Судя по тому, как флегматично курил с приставленным дулом к виску Тсунаеши и ржал висящий на стене Поттер, они ну очень нервничали и боялись.

Только он может дать пароль? Наруто закатил глаза. Вот ведь как отмазались, паразиты!

\- Говори пароль! - прорычал бандит. - Живо, ну! Иначе.... - ткнул пистолетом в Тсунаеши. Тот снова затянулся, хлопнул глазами, мол, он тут вообще не при чем.

Шантаж, значит?

\- Хорошо, - Наруто кивнул и активировал систему.

Бандиты радостно переглянулись.

\- Введите пароль.

Наруто откашлялся.

\- Три девицы под окном пили водку, сок и ром. Лишь одна смогла девица без проблем войти в светлицу.

Подкрадывающийся Киба споткнулся на ровном месте, Тсунаеши поперхнулся дымом. Если бы Поттер не висел, он бы уже лежал.

А бандиты обрадовались, помчались входить в систему и скачивать информацию.

\- У вас что, реально такой пароль? - выпрыгнуло еще одно окошко с полностью офигевшим Верде.

\- У нас голосовое распознавание, - захихикал Узумаки. - А пароль любой.

\- Какого черта?! - раздался дикий возмущенный вопль главаря-шантажиста. - Откуда у вас столько вирусов в системе? Они мне весь компьютер сожрали!!!!

\- Ну, так обновлением антивирусной базы два года никто не занимался. Это обычно делаю я, но у меня была амнезия. Да и вообще я еще та ленивая задница.

Тсуна поперхнулся дымом повторно. По его мнению, задница с таким шилом просто не может быть ленивой.

\- Сейчас устроим кровавую бойню, - потер руки Наруто. - Скачаем из сети НОД и Каспера.

\- И что будет? - полюбопытствовал Верде.

\- Они примут друг друга за вирусы и начнут мочить один второго.

И действительно, стоило только появиться нужным ярлыкам, как тут же понеслись "Бум" НОДа и дикие, поросячьи "Уии" Каспера. Разборка пошла нехилая. Наруто жевал сухую лапшу, хихикал и болел за НОДа.

\- И как долго это будет продолжаться? - Аркобалено не мог не задать вопрос.

\- К вечеру закончат, - махнул рукой Гарри. Потом вспомнил, что он вроде как в плену, да и увидев круглые глаза бандитов, смущенно покраснел и сунул ладошку обратно в цепи. Как ни в чем ни бывало.

\- Каспер убьет НОДа, - Тсуна прикурил от собственного пламени. Глаза бандитов полезли на лоб.

\- Но тот за ночь сам скачает себе обновления, и битва продолжится! - светился Узумаки. - А вирусы так и останутся.

\- Правда у нас веселый системный администратор? - хмыкнул Тсуна.


	23. Рекламная пауза

\- Мукуро пользуется новым трезубцем, а Хибари - старыми тонфа. Если не видно разницы, зачем нарываться дважды?

 

\- Посмотрите на своего мужчину и на меня, на своего мужчину и на меня. Да, я на коне, - ржал Тсунаеши, в очередной раз упав с лестницы на Дино.

 

\- С мистером Кеей веселей, дома нет в два раза быстрей. Мистер Кея.

 

\- Луссурия. Потому что вы этого достойны, - пробормотал Савада, когда вместе с Солнышком Варии ходил по магазинам. И зарекся в дальнейшем это делать.

 

\- Занзас. Не дай себе просохнуть.

 

\- Вы все еще кипятите? Да ты что! Уже давно придумали другие способы убийства. Если вы все еще кипятите, тогда Вария идет к вам!

 

\- Готовка Бьянки, и пусть весь мир подождет. Сначала девять, потом сорок....

 

\- Ребо-орн окры-ы-ыля-а-а-ает!


	24. Soulmate vs Наруто Узумаки

Как перестать беспокоиться... и наконец начать уже паниковать? Наруто знал, что окружающие его люди живут исключительно по этому принципу.

В их мире у каждого был свой Soulmate - родственная душа. У Пар на коже появлялось в момент рождения одно и то же слово, на любом участке тела, будь то нос, губы, веки или руки, ноги, спина. Это слово называли Именем. Оно могло носить точную характеристику человека, как например, Озабоченный у Джирайи. Или, наоборот, указывать на совершенно противоположную черту натуры. Как Веселый у Морино Ибики. Где этот человек - и где веселье? Но все повеселились от души, когда узнали, кто же является парой главного палача Конохи. Иноичи срочно развелся с женой, Ино пришлось привыкать к новому отчиму, а парочка целыми днями пропадала в допросных. Даже когда шпионов там не имелось. Особенно, когда шпионов в них не имелось.

Реже, когда Имя оказывалось просто словом. Но в любом случае между парами с общим Именем с первого взгляда возникало немыслимое притяжение, и они уже не могли друг без друга.

Найти свою родственную душу являлось мечтой каждого человека. И Наруто в том числе. Но его пара жила не в Конохе, в этом Узумаки не сомневался. Зря он что ли всю Деревню оббегал в свое время? Нет, надо прошвырнуться по другим поселениям. Но кто же просто так отпустит джинчурики? Значит, надо срочно налаживать дружественные отношения, связи, а что является лучшим помощником в этом благородном занятии, чем интернациональный брак?

В общем, надо пристроить всех друзей-товарищей-начальство, чтобы им не оставалось никакого дела до бедного Наруто Узумаки.

Как и перед любым представителем красноволосого клана, перед Наруто надо было только поставить цель. А уж он ее достигнет с рвением голодного Акимичи, идущего к гриль-бару.

Да и просто занятие обещало повеселить.

Наруто потер лапки и приступил к операции под кодовым названием "Сваха".

 

С кого же начинать свою деятельность на благо общества и себя любимого, как не с лучшего друга, Саске? Вернее, надо проверить, как удалась первоначальная задумка Наруто. Только теперь Узумаки понял, что зря выгонял его из Деревни чуть ли не пинками. Теперь вот пилить далеко, да еще и за пределы Конохи выбраться сложно. Но Наруто был профессионалом, талантливым шиноби, опытным и сильным. На его стороне были ловкость, смелость, техники и совсем немного - афродизиак в стаканах Котетсу и Изумо.

Пробраться в Звук оказалось несложно. Но пыльно. Наруто чихнул и свалился с потолка, по которому в последние пять минут увлеченно полз. Убежище Орочимару словно вымерло: тишина, ни единого подопытного, даже мухи не летают. И психоделические узоры на стенах, от которых начинала уже болеть голова.

Сквозь единственную приоткрытую дверь лился свет. Наруто заглянул туда одним глазком. Ему предстало дивное по красоте и ненормальности зрелище.

Великий санин, знаменитый ученый, один из сильнейших бойцов Конохи, Орочимару... кормил с ложечки сидящего напротив Учиху Саске. Рядом стоял его помощник и шпион Кабуто и держал тарелку.

\- Ложечку за маму.... Ложечку за папу.... Ложечку за Итачи... Тьфу, так и знал, что ты подавишься.

Только сейчас Наруто заметил, что Саске привязан к стулу. Теперь хоть понятно, почему он ограничивается не Чидори и Чидори Нагаши, а Испепеляющий-взгляд-который-на-Змея-все-равно-не-действует-но-дзюцу.

\- Как говорил Итачи, можно вас перебить? - поднял брови Кабуто.

Орочимару захихикал, Саске насупился.

\- Кабуто, ты дурак!

\- Но Саске-кун....

\- Это приказ!

Орочимару еще раз похихикал. Затем вздохнул, ткнул ложкой серой субстанции в губы подопыт... ой, то есть подопечного.

\- А вообще, мне кажется, Наруто Узумаки - та еще продуманная тварь. Знал, какую свинью мне подкладывает, вот и не сопротивлялся твоему уходу из Деревни. То-то мне этот мальчик с первой встречи в лесу не понравился.

Наруто пожал плечами. Продуманный-продуманный.... А как еще друзей пристраивать? Осталась еще половина Деревни.

\- Нару-уто, я знаю, что ты за дверью! - провыл Саске. - Забери меня отсюда!

Узумаки заглянул в комнату, кивнул нукенинам.

\- Не заберу. Хочешь на пальцах объясню, почему? Средний видишь? И вообще, мне не до тебя. Я только проведать, как у вас тут дела, забежал. Все, пока-пока.

Наверное, воздушный поцелуй был лишним. Но Наруто уже не видел реакции, так как сматывал удочки в направлении Конохи.

Эх, только афродизиак зря перевел.

Может, в Аме завернуть?


	25. Soulmate vs Наруто Узумаки

\- Ками, Шинигами и Орочимару, как я дошел до жизни такой? - вопросил Наруто, вновь приникая к биноклю, скрученному из оптических прицелов. С другой стороны, в полукилометре от лесопосадки, где прятался Наруто, располагались женские купальни. - А мантия у Гарри отличная, как раз для шпионажа подходит. Интересно, как ее Поттер использует?

Наруто погладил серебристую ткань и вернулся к спискам, которые составлял. Имя человека - Имя его пары. А где лучше всего можно разглядеть, как не в онсене?

Совпадений не было. Значит, придется возвращаться к идее междеревенского сотрудничества. А с кого лучше всего тогда начинать? Правильно, с глав поселений. У них там как раз какое-то очередное сборище намечалось, так что....

Узумаки захихикал, потер лапки.... Неожиданно мантия засветилась, и перед ним в воздухе возник полупрозрачный силуэт черноволосого мужчины. Узумаки поступил, как и полагается шиноби - сел на пятую точку и ошарашенно спросил:

\- А ты кто?

Призрак ехидно ухмыльнулся.

\- Судя по всему, я твоя пара.

\- .... .... ...!!!!

\- ..ять, ..ять, ..ять!!! - послушно повторило эхо.

 

Наруто сидел на кухне и пил крепко заваренный чай. Это была уже пятая чашка по особому рецепту Тсунаде Сенджу. Назывался "Для особо нервных". Обычно хватало пары капель, но стойкий организм Узумаки презирал столь мелкие дозировки и признавал только крупные партии.

Призрак никуда не делся. Сидел напротив, смотрел внимательно, периодически облизывая губы.

Наруто тоскливо размышлял, почему его предполагаемая пара выглядит как старшая, более лохматая и стервозная версия Саске Учиха?

 

Первыми на саммит прибыли представители Звука. Каге, он же Орочимару, и два его помощника. Страшно представить, сколько сил угрохал Наруто, чтобы наладить отношения между Деревнями. Помогло то, что и Орочимару, и Кабуто, и Саске были по сути "своими".

Ничего удивительного, что Наруто помчался за консультацией к лучшему другу. Сколько у него в клане было людей, похожих на самого Саске? Потому как имя говорить вредный призрак категорически отказывался.

\- Открою тебе секрет, - почесал крупный, красочный укус-засос на шее Саске, - в клане было человек пять ОЧЕНЬ похожих на меня. Просто похожих - до чертиков. Учиха! - передразнил он кого-то.

Наруто затосковал. Разброс получался феноменальный.

Но сначала нужно решить проблемы операции "Сваха".

 

\- Отстаньте от меня! Пожалуйста.

Узумаки поднял брови. Судя по всему, Поттеру весело и даже очень.

В ответ раздался скрипучий голос.

\- Я прощу тебе даже то, что ты заколдовал мою драгоценную кошечку на втором курсе. Цепи любви свяжут нас навсегда. У меня, кстати, и цепи готовы.

Узумаки заглянул в комнату. Поттер изо всех сил пытался отбиться от обнимающего его лохматого, кривоногого старика. Тот вытягивал губы трубочкой и сдаваться явно не собирался.

\- Наруто! - взмолился Гарри, увидев друга в дверях.

Тот подошел, нажал на точку на шее нападающего, и старик свалился мешком на пол. Поттер облегчённо вздохнул.

\- Мерлин, какое счастье иметь в друзьях шиноби!

\- Я мантию пришел вернуть, - Наруто обошел жертву боевой акупунктуры, протянул ткань другу. - Скажи, а она может притягивать пару с того света?

Гарри почесал в затылке.

\- Все возможно. Вообще-то, мантия была создана по просьбе моего предка, чтобы никто не мог его найти. Очень не хотел жениться.

\- Не помогло, - констатировал Наруто.

\- Угу, - кивнул Гарри. - Одним словом, тот человек может твоя пара, а, может - и нет. Кто знает.

\- Кстати, что это с ним? - кивнул на старика.

\- А, - махнул рукой маг. - Готовился к уроку зельеварения на досуге, варил зелье от насморка. К котлу на пару минут подошел Невилл. Теперь там сильнейший афродизиак. Мне еще повезло, что мимо только Филч проходил, а он сквиб.

\- И как связан нос и... - Узумаки опустил взгляд на пах.

\- У Невилла, наверное, как-то связано.

Наруто призадумался. Идея вырисовывалась прямо на глазах.

\- А на шиноби подействует?

\- На любого, в ком сильна внутренняя энергия.

Узумаки хищно прищурился.

\- Одолжи котелочек, а?

 

Саммит шел своим чередом. Каге сидели за столом, обсуждали условия сотрудничества, уговаривали на него Райкаге и Цучикаге. Помощники стояли за креслами и скучали, перемигивались с АНБУ на потолке. В общем все шло чинно и благородно, пока.... Под дверь вкатился шарик, распространяя вокруг себя густые облака розового дыма. Среагировать никто не успел - газ уже растворился.

Наруто потер лапки и под мантией отправился домой. Спать.

 

Утро встретило Коноху криками, разрядами молний и звуками взрывов.

\- Ты соблазнила моего брата, старая карга! - разъярённый бас.

\- Да я выгляжу моложе тебя, женоненавистник! - вторил ему женский, глубокий голос. - И твой брат так сопротивлялся, что куда там стенам!

В разгромленной комнате выясняли отношения Хокаге и Райкаге. Рядом неловко топтался помощник Эя, по совместительству его младший брат. Он хотел было что-то сказать, но взгляд его то и дело падал на выдающиеся... глаза Хокаге, память подбрасывала картинки жаркой ночи, и все слова улетучивались из головы.

В углу Мизукаге утешающе укачивала в своих объятиях молодого Казекаге. Вода и Песок отлично подходят друг другу, да и детки должны получиться яркими.

Гаара опирался на свою женщину и откровенно жалел, что в качестве советницы взял с собой старейшину Чие. Он бы хотел забыть некоторые картины сегодняшней ночи. Однако взгляд то и дело обращался к углу, где спали рядышком усталые Цучикаге и Чие. Нет-нет-нет, забыть, забыть, забыть. Иначе как он ей в глаза-то смотреть после будет?

 

\- Тебе не стыдно? - спросил призрак.

\- У Узумаки совесть атрофируется еще в детстве. За ненадобностью, - поделился Наруто.

У всех Каге по тем или иным причинам именные пары погибли, поэтому теперь они могли не смотреть на начертанную на коже строчку.

Возле дворца Хокаге раздался страшный грохот, поднялось облако пыли.

\- Теперь, как честная женщина, она обязана будет выйти за него замуж, - просиял Наруто.

И площадь для его экспериментов значительно расширится, ведь и Мизукаге не выпустит добычу из цепких лапок. И можно будет заняться остальными, да и себе пару подыскать. Ведь не может же быть его родственной душой призрак?

\- Попросить что ли Поттера еще котелок того дивного зелья сварганить? - задумчиво вопросил Наруто.

Гора Хокаге заметно содрогнулась.


	26. Soulmate vs Наруто Узумаки

Поттер вальяжно возлежал на ветке дерева, свесив руко-ноги с обеих сторон. Со стороны он походил на ленивого, крупного котяру, а когда улыбался каким-то своим мыслям - то Чеширской породы.

Иногда, когда доставало спасение магической Британии в общем и Хогвартса в частности, он приходил сюда, в Коноху. Полежать, погреться на солнышке. Посмотреть, как другие мучаются там, где Наруто отдыхает.

После эпического саммита "счастливые новобрачные" приняли самое простое и естественное решение - напиться до зеленых чертиков. Наруто тут как тут, подмешал им в саке очередную разработку Невилла-Поттера. У последнего таких опусов сохранилось немало, Лонгботтом как будто пятой точкой чуял, когда друг собирается повторять зельеварение и всегда приходил к нему в это время.

Как результат - счет 5:0 в пользу операции "Сваха". Случайно нагрянувшая к наставнице Шизуне угодила под раздачу и попала прямиком в крепкие объятия напившегося в зюзю Райкаге. А у того язык не повернулся сказать, что женщин презирает. А вот на другое язык повернулся, да.

Таким образом, все Каге пристроены, а Наруто пытается отвязаться от призрака.

В который уже раз, лежа на все той же ветке дерева, Гарри убедился, что удачливость - не только его черта.

Как будто этого было мало, все сопровождающие глав селений лица решили устроить небольшой перерыв, расслабиться, отдохнуть. Подлечить нервы. В странном, тщательно подобранном одним блондинистым ураганом составе. Кого-то отвлек, кого-то наоборот привлек. И таким образом вся компания двинулась... к онсену.

Если честно, Гарри считал несусветной глупостью отдыхать в месте, которое Наруто минировал взрыв-печатями с раннего утра. Но это уже не его проблемы. Ветка такая удобная, широкая. Их что, специально в Конохе растят?

Гарри потянулся и устроился поудобнее. Хотелось какого-нибудь национального, остренького блюда. Но из таких в Конохе предлагали только кунай в лоб.

Наблюдательный пункт друга он засек еще минут двадцать назад. А вот рядом с ним....

\- Скажи же, Неджи, ведь недаром ты притаился с бьякуганом? - Гарри метко пальнул парализующим в сторону подозрительных кустов.

Наруто показал большой палец, связал бедного Хьюгу по всем правилам шибари и сел на него, как на скамейку.

\- Ой, а кто это у нас тут такой? Симпатичный мальчик или страшненькая девочка?

К Неджи присоединился Орочимару.

\- Скажи ему, что я его пара.

Гарри лениво поднял глаза. Рядом с ним парил призрак.

\- А ты кто?

\- Я его пара.

\- А-а-а, - снова вернулся к просмотру купален.

А там было весело. Вернее, готовилось к веселью. Все действующие лица заняли свои позиции, Наруто в кустах приготовился....

Раздался взрыв. Стена между женским и мужским отделением обвалилась. Поттер с интересом смотрел на попытки прикрыться, слышал визги, писки, кокетливые вздохи. Затем пошло объединение Имен.

\- Гарри!

Рядом оказался Наруто.

\- Мне спрятаться нужно! Срочно.

Поттер вздохнул, покой только снится. Порылся в карманах и сунул другу какой-то артефакт. Тот крутанул его... и исчез. Медленно растворился в воздухе. За ним исчез призрак.

Гарри еще раз проверил карманы, достал еще один артефакт....

Он случайно отдал Наруто Маховик времени на дальние дистанции.

\- Упс!

Кажется, Коноху ожидали больши-ие перемены.


	27. Все методы хороши

Битва с Варией приближалась, а потому Реборн разыскивал своего непутевого ученика. Который, надо сказать, научился весьма неплохо скрываться. И даже обнаружил вшитые в резинки трусов маячки. Проклятая гиперинтуиция Вонголы!

Репетитор был готов к тому, что ученик попытается сбежать, поэтому не удивился бы, найдя того в аэропорту или морском порту. Но никак не ожидал обнаружить Саваду в торговом центре. В отделе косметики. Выбирающим себе помаду.

\- Что ты делаешь, Никчемный Тсуна?

Ученик отвлекся на секунду, взглянул на репетитора и, кажется, обрадовался его приходу.

\- Реборн, как думаешь, что лучше: "Сладкая карамель" или "Нежная роза"? - показал два тюбика помады.

\- Ты... Я...

\- Возьму "Розу", - согласился Савада.

Реборн решил, что перегрелся.

 

Занзас стоял на приготовленной заранее площадке для поединков и скалился в сторону Внешнего советника.

\- Где же твой неуклюжий сынок, Емитсу? Неужели сбежал?

Советник поморщился. Офицеры за спиной Занзаса разразились хохотом. Занзас ухмыльнулся. Да, не повезло Внешнему с ребенком. Мелкий, никчемный, трусливый. Такой не противник Варии. Правда, настораживало репетиторство Реборна, но даже самый лучший киллер не сможет сделать из тряпки бойца.

Срок приближался, вонгольская недоросль все больше нервничала. Варийцы подначивали их, но с места не сходили.

Неожиданно перед площадью остановилась машина. Сначала из нее показалась стройная загорелая ножка, затянутая в элегантный чулочек. Туфелька на высоком каблуке подчеркивала изящную щиколотку и точеную лодыжку. Занзас про себя присвистнул и пообещал познакомиться с прелестницей поближе. Если у нее ножка такая, что говорить об остальном!

Вслед за ножкой показалась вся девушка. Варийцы пристально и жадно следили за выходящей из машины незнакомкой, разве что взглядом не облизывали.

Невысокая, с тонкой талией, изящными запястьями, она словно плыла. Бледно-розовое платье открывало восхитительные ножки, начало упругих бедер, как перчатка облегало высокую грудь. И лишь когда Занзас взглянул в карие глаза, обрамленные пушистыми-пушистыми ресницами, понял, что пропал. Конфликта колец не будет.

Его шпионы где-то ошиблись, и у Внешнего оказался не сын, а дочь, да еще какая.

Девушка подошла ближе, улыбнулась пухлыми, нежными губами, робко и немного кокетливо выстрелила взглядом в каждого офицера по очереди. Поздоровалась с каждым, прикусив нижнюю губку. Занзас взглянул на своих подчиненных, которым только выдержка не позволяла пускать слюни. И понял, что за будущую Десятую придется побороться.

 

Реборн сидел в спальне Савады и смотрел на своего ученика, который подпиливал ногти маленькой пилочкой.

Вся комната утопала в цветах. Снежно-белые лилии от Скуало, ирисы от Мармона. Розовые орхидеи от Бельфегора. И королевские красные розы от Занзаса. Леви-А-Тан ничего не прислал, он отдыхал и готовился к очередной партии ночных серенад.

Впервые у Солнечного Аркобалено не нашлось слов.

\- Ты... Я....

Савада серьезно кивнул.

\- Да, ты прав. Надо было все-таки брать "Карамель".


	28. Карма (Хаширама/femГарри Поттер)

Глубоко в душе Мадара Учиха подозревал, что кто-то из его предков сильно грешил. Скорей всего, Рикудо Сеннин - иначе откуда взялись Узумаки? Но почему-то расплачиваться приходилось его потомкам. И Мадаре временами становилось жалко себя. И совсем немножко - Хашираму.

Самые страшные? Учиха.

Самые кровожадные? Учиха.

Самые долбанутые? Сенджу.

Кто виноват в появлении новых горячих точек, отступников и повышении цен на кунаи с печатями Узумаки? Естественно, Учиха.

Ну, и может быть, совсем немножечко Сенджу.

Поэтому перерыв в пакостях в полгода Мадара воспринимал с настороженностью, ожидая, что вот-вот карма проявит себя вновь.

Кто же мог предполагать, что сойдутся так звезды, и карма воспрянет вновь на очередной сходке двух кланов-противников. Они только-только собирались с Хаширамой приступить к сражению, когда с непонятным звоном посреди поля боя из воздуха появилась троица неадекватных молодых людей. В кунай пьяных. Стоящие поблизости шиноби после первого же вздоха душевно занюхали признаки опьянения рукавом.

Молодые люди - двое парней и девушка - выпрямились, встали на пошатывающиеся лапки.... И за пять минут вырубили половину клана с одной стороны и половину клана с другой. Живы остались все. Но и лечиться тоже придется всем.

Мадара активировал Шаринган. Хаширама прорастил дерево под ногами. Тобирама с Изуной принюхались, переглянулись и в унисон завистливо вздохнули.

Наверное, это карма подпихнула под руку и заставила Хашираму не совсем миролюбиво задать вопрос.

\- Кто из вас самый трезвый?

Парни переглянулись, заржали, как кони и ткнули пальцем в пытающуюся совладать с гривой волос девушку. Мадара ей даже посочувствовал - шевелюра почти как у него, на такую и резинку найти трудно.

Та подняла зеленые очи, оглядела противников, ухмыльнулась.... И весь мир погрузился в темноту.

Очнулся Мадара уже привязанным к креслу в какой-то незнакомой комнате. Судя по всему, убивать его не собирались. Скорее, даже напротив.... Кстати о "напротив". Напротив него активно домогались Хашираму. Бойкая девчушка привязала главу клана Сенджу к кровати и теперь ловко орудовала ножом, выковыривая желанную тушку из многочисленных тканей, обмоток и твердых доспехов. Пока побеждала амуниция великого клана, но упорства девушке было не занимать.

Ее друзья развлекались тем, что давали советы. И обещали покинуть комнату как только узнают, кто же победил.

Хаширама смотрел откровенно умоляюще, и Мадара обязательно бы посмеялся над бывшим другом. Насколько он знал, никто не осмеливался так вести себя с главой клана Сенджу. А все девушки, что пытались его соблазнить, уходили напоенные чаем и просветленные, после трехчасовых задушевных бесед.

На эту обаяние не действовало.

\- Спаси меня! - громким шепотом попросил Хаширама.

Девушка распрямилась, села ровно, выгнула скептически бровь.

\- Это ты так сделал одиннадцать ошибок в слове "люблюнимагу"?

Парни засмеялись, взяли кресло с Мадарой и утащили его в соседнюю комнату.

Демон клана Учиха понял, что карма существует, когда его пригласили на свадьбу счастливого Хаширамы Сенджу и Гарри Поттер.

Демон клана Учиха осознал, что у кармы потомков Рикудо снова обострение, когда оказалось, что у невесты имеется младшая сестра.

И два совершенно неадекватных друга с запасами алкоголя от какого-то Занзаса.


	29. Soulmate vs Наруто Узумаки

Вывалился Наруто нечего сказать, удачно - прямо на какого-то шиноби, лежащего в позе морской звезды на берегу. При приземлении на него мягкой, но тяжелой пятой точки Узумаки, он как-то странно всхлипнул и плеснул кровью изо рта.

А над удобно устроившимся Наруто склонились две подозрительные рожи. Всей разницы, что один гладкошерстный, а другой лохматый. И оба подозрительно похожи на куда-то, кстати, запропастившегося призрака.

Что делать, чтобы тебя не грохнули на месте, пока под твоей задницей умирает чей-то родственник? Правильно! Оправдать свое звание самого непредсказуемого ниндзя Конохи.

\- No-ow, - протянул Узумаки. - KISS-KISS-KISS!!!

Лохматый и гладкошерстный столкнулись лбами, что постепенно перешло в рейтинг R и грозило перерасти в NC.

Шиноби под задницей передумал умирать, на заднем фоне поперхнулся какой-то измочаленный альбинос.

Наруто посмотрел на свое безусловно удобное сидение. Живым он будет куда полезнее.

Очередная разработка научно-исследовательского пустого кабинета имени Поттера-Лонгботтома пошла в дело. Раны затянулись прямо на глазах. Имелось, правда, одно побочное действие. Бывший раненный захихикал... и вырубился.

Наруто чертыхнулся. И этот на призрака похож! Затем огляделся по сторонам, схватился за голову.

Да их здесь целый клан словно под копирку делали. Твою мать!

 

\- Гарри, как думаешь, Наруто сейчас жив?

\- Савада, угомонись, ничего с ним не случится. Это же Узумаки! Его еще назад вернут и приплатят.

\- А как? Артефакт-то только у тебя.

\- Повторяю, - со всем возможным терпением. - Это же Узумаки! Значит, найдут способ.

 

\- Чтобы зваться самым непредсказуемым ниндзя Деревни, нужно сначала эту Деревню получить, а у нас Деревни нету, - шел второй час словесной конфронтации.

Гладкошерстный и Лохматый, так и не представившись, попытались напасть. На пятой минуте сражения поняли, что сначала надо было затыкать рот противнику, но было уже поздно. Через полчаса идея построить Деревню просто ради того, чтобы там была тюрьма, куда можно упрятать это болтливое чудовище, уже не казалась такой плохой.

На заднем плане Альбинос вместе с Бывшим раненным руководили остатками кланов. Ну, как руководили? Не мешали разводить костры и делиться выпивкой. То есть делились последователи Лохматого - у них самое забористое пойло - а последователи Гладкошерстного поставляли закуску.

Объединение у них шло гораздо быстрее, чем у высоких договаривающихся сторон.

 

-... так была основана Деревня Скрытого Листа.

Друзья переглянулись. Могло быть и хуже. Но ведь одной лишь Деревней Узумаки не ограничится...

 

Наруто лежал на крыше своего нового дома и курил, наслаждаясь жарким, летним деньком. Вдалеке живописно дымились руины тюрьмы, куда его попытались упрятать Лохматый и Гладкошерстный. Пришлось напоить их еще одним волшебным средством и убрать с глаз подальше, чтобы не смущали молодежь.

С одной стороны, он оказался в прошлом, без друзей, без знакомых. С другой.... Он в прошлом, ю-ху! И значит может... может... может.... Планы кружились, манили своей амбициозностью и великолепием.

Он может провернуть операцию "Сваха" заранее, подготовить.... Хе-хе-хе!!!

Рядом приземлился Бывший раненный в шляпе Каге.

\- Ты знаешь, что ты моя пара?

Вот за это он уважал последователей Лохматого - кстати, надо не забыть спросить у него имя - за прямолинейность.

\- Кстати, как тебя зовут? - идеи манили, свербели шилом в одном месте, гнали выполнять задумку поскорее.

\- Изуна Учиха, - представился Бывший раненный. - Так ты знаешь, что ты моя пара?

\- Конечно, - радостно кивнул Наруто. - Иначе, как думаешь, почему я именно тебя на роль Хокаге предложил?

\- Почему? - ошарашенно произнес Изуна.

\- Чтобы у тебя времени на затрахивание меня не оставалось, - просиял улыбкой Узумаки и свалил от греха подальше.

Тем более, грех-то какой... симпатичный, мускулистый.

Но операция превыше всего.

Изуна проследил, куда умчался его пара, прищурился хищно. Насчет нехватки времени это гаденыш угадал, а значит....

\- Тобирама-а-а... - позвал он своего заместителя.

Альбинос появился через секунду, посверлил взглядом вопросительно. Изуна сунул ему в руки шляпу.

\- Теперь ты главный, а я ухожу. В отпуск. На пару месяцев, - облизнулся и помчался в направлении одного блондинистого трепла.

Тобирама погладил шляпу, грустно посмотрел вслед удравшему Хокаге. А он только-только сам отпроситься хотел. В Водоворот сбегать. Там такая принцесса! С ней нужно обязательно... дипломатические отношения установить.

Ничего, через два месяца оторвется.

 

Наши дни.

Менялась Деревня, появлялись новые люди. Спивалась Хокаге на пару с обретшим вполне живого отца Хатаке. Хлопали глазами в своем клановом квартале Учиха в полном составе. Нервно хихикал Орчимару, прячась от Катона Фугаку за Сусаноо Саске. 

Менялась история.

\- Вот, - вполне благодушный Данзо мощно ударил о стол Хокаге ящиком с документами. - Секретные архивы времен Первого Хокаге, Изуны Учиха. Велено открыть их только в этот день.

Каждая папка была подписана... до боли знакомым почерком. Внутри находились рукописи, объединенные Именем того человека, чья фамилия значилась на обложке.

\- Ну, рискнем, - первой решилась Сакура.

Остальные тоже погрузились в чтение.

Через два часа.

\- Что значит Сакура/Сакумо NC-21, BDSM?! Узумаки, прибью, тварь!


	30. Soulmate vs Гарри Поттер

Что делать, если твой друг нашел свою вторую половинку - и не только себе - умотал в прошлое и счастливо живет там, периодически появляясь, чтобы вытащить в раменную? А ты - Герой Светлых сил, которому безумно, безумно скучно?

Правильно! Осчастливить окружающих с гриффиндорской решимостью.

А если окружающие будут сопротивляться? Тогда осчастливить их со слизеринским подвывертом. Шляпа глупости не предложит. И кто сказал, что артефакты не пьют? Обрызгать спиртосодержащей жидкостью поля - и вот уже она пьяна настолько, что даже меч Гриффиндора удержать не в состоянии.

Гарри повезло: в их мире родственные души выявлялись проще, чем у Наруто - с помощью татуировок и рисунков. То есть, если один человек делал себе какой-либо рисунок на теле, то у его второй половины появлялся точно такой же. А что это значит? Значит, что нам нужна либо машинка для рисования татуировок, либо несмываемый маркер с закрепляемым эффектом.

И сначала надо опробовать на своей спальне. Мальчики точно лупить не будут, побоятся. Когда на четвертом курсе они пытались устроить Гарри темную, тот в ответ признался в ориентации и раскрыл простую истину: бьет - значит любит. Почему-то после этого желающих полюбить Поттера не нашлось. Что бы он ни творил.

Но сначала нужно сварить несмываемый маркер.

 

Прекрасный коньяк многолетней выдержки, горящий камин, уютная домашняя мантия, интересный собеседник и интеллектуальная беседа во время игры в шахматы - что еще нужно обычному профессору зельеварения для полного счастья?

Напротив сидел Люциус Малфой, покручивал в пальцах бокал с коньяком, смотрел на доску, просчитывая следующий шаг. Под взглядами двух слизеринцев даже волшебные фигурки вели себя тише воды, ниже травы.

Хлопнула дверь класса, раздались быстрые шаги, хлопнула дверь покоев зельевара. Снейп вздохнул. Он запирал дверь, ставил барьеры собственного изобретения. И только один человек мог их прорвать.

Люциус уже достал палочку, в то время как сам Северус даже не пошевелился. Как палочку достал, так и уронил.

Под взглядом полностью офигевшего сиятельного лорда Малфоя через комнату с деловым видом прошел Поттер собственной неугомонной персоной. Снейп взглянул на часы. До отбоя еще полтора часа, значит, все в порядке.

\- Добрый день, джентльмены, - кивнул Поттер и скрылся в кладовой с ингредиентами и основами под зелья.

Малфой ловил челюсть, Снейп флегматично размышлял, что очкастому поганцу никакие чары не преграда. Намудрила что-то Лили, определенно намудрила. Или так сошлись звезды, пасьянс Трелони и генетика оленя Поттера, ничем другим феноменальное везение вкупе со стервозным характером и живучестью Снейп объяснить не мог.

\- До свидания, джентльмены, - кивнул Поттер, выходя из кладовой с объемной корзинкой в руках. Заглянул на минуту к доске, покрутил головой, отпил коньяк у Снейпа. - Вам лучше сходить слоном, мистер Малфой.

И вышел.

Снейп допил коньяк и налил еще порцию. Малфой поймал-таки челюсть.

\- Северус, ты ничего не будешь делать?

\- С чем? - отрываясь от размышлений над партией, поднял глаза Снейп.

\- Только что Поттер взломал все твои охранные чары, ограбил твою кладовую, выпил коньяк и ушел, как ни в чем ни бывало!

\- А, это, - кивнул Снейп. - Он часто так делает, не обращай внимания, Люци.

В конце концов, кто еще из студентов станет расплачиваться за такие вольности шкурой василиска?

Лорд Малфой понял, что никогда раньше Хогвартс так ясно не напоминал психиатрическую лечебницу.


	31. Soulmate vs Гарри Поттер

\- Не шипи, чешуи не будет! - оттолкнул в сторону Гарри морду василиска.

Обычно он варил зелья в пустом классе, но тогда туда обязательно заглядывал Невилл с просьбой объяснить ему зельеварение. А ему нужен маркер, а не оружие массового поражения или возбуждения.

Зелье получалось потрясающим: блестящим, насыщенного черного цвета, настолько насыщенного, что Гарри грешным делом подумал, что василиск не удержался и таки плюнул в котел. Потом вспомнил, что грешным делом лучше не думать - у него нет времени на внештатные, внеплановые приключения и спасение мира, обычно этим все и заканчивается в случае Поттера.

Соседи мирно спали, когда Гарри вернулся из Тайной комнаты. Храпел Невилл, посапывал Дин, Симус что-то бормотал. А Рон вообще раскинулся на кровати звездочкой.

К любому делу надо подходить с воображением и творческой ноткой. Поэтому на лбу у Невилла распустился милый четырехлистный цветочек, Дин обзавелся бабочкой, Симус - клевером. Кстати, очень похожим внешне на цветочек Невилла, но что поделать, если художественного таланта у Поттера не было ни на грамм.

Рону, не мудрствуя лукаво, нарисовал смайлик. Может, хоть это улучшит его настроение?

У Дина и Симуса бабочка приземлилась на клевер. Ой, как некрасиво получилось, и не совсем понятно. Ничего, он им записку оставит. 

Спать не хотелось категорически. Что в таком случае делают все нормальные Поттеры? Разумеется, шляются по ночной школе и ищут приключения на свои вторые девяноста. В случае Гарри - ищут жертву. Потому что маркера много, он не смывается, а школьников, которых надо обработать еще немерено. Конца и края не видно благородной героиской деятельности.

Как подозревал Гарри, после этого ему придется просить убежища у Узумаки, в Конохе. Будет помогать ему составлять будущий секретный архив Первого Хокаге, для потомков. С рейтингом NC-1000.

 

Утро наступило... Одним словом, хорошо, что утро наступило. Особенно для человека, который оглушил ночью Филча и нарисовал ему кошачью мордочку на лбу. Лучше всего рисовать метки там, где видно, чтобы потом не париться и не искать.

\- Какого черта?! - первым все услышали вопль Минервы Макгонагалл, которую на лбу припечатала кошачья мордочка. Неизвестно, что поразило больше: вопль или то, что он лишь частично был цензурным.

\- Всегда знал, что они идеальная пара, - зажевал бутерброд Рон. Со смайликом тот смирился, хотя и косился подозрительно на бодрого как кипяток Поттера, но доказательств не имел.

\- Профессор замужем, - категорично отрезала Гермиона.

\- Профессор вдова, ей можно, - пояснила Лаванда.

А Гарри понял, как надо действовать. Поймал-оглушил-нарисовал-отпустил.

Весь день вопль декана Гриффиндора повторялся в различных вариациях, но с завидным постоянством. Лучше Героя никто школу не знал, разве что близнецы, но те давно уже свалили из родного учебного заведения, а потому веселью не мешали. Первой "жертвой" из девушек стала Гермиона Грейнджер. Как он мог не помочь подруге? Чеширская улыбка расцвела между бровей.

Астория Гринграсс застенчиво махала рукой, светясь сразу двумя улыбками: на губах и на лбу. Гермиона краснела, бледнела, но против судьбы не пойдешь. Гарри блаженно жмурился и думал, как бы ему добраться до преподавателей. Студенты студентами, однако пора повышать квалификацию.

Ладно, покои Снейпа для него открыты всегда. Даже когда их хозяин того не желает.

\- Рон, мальчик мой, - Нотт с паскудной усмешкой зажимал в углу рыжика.

\- Г-гарри, помоги! - протянул тот руки к идущему мимо товарищу.

\- Кыш-кыш, Поттер, не мешай, у нас тут романтика! - пошевелил бровями слизеринец, попутно развязывая красно-золотой галстук.

Мешать или не мешать - вот в чем вопрос? Со слизеринца станется заавадить его к чертовой матери. И хотя он вроде как устойчивый к этому заклинанию, но рисковать все равно не хочется.

Поэтому Гарри растворился на просторах кабинета зельевара. Честное слово, лучше бы он этого не делал! Потому что на лбу пьяного - никак от счастья - в дупель Снейпа красовался аккуратненький такой детсадовский цветочек. Четырехлистный.

Гарри вышел за дверь, миновал парочку Симус-Дин, похихикал над убегающим от Джинни Забини. Ах, да, у него же еще Драко не осчастливлен! Непорядок. Кому еще желать доброго и светлого, как не своему главному противнику?

Загонял он слизеринца долго и упорно, старательно. В конце концов, подловил в пресловутой ванной старост - основном месте разврата всея Хогвартса. По популярности превосходила только Астрономическая башня.

\- Что тебе от меня надо, Поттер? - с опаской Малфой держался в углу, глядел подозрительно.

\- Не бойся, это совсем не больно.

Гарри не зря был лучшим в Защите. Схема "поймал-оглушил-нарисовал-отпустил" сработала идеально. Хорек получился схематичным, похожим на Хелло Китти, но все равно очаровательным.

Зеркало заставило с облегчением вздохнуть: у самого Поттера следов "Китти" замечено не было. Нет, мало ли что!

Тут же завибрировало сквозное зеркало. В гладкой поверхности показался один из близнецов. С миленькой такой рожицей на лбу.

\- Поттер, твоих нахальных ручонок дело?

Гарри, хихикая, продемонстрировал Малфою, кого ему судьба принесла. Они с Джорджем вместе проследили, как аристократ закатил глаза и съехал на пол, шурша мантией.

\- Давай его к нам, - велел близнец. - Будем в чувство приводить.

Ой, какие у них методы, какие методы, судя по широкой улыбке.

Нетрадиционные.

Поттер радостно сбагрил Драко вместе с Добби, помахал ручкой и задумался.

Так, по спискам пара нашлась не у всех студентов, а это значит - что? И снова правильно, это означает, что надо искать кандидатуры на стороне. Среди сильных, уверенных в себе магов, немного темных, любящих длинные плащи и белые маски. И змеиную символику на ручках. Кстати, татуировка явно особенная, раз не проявилась у предполагаемых пар. Ничего, рисовать у него с каждым разом получается все лучше и лучше.

Где там у Тома очередная ставка организована?


	32. Soulmate vs Гарри Поттер

Нет ничего лучше, чем иметь прямой канал связи с главным врагом. Нет ничего лучше, чем возможность напрямую узнать, где располагается эта проклятая ставка-база-центр и что там еще выдумает фантазия Тома. Нет ничего лучше, чем с ветерком домчаться туда на василиске.

И нет ничего лучше, чем оказаться у стен Малфой-мэнора и быть при этом на четверть Блэком, которых защита автоматически пропускала еще со времен Абраксаса Малфоя.

Гарри потер ручки, проверил маркеры и капелькой крови открыл черный вход. Что он, идиот с парадного заходить?

У него есть мантия-невидимка, нужные чары и титул Героя всего волшебного мира. А еще память о цветочке на лбу Снейпа, что заранее повышает уровень удачливости, да и просто заставляет хихикать и потирать ручки.

Первой навстречу ему попалась... нет, не Белла Лестрейндж, а всего лишь Нагайна. Договориться со змеей оказалось несложно, всего-то открыть свои планы, мол хочет помочь хозяину свить гнездо с симпатичной самочкой или самцом... лет пятидесяти или сколько там Тому. Нагайна покивала и проводила гостя к покоям Тома. Магическая тварь чувствовала, что он говорит правду, желает добра. А, может, просто мелькающий в окне менора василиск помог наладить контакт. Как бы то ни было, Темный Лорд спал беспробудным сном, который Гарри ему еще и углубил. Все-таки лазить по подростковым сновидениям дело муторное. После того, как Поттер однажды случайно попал в Коноху во время... скажем так, выяснения отношений между Хокаге и его половиной... в общем, с тех самых пор Тому крутили порно в круглосуточном режиме.

Пришлось рисовать на щеке, но, Мерлин, когда это нас останавливало? Зато потом появилась возможность наведаться в другие комнаты и нарисовать цветочки-лепесточки-птичек всем Упивающимся. Кто бы знал, как хорошо умеют усыплять домовики, особенно ради благополучия хозяев.

В школу Гарри возвращался с ветерком, не выспавшимся, зато полностью удовлетворенным. Осталось только одно: организовать родительское собрание. Для этого и надо всего ничего - пропасть одному белобрысому студенту. И рара тут же на ноги всех поднимет.

 

Ничто так не объединяет, как общий противник. Родительское собрание плавно перетекло в военное совещание двух ставок противников. Решался жизненно важный вопрос.

Что-то надо было делать с паскудой-Поттером. От него ведь никакого житья нет. То афродизиак сварит, то василиска натравит, то вообще обидит сотню дементоров разом. Про периодическое планомерное уничтожение школьного имущества Альбус Дамблдор даже не заикался. Гарри умильно хлопал глазами и делал вид, что он тут не при чем. И доказать вину паршивца не представлялось возможным.

\- Дамблдор, сука, - шипел Темный Лорд.

\- Том, мальчик мой, - улыбнулся слабо Альбус. Том сплюнул, но не отодвинулся - сердца маркером на щеках у них с Великим Светлым были одинаковыми.

\- Чему ты только учил этого поганца?

\- Я всегда говорил, что любовь спасет мир, - против обыкновения, фраза получилась упаднической. Альбус закручинился, положил седую голову на плечо Темного лорда. Вот ведь... суженый, чтоб Геллерту икалось. Предупреждал ведь старый приятель, что нарвется однажды Альбус, ох, нарвется.

\- Тогда почему ваш Поттер воспринимает все слишком буквально? - Малфой плевался ядом.

Нарцисса, бывшая миссис Малфой, а ныне снова мисс Блэк, нашла свою единственную пару в лице... кто бы мог подумать? Артура Уизли! Они перебрались в загородный дом Блэков, благо все рыжие и блондинистые детишки стараниями того же Поттера, не к ночи будь помянут, оказались пристроены. И никто не мешал паре наслаждаться уединением.

Молли недолго скучала, Рабастан нашел ее сам. Сказал, что приведет домашнюю клушу в порядок, отреставрирует. Если учесть параметры девиц, которые нравились Лестрейнджу, никто в этом не сомневался.

Однако Уизли - с помощью того же Поттера - сумели отомстить. Белла срочно улетела в Румынию. Кто еще может справиться с этой огнедышащей мегерой, как не драконолог?

Таким образом, рыжее семейство вело с разгромным счетом два-один. А если вспомнить Драко, то счет становился три-один в пользу Светлой стороны.

Вот Малфой и не знал, радоваться ему или печалиться. Вроде и от невестки избавился, и от жены снова свободен, и сыночка пристроен, а что-то гложет, что-то....

На руке медленно расцветала надпись.

Мозгошмыги.

Малфой с трудом удержал желание побиться головой об стену. Поттер таки и до него добрался!

 

Гарри смотрел на траурное мероприятие, в которое превратилось собрание. Потайной ход шел вдоль стены учительской. То ли его проделали предусмотрительные Основатели, то ли прокопали любопытные студиозусы, без разницы. Главное, обзор хороший, а его самого не слышно.

Он справился. Как и учил профессор Дамблдор, любовь спасет мир. Войны не будет, да и какая война, если обе группировки разделены?

Сивый плюется, но возится с Нимфадорой. Она же мечтала об оборотне? Сириус ржет, как фестрал в компании Кингсли. Грустит Грюм, которому бдительная Помфри не дает приложиться к фляжке. Барти Крауч о чем-то любезничает с Долоховым, этим точно не до боев.

Все получилось даже лучше, чем он задумывал. И не скучно.

\- Молодой человек, вам не говорили, что подсматривать и подслушивать нехорошо?

Гарри рывком обернулся.

Холеный блондин средних лет на вид, длинные волосы, серые глаза, тщательно подобранная, чистенькая, с иголочки одежда. И насмешливо изогнутая бровь.

Что-то предчувствие какое-то нехорошее.

Гарри взял руку блондина и нарисовал на нем спираль. Точно такая же немедленно проступила на его ладони.

Блондин взглянул на рисунок, на парня, снова на рисунок и снова на парня. И расплылся в хищной улыбке.

\- Позвольте представиться, Абраксас Малфой. Приятно познакомиться, мистер Поттер.

Гарри уныло кивнул. Только этой змеи ему не хватало.

А с другой стороны, скучно точно не будет. И к тому же Малфой не знает про его таланты к зельеварению, усвоенные от Невилла Лонгботтома.

Нет, скучно точно не будет!

Теперь уже Абраксас с опаской смотрел на коварную усмешку, появившуюся на губах его молодой пары.

Интуиция подсказывала, что веселье только начинается.


	33. Невозможное будущее (Бьякуран/femСавада Тсунаеши)

Нет ничего невозможного.

Простая истина Бьякурана. Ему подарили часть могущественного оружия, часть ключа к равновесию мира - разве мог он упустить такую возможность?

Перед глазами наслаивались друг на друга, складывались и рассыпались разноцветными стеклышками мозаики различных миров. Он видел себя - другого, чужого, непохожего и одновременно родного и знакомого до последнего волоска, до татуировки под глазом.

Медленно, неторопливо, шаг за шагом он складывал фундамент своего будущего могущества, его пирамида разрасталась. Никто не замечал, как постепенно Мельфиоре становятся сильнее, превосходят каждого противника, что подсовывает мир. Они не замечали, слепой, слепой Альянс. Это смешило Бьякурана и заставляло растягивать агонию мафиозного мира.

Ему нужны были две оставшиеся части ключа.

Аркобалено. Вонгола.

И тогда будущее, правильное, самое возможное из всех, окажется в его руках. Оно уже так близко, его сладкий запах касается лица, пьянит и дурманит голову, заставляя терять рассудок. Но Бьякуран всегда держал себя в руках.

До тех пор пока на его пути не встала она.

Донна Вонгола, леди мафиозного мира, глава первой семьи. Новая Первая. Наследница Примо. Сколько еще титулов у обыкновенной женщины?

Необыкновенной. Невозможной.

Она появилась перед ним в сиянии пламени: умудренная, зрелая, сочная, как плод, с огнем в глазах и льдом на пальцах. Она уничтожала, хитрила, изворачивалась. Она жертвовала собой, закрывала собой людей, всегда на передовой, всегда на пике атаки.

Бьякуран не знал, чего в нем больше: восхищения или ненависти по отношению к этой женщине с ледяными глазами, в которых застыло пламя. Холодное пламя.

Она улыбалась не ему, она смеялась не с ним. Над ним

Игра стала еще интереснее, ему нужно заполучить леди Вонголу, донну Саваду. Он хочет ее, хочет себе, целиком и полностью. Это одержимость, это болезнь, ночная лихорадка.

Тсунаеши. У нее имя будущего, того самого, сладкого и манящего.

В других реальностях Бьякуран не нашел ее. Вернее... лучше бы не искал! Тсунаеши Савада либо сражалась до последней капли крови и побеждала, ценой огромных жертв и неимоверных усилий. Либо... вообще не являлась главой мафиозной семьи.

Бьякуран разбил компьютер об стену, когда увидел другую Тсунаеши в объятиях мужчины, до тошноты обыкновенного, ничем не примечательного. Но с ним та девушка была счастлива. Джессо напомнил себе, что его королева другая. Ледяная, неподвластная никому. Ее еще предстоит завоевать.

И он назначил встречу.

На которой его впервые в жизни перехитрили.

Савада Тсунаеши предпочла умереть. Спустя восемь лет после появления на сцене семьи Джессо. Спустя пять лет после начала их противостояния. Она предпочла умереть, лишь бы не сдаваться.

Бьякуран, сидя на полу, укачивая в руках свою спящую вечным сном королеву, смеялся навзрыд.

Она сбежала от него. Далеко, туда, где ее не достать. И унесла с собой часть ключа от мира.

Но впервые он не думал о ключах. Сердце разрывалось от боли, наполняя внутренности осколками битого стекла.

Он уничтожит тех, кто превратил ее в королеву, тех, кто отнял ее у него.

Савада Тсунаеши застыла вечным сном в специальном коконе, в покоях Джессо. Бьякуран разговаривал с ней, и, казалось, королева отвечает. Неслышно, слегка насмешливо и с толикой презрения - так, как делала это всегда.

Осколки в животе ворочались, разрезали до крови. Он хотел совсем другого от королевы.

Хотел, чтобы у них с леди было больше времени.

Он не любил ее. И никогда не полюбит. Для этого чувства Тсунаеши была слишком холодна, Вонгола сломала ее. И Бьякуран мстил, убивал тех, кто сделал его леди снежной.

Пока однажды, спустя два года, тело Тсунаеши не похитили прямо из его покоев. Проклятый, пронырливый туманник. Джессо не успел отдать приказ об его уничтожении - принесли записи сражения Венков.

Штыри ненависти, пронзавшие сердце, лопнули, растаяли, как и не было их, осколки стали плавиться, складываться в нечто новое, непознаваемое.

Он никогда не любил донну Вонголу.

Потому что ему суждено было влюбиться в Саваду Тсунаеши.

Неуклюжая девчонка-подросток из прошлого, ничего не знающая, не умеющая. Как легко было бы обмануть ее, завлечь.

В невозможное будущее.

Джессо разрушил все, что мог, до чего дотянулся, построил ужасающую картину мира. И не мог привести туда пылающую огнем - еще не ледяную - королеву.

Только не так, не сюда.

Ради нее он перевернет мир снова. Ради нее завоюет его. Но только если будет знать, что она желает этого.

Колба оплавилась, оставив после себя лишь горку черного материала, кольца и пустышки легли в шкатулки.

А Бьякуран Джессо пошел на смерть, от руки своей леди, будущей донны Вонголы.

У него есть возможность не допустить будущее. Потому что мир, в котором она мертва, невозможен.

Наверное, он сошел с ума, но мертвая королева в его голове смеялась, тихо и счастливо.

И он улыбался, глядя в янтарные глаза младшей Тсунаеши. Он смеялся, зная, что сейчас переписывает все реальности, показывает остальным Бьякуранам, как и ради чего надо проигрывать.

И как проиграть так, чтобы впоследствии выиграть.

Не будет жестокого мира. Не будет у Вонголы ледяной королевы. Потому что это будущее невозможно.

Но он сделает все, чтобы у Мельфиоре была своя огненная леди.


	34. Осень, Весна и Лето.

Они не походили друг на друга, настолько разными были.

Осень танцевал на ковре из золотисто-багряных, с тонкими, едва уцелевшими прожилками зеленого листьев, под мелкими дождями, в свете солнечного меда бабьего лета. Его сопровождал запах орехов и жарящихся кленовых листьев Киото, что алыми звездочками уплывали по глубокой воде под мостом. И крупные бутоны астр и важных пионов, распускающихся в темной зелени кустов, с яркими, шелковыми лепестками, словно сложенными из отреза нежнейшей ткани. У него был вкус крупных, сочных медовых яблок, рассыпчатый, как сладкий снег, скрытый за упругой, тонкой кожицей. Порвешь - и в рот брызжет ароматный, с ноткой кислоты сок.

Но бабье лето не длится долго, паутинкой уплывает оно вдаль, оставляя после себя обнаженные, мокрые черные ветви, корявые сучья которых впиваются в свинцовые небеса крепкими, причудливо изогнутыми пальцами. И слышится прощальный, тоскливый крик улетающих за горизонт птиц.

За медовым теплом Савады Тсунаеши стыл грустный, жесткий янтарь приближающейся зимы.

В отличие от него, Гарри Поттер являлся Весной. Белоснежной от слабого, робкого, неуверенного солнышка, первые лучи которого обнажают черную-пречерную, жирную, влажную землю, еще подернутую тонкой пленкой мороза. А сквозь тающие сугробы пробивается острыми пиками яркая, изумрудная трава, совсем как колдовские глаза мага. Морозная свежесть воздуха, запах талой воды сменяется на удушающе пряный аромат черемухи, на сладковато-медовый запах сирени, что крупными гроздьями пушатся на упругих ветках, подобно дивному винограду из сказок. А в траве появляются пушистые цыплята-одуванчики. Аромат пьянит, как самое лучшее, самое изысканное вино. Оно легко кружит голову, а потому опасно вдвойне.

Лето приходило с именем Наруто Узумаки. В его волосы впиталось солнце, сделав их цвет невыносимо, нестерпимо ярким, палящий жар поселился в загорелой коже. У лета был запах нагретых пыльных дорог, к которому добавлялась терпкая нота раскаленного металла кунаев. А еще - аромат бушующего на лесных полянах разноцветья трав. У лета был кисло-сладкий вкус земляники, нежная мякоть персиков, мягких и сочных настолько, что по пальцам стекал густой, одуряюще пахнущий сок. У лета были синие-синие глаза, как мерцающая на солнце, манящая к себе в жару гладь лесного озера.

Они не походили друг на друга, настолько разными были.

Наверное, именно поэтому они подружились.


	35. Любовь бывает разной

Случаются такие дни, когда с самого утра в душе поселяется предчувствие, что вот сегодня обязательно случится нечто важное, незабываемое.

У директора Дамблдора сегодня как раз был такой день. Предчувствие не покидало его с рассвета. Оно оставалось с ним, когда он завтракал, невесомо касалось висков, когда он разбирался с бумагами, напоминало о себе, когда он спорил с Минервой по поводу учебников и программы на следующий год.

Вечером, когда за окном повисла глубокая бархатная синева, предчувствие оправдалось.

\- Здравствуйте, директор Дамблдор!

Маг напротив был молод, симпатичен и очень, очень силен. За круглыми очками сияли невозможно зеленые, колдовские, как сказали бы маглы, глаза. Цвета Авады. Растрепанные волосы спадали на высокий лоб, тонкие губы растягивались в веселой, озорной и немного шальной улыбке.

\- А я к вам по делу!

Определенно, сегодня произойдет что-то хорошее.

\- Кто вы такой, молодой человек, и что делаете в моем кабинете? Как вы сюда прошли?

\- Последнее неважно, - отмахнулся маг, присаживаясь в кресло. - Меня зовут Гарри Поттер, я пришел из будущего, чтобы спасти вас от Темного лорда, который вскоре развяжет внутреннюю войну.

Дамблдор вздохнул. Темный лорд, малыш Том Реддл, его ошибка и печаль. Уже сейчас он начал скатываться на путь тьмы, и остановить его Альбус не имел возможности.

Так, может, это парень и есть тот шанс, о котором он столько просил Мерлина и Моргану?

\- Как вы хотите провернуть это, мистер Поттер?

\- В моем будущем вы всегда говорили, что любовь может спасти любого человека.

\- И вы хотите дать Тому это чувство? - прищурился старый волшебник. Кто их знает, эту молодежь!

\- Да, - засиял глазами Гарри. - Любовь к детям. Но для этого мне понадобится ваше директорское кресло!

 

Через две недели директор Дамблдор уехал по делам Конфедерации магов, оставив вместо себя молодого заместителя, Гарольда Поттера, дальнего родственника Чарльза Поттера. С правом принимать на работу и увольнять, подписывать все бумаги, в общем, с полным карт-бланшем в отношении школы.

 

С самого утра Лорда Волдеморта не покидало странное ощущение, что сегодня, именно сегодня, его жизнь перевернется окончательно и бесповоротно. Ему предстоял визит в школу чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс, для прохождения собеседования на должность преподавателя Защиты. Лорд пытался успокоить себя, говоря, что это всего лишь пустая формальность, попытка заявить о себе, Дамблдор все равно откажет. Ничего не помогало, предчувствие не оставляло его.

И когда в кабинете вместо привычного седовласого директора он увидел брюнетистого юнца с глазами цвета Авады, понял, что влип окончательно и бесповоротно. Правда, пока еще не понял, во что именно.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Реддл, - юнец улыбнулся, пожал руку. - Честно скажу, ваше резюме меня впечатлило. Вы приняты на работу.

\- А... где директор Дамблдор?

\- У него срочные дела с Конфедерацией магов и Визенгамотом, но не переживайте, ваша кандидатура полностью одобрена, я имею право принять вас на работу прямо сегодня. Надеюсь, вы не возражаете приступить к своим обязанностям так быстро?

\- Э... нет, - собраться с мыслями не получалось, парень налетел вихрем и давать время на раздумья не собирался.

\- О, потрясающе. Люблю энтузиастов своего дела. Прошу, вот стандартный учительский договор.

Волдеморт прочитал протянутый документ несколько раз, но ничего подозрительного не обнаружил. Действительно, стандартный договор. От которого он не мог отказаться, просто потому, что сам подал прошение на должность. И повернуть сейчас казалось постыдной слабостью. Поэтому он подписал, все равно договор сроком на год.

\- Отлично, теперь насчет программы. В связи с последними декретами Министерства, программа первого курса должна содержать...

Глядя на то, с какой скоростью растет на столе гора папок с рекомендациями, Лорд, а теперь уже профессор Реддл, начал смутно догадываться, во что именно вляпался.

\- Разумеется, лучше будет, если к концу недели вы представите почасовые планы лекций для каждого курса, так же составите конспекты, у нас скоро проверка из Отдела образования, они могут прицепиться к этому, а Империо и Обливиэйт на них не действует, обидно, - юнец действительно сожалел об этом, невероятно! - Так же все документы должны быть обработаны и выполнены по образцу 186У, который утвердило в прошлом месяце Министерство. Еще вам надо подумать, как вы организуете внеклассную деятельность студентов, потому как ваш предшественник вел кружок магических шахмат и помогал профессору Флитвику с дуэлингом. Уверен, что как самый молодой специалист, с таким потрясающим резюме, знакомый с инновациями мира, вы сумеете организовать и поддержать журналистский кружок, они будут выпускать школьную газету. А еще...

Ощущение, что он вляпался стало сильнее.

\- Берите, - юнец подтолкнул ровные папки, - и пойдемте, я покажу вам ваш класс и покои. Кстати, все рекомендации, записанные здесь, надо обязательно выполнить. Проверяющие будут суровы. И не забывайте, что у седьмых и пятых курсов в этом году экзамены, вам надо подогнать материла под требования Министерства.

Нагруженного папками Волдеморта преследовала мысль, что его только что грамотно облапошили.

К концу недели мысль усилилась, увеличилась в размерах и обрела форму хронической паранойи. Дети были шумными, непослушными, совершенно не понимали учителя и не желали учиться, а оценки требовались для проверки хорошие, Лорд не мог показать плохой уровень обучения своим последователям, большинство которых заседало в Попечительском совете.

А еще документы, оформленные по образцам, конспекты, внеклассная деятельность, проверка квалификации.

К концу месяца Волдеморт не понимал, как он вообще мог бороться за права этих чистокровных гаденышей. Больше всего хотелось поубивать их скопом. Или отправить в Азкабан. Правда, была вероятность, что через пару дней дементоры сами вернут их, но ведь за эти два дня можно выспаться, а еще подогнать конспекты, правильно их оформить.

Про планерки и педсоветы, средства на дополнительные материалы Лорд даже не вспоминал: его завалили эссе и задолженностями, о которых перед Рождеством вспомнили малолетние обормоты.

И ведь заколдовать их не получалось: Устав школы запрещал применять насилие к детям в любой его форме. И карал Хогвартс соответственно. Наверное, Основатели что-то имели против Слизерина, его потомков и лично Темного Лорда.

К концу второго месяца он уже молился, чтобы Дамблдор вернулся и уволил его к чертовой матери. Потому что иначе никакого бессмертия не хватит.

Но Дамблдор все не возвращался. И Темный лорд направил стопы к директору. Юнец сидел, попивал чай и шустро надиктовывал Прытко пишущему перу какое-то послание на японском.

\- Здравствуйте, профессор! - обрадовался, как родному. Темный лорд вздрогнул. Подобный энтузиазм директора не предвещал ничего положительного. - Что привело вас ко мне? Какие-то проблемы?

\- Я хочу расторгнуть договор, - ущерб репутации ничто по сравнению с потраченными нервами.

\- Вы уверены?

Пятая точка зудела и молила не соглашаться, но Волдеморт оставался непреклонен.

\- Да, уверен.

\- Подпишите, - и это все? Темный лорд готов был лично подарить один из крестражей директору.

Полыхнула вспышка, контракт свернулся в трубочку.

\- Вы помните о компенсации за досрочный разрыв контракта? - директор усмехнулся, убирая рулон куда-то в стол.

\- Да, - осторожно и подозрительно. - Ссылка на 1356 пункт...

\- На 1356 прецедент, - поправил его юнец. - По которому, расторгнувший контракт должен отработать еще десять лет на другую сторону. Знаете, у гоблинов бывают отличные идеи. Школа просто не может потерять такого специалиста, как вы, мистер Реддл.

Единственное, что уловил Волдеморт из-за матерных криков собственной интуиции в голове, так это то, что захват магической Британии отодвигается еще на десять лет.

 

Когда Альбус Дамблдор вернулся через четыре месяца, он увидел своего бывшего ученика. Во вполне человеческом виде, хотя и с нервно дергающимся глазом, за заваленном бумагами столом. На подоконнике грудились чашки из-под кофе пополам с успокоительным.

\- Теперь ты понимаешь, Том, почему я тебе отказывал в должности? - спросил директор, присаживаясь напротив бывшего ученика.

\- А объяснить нельзя было? - вызверился тот. - Я бы никогда на подобное не согласился! Мне даже душу пришлось обратно собрать, никаких сил не хватает. А все эти Поттер с Блэком! К ним еще Принц присоединился вместе с невестушкой своей Эванс, чтоб ее черти забрали хотя бы на пару дней. А у всех у них шило в одном месте. И знаете....

Альбус Дамблдор слушал, как теперь уже бывший Лорд изливает наболевшее, ругается, жалуется, жевал лимонные дольки, запивал их поданным чаем. И думал, что это отличный способ избавляться от Темных лордов - делать их учителями.

Том один не справляется, вернее надрывается. А школе нужны лучшие кадры.

Может, Геллерта на пол-ставки пригласить?

 

Где-то в далеком будущем.

\- Ну, вот, а ты говорил, что он не справится, - шатен похихикал над отправленным особым хроноворотом письмом.

\- Это да, Поттер выдумщик, - почесал блондинистую бровь его товарищ. - Может, его на Мадару натравить, как думаешь?

Шатен весело взглянул на друга.

\- Сами справимся. Тем более, что образец-то уже имеется!


	36. Бойтесь своих желаний

Это пришло с первым летним солнцем, в вихре зеленой, сорванной ветром с крон деревьев листвы. Это имело блондинистую шевелюру, неугомонный характер и сияющие голубые глаза. Это сразу направилось к главе клана Сенджу.

\- Привет, меня зовут Наруто Узумаки, я пришел из будущего. Сенджу и Учиха практически все погибнут, от них останутся единицы, а Коноха окажется разрушена в Четвертой войне шиноби. А, ну, да, будет еще три до этого. Все пострадают, все умрут, но я знаю, как это предотвратить, датебайо!

Надо отдать должное, с перевариванием информации Хаширама справился быстро. Еще раз оглядел пришельца, слишком юного, слишком сильного для своего возраста, прищурился.

\- Что ты предлагаешь?

 

Если бы Мадара был знаком с одним небезызвестным Темным лордом, тот бы объяснил, что когда появляется свербящее чувство на уровне пятой точки, а в голове поселяется предчувствие неприятностей, надо бежать сломя голову, как можно дальше, прятаться как можно глубже и сидеть как можно тише и как можно дольше.

Но, увы, Мадара Учиха с Темным лордом знаком не был, а потому недвусмысленные сигналы своей интуиции проигнорировал. Его больше волновало, последует ли Хаширама совету брата, устроит ли глупые выборы, на которых - кто бы сомневался - главой поселения признают его.

Хаширама, вопреки ожиданиям, светился, лучился и улыбался. Рядом стоял незнакомый субъект блондинистой наружности, сверкавший небесно-синими глазенками, настолько наивными, что даже Мадара не поверил ни капли. Но больше всего Учиху насторожило наличие связанного какими-то странными цепями Тобирамы с кляпом во рту, сидящего на стуле в углу.

\- Что здесь происходит?

Тобирама замычал, стал поднимать брови. Если бы Мадара не знал братца лучшего друга, подумал бы, что тот хочет спасти его от чего-то неминуемого. Но снова проигнорировал заходящуюся в паническом вопле интуицию. Нет ничего такого, с чем бы он не справился.

\- Единогласно было решено сделать тебя главой поселения, - шире улыбаться уже невозможно, но Хаширама это сделал. - А это твой секретарь, Наруто. Ну, знакомьтесь.

Он прошел мимо, хлопнул по плечу друга.

\- Поздравляю! Удачи!

И смотался с такой скоростью, что даже шаринган не отследил перемещения.

Почему-то последнее предложение насторожило.

Тобирама обреченно застонал и повис на цепях.

Секретарь улыбнулся широко и наивно, настолько невинно, что не по себе стало даже Учихе.

Интуиция смачно сплюнула и заткнулась, со вздохом констатируя, что хозяин таки вляпался.

Просто пока не осознал всех масштабов.

\- Ну, что, приступим к работе? - секретарь протащил теперь уже Хокаге к письменному столу и сгрузил первую стопку бумаги. - Нужно разобраться с планом расселения кланов, построек клановых и общественных сооружений таким образом, чтобы они не мешали повседневным обязанностям и помогли при возможной обороне. Еще стоит спланировать здание для госпиталя, архива, библиотеки, будущей Академии. Где вы планируете их построить? Нужно набрать штат учителей, подготовить тренеров, дать распоряжение на подготовку учебного материала, инструментов и оружия. Еще...

Мадара пытался сбежать, но почему-то шуншин не выходил. Когда он применил обычную тактику - бегом к окну - его обвили уже знакомые золотые цепи из чакры. Тобирама в углу пакостно захихикал, но посмотрел с сочувствием.

Учиха вздохнул и принялся разбираться с первой порцией документов.

Их оказалось много, слишком много, так много, что состоявшуюся через две недели церемонию принятия должности Мадара воспринял с бешеным энтузиазмом и радостью - это была единственная возможность для него прогуляться на свежем воздухе и пять минуточек отдохнуть, без цепей. Никто и никогда не произносил клятву так продуманно, с толком, с чувством, с расстановкой. То и дело нервно оглядываясь на стоящего у входа на крышу шиноби, помахивающего очередной стопкой приказов.

\- Это утверждение на ранги шиноби, это на учителей, это зарплатные ведомости строителям, это смета...

Бумажки уже снились, даже во сне, закрывая глаза, Мадара разбирал их. Он бы давно спалил к злобным аякаши половину строящейся Деревни, однако блондинистый гаденыш каким-то образом заставил цепи не только блокировать чакру, но и вытягивать ее при использовании. Мадара был бессилен.

Даже ночью не удавалось сбежать - секретарь оказался ответственным, бессменным и ночевал на одном футоне с Учихой.

Зар-раза!

Но рано или поздно бумажки должны были закончиться. Ни одно поселение не строилось такими темпами, ни у кого строители не бегали так шустро, как у Хокаге, правителя Деревни скрытой в листве. Кланы не рисковали возмущаться, и даже собственные сородичи позабыли о бесконечных попытках сместить лидера - тот сместил бы их. А блондинка-секретарь еще бы и помог, дабы не отвлекали подопечного от дум и дел важных.

В конце концов, Деревня была построена, название дано, кланы расселены, Тобирама выпущен на время, пока ему будут менять стул на кресло. То есть его и раньше выпускали в туалет-попить-поесть, но всегда ловили и возвращали на прежнее место. Во избежание искушений и попыток подорвать авторитет Хокаге. Академия работала, как и госпиталь, архив пополнялся. Все идеально.

Мадара с надеждой взглянул на секретаря. Тот улыбнулся и достал откуда-то упругие свитки.

\- Теперь пора рассмотреть позицию нашего селения на международной арене. Нам понадобятся союзники из других Деревень. Посмотрите сюда, есть возможность заключить договор с Водоворотом...

Мадара застонал и ударился лбом о столешницу. Тобирама в углу протяжно и сочувственно вздохнул.

 

Учиха уже не помнил, какого черта он раньше желал стать главой объединенного поселения? Но не мог же он предполагать, что это ТАКАЯ работа. И ладно бы только бумаги, но ведь и жители на месте не сидели. Все время что-то выдумывали, разрушали, влипали куда-то. Хокаге приходилось с этим разбираться. Он выглядел замученным настолько, что его уже последняя собака не боялась. Дошло дело до того, что одна старушка сунула ему в руки сверток с пирожками и холодным зеленым чаем. Как возрадовался Мадара! Это вам не заварной рамен, который, как считал секретарь, является лучшей едой на всем белом свете. Может, заварная лапша и хороша, но не круглыми же сутками!

На гулящего на воле Хашираму Мадара смотрел почти с ненавистью и завистью. Судя по благостной морде, тот явно знал, от чего отказывался. И хотелось бы припахать к чему-нибудь этакому, но все миссии Хаширама выполнял на раз-два. А у Мадары на собственный клан сил не оставалось.

Однажды он высказал это секретарю. Тот посмотрел на замученного Хокаге, почесал подбородок. Мадара воспрянул духом. Неужели его сейчас отпустят? Хоть ненадолго? Но парень щелкнул пальцами, быстро сложил кучу нестандартных печатей, воспользовался каким-то странным предметом, и в стене появилась светящаяся дверь.

\- Поттер, выгляни на минутку.

Выглянул брюнетистый юнец с зелеными глазами. Мадара сразу понял, что они с секретарем - два сапога пара.

Сволочи о чем-то посовещались шепотом, пошуршали одежкой. И брюнет ушел обратно в светящуюся дверь, чтобы через пару минут притащить за шкирку Изуну Учиха. Мадара обомлел. Младший брат хлопал глазами, не понимал, как он вообще здесь оказался. Вид старшего брата привел в состояние, близкое к коматозному.

Секретарь попрощался с другом и сунул Изуне две стопки бумаги.

\- Займись-ка кланом, у нас времени нет.

Мадара снова распластался по столешнице. Надежда на отдых канула в лету.

Связанный Тобирама пакостно захихикал.

 

\- Как продвигаются дела? Твоя мечта исполнилась. Ты рад? - сияющий, выспавшийся Хаширама вызывал одно желание: прибить!

\- Я убью тебя! - прорычал Мадара, вскочив со стула. Но тут же огляделся по сторонам, понизил голос. Пусть эта блондинистая сволочь на другом конце селения, у него уши явно повсюду. Не стоит провоцировать. - Ты явно знал, какую свинью мне подкладывал, - шипел Учиха.

\- Ты глава селения, твой брат жив, клан процветает, тебя все любят и не боятся, - перечислил Хаширама. - Не этого ли ты хотел? Кстати, где Тобирама?

\- Твой братец смотался заключать договор с Мизу. Причем без использования пространственных печатей. Сказал, чтобы раньше, чем через полгода, его не ждали, - Мадара шипел раскаленной сковородой, на которую плеснули холодной воды.

Дверь распахнулась как от пинка. Хокаге немедленно схватил со стола свиток, имитируя трудовую деятельность. Так входить мог только один человек.

\- Чем это вы занимаетесь? - радостно и громко спросил секретарь. - А я принес новые документы.

\- Ну, я пойду, - тактично поднялся и попытался смотаться Хаширама.

У самого выхода перехватила цепь, связала и усадила обратно на стул.

\- Нет, сегодня мне понадобится ваша помощь. Узумаки прислали согласие на переговоры по поводу союзнического договора, нужен представитель, который бы отправился к ним. Мадаре нельзя, он Хокаге, поэтому поедешь ты, Хаширама. А мы тем временем обсудим политику присвоения хвостатых остальными селениями. Скоро состоится собрание глав всех Деревень...

Мадара переглянулся с Хаширамой и застонал. Стол уже носил отпечаток его высокого лба.

Это никогда не закончится!

Секретарь весело и невинно улыбнулся.

\- Не кукситесь, - пропел он. - Нас ждут великие дела!

 

\- Интересно, - брюнет потянулся, - почему он отправился именно в то время? Да еще и попросил выторговать у Смерти того милого мальчика?

\- Потому что только во времена первого Хокаге жили те, кто способен был безболезненно выдержать энтузиазм и кипучую деятельность нашего Узумаки, - ответил шатен, не отрывая взгляда от свитка.

Прямо на его глазах менялась история Деревни скрытой в листве.


	37. Вопросы наследственности

Напротив стоял Рикардо, наставив на них оружие. Джотто знал, что это последние мгновения Первого поколения Вонголы. Его идеалы, его мечты и стремления погибнут в этой комнате. И даже двойная игра Деймона, которую тот вел в надежде спасти свое Небо, здесь не поможет.

Неожиданно револьвер покрылся коркой льда, а затем и вовсе превратился в цельную ледяную глыбу. В комнату вошел невысокий, растрепанный шатен с карими глазами. Оглядел собрание и широко, неловко и в какой-то мере по-детски улыбнулся.

\- Добрый день, меня зовут Савада Тсунаеши. Тсуна, - пожал руку Рикардо, - Тсуна, - следующей "жертвой" стал Деймон. Парень обошел всех, пожал руку каждому, представляясь. Наконец, остановился, открыл светящуюся дверь в стене. - У нас нет времени, мы должны спасти будущее. Так что, вперед.

Теплая волна пламени подхватила Первое поколение и вбросила в портал.

\- Э-э... - поднял руку Рикардо.

\- Скажешь, что они умерли, станешь Вторым, - быстро ответил парень.

\- А-а-а...

Но портал уже закрылся.

\- Вы же хотели исполнить свои мечты и сделать Вонголу благородной? - говорил парень, пока они шли по коридорам удивительно знакомого-незнакомого особняка семьи. - Так вот, у вас появился уникальный шанс перевоспитать наследника Рикардо! И я знаю, как это сделать.

 

В этот раз церемония наследования проходила чинно и благородно. Занзас попивал виски, смотря, как уходит из-под носа его заветная мечта. Он бы умер со скуки, если бы не голосок гиперинтуиции в голове. Где-то, когда-то Рикардо умудрился пересечься с потомками Джотто, вот и унаследовали от него всякую говорящую пакость, вроде голоса. Тихий, едва заметный, он утверждал, что нужно бежать отсюда ко всем чертям и проситься в Триаду к Фонгу, дабы познавать дзен. Это же Савада, мерзавец Савада, который ни дня не может прожить без приключений на свою пятую точку.

Поэтому Занзас почти не удивился, когда Савада отказался принимать звание Десятого и сошел с пьедестала. Зато замер в шоке, когда мелкий японец подошел к нему и спокойно так протянул кольцо, втирая что-то про волю Примо. Больше Занзаса поразило, только если бы он опустился на одно колено и сделал предложение руки и сердца. На автомате вариец принял кольцо, все вокруг захлопали.

Зачатки гиперинтуиции хрюкнули и расцвели бурным махровым цветом, прогнозируя осадки, перелет птиц и неприятности от лица Савады. Который выглядел подозрительно счастливым.

И светился с каждой секундой все больше, когда сразу после приема утащил теперь уже Десятого и его Хранителей в кабинет босса. Собственные Хранители Савады остались праздновать избавление от мафиозного ига. Занзас начал подозревать какой-то подвох.

В кабинете их уже ожидали. Все Первое поколение в полном составе, включая нуфуфукающего паразита-иллюзиониста.

Савада подтолкнул Занзаса к креслу, усадил. Интуиция взвякнула, ее кусты стали гуще, плотнее. Как будто она за ними пряталась.

\- Ты же хотел стать настоящим наследником воли Примо? - Занзас машинально кивнул. - Вот, Первые решили помочь тебе и твоим Хранителям стать настоящими лидерами семьи. Начать лучше прямо сейчас.

Как по команде, офицерский состав Варии растащили Хранители Первого поколения. Занзас остался наедине с Савадой.

\- Девятый учил меня, с чего начинать. Сейчас тебе покажу. Вот, смотри, это договор с семьей Фарелли, в нем говорится...

Через пару часов вариец понял, что трепаться Савада может без остановки, практически не переводя дыхания, не сбавляя темпа и не давая вставить ни слова. Гора бумаг на столе росла в геометрической прогрессии, телефон уже сейчас разрывался от звонков, пока что это были только поздравления, но завтра начнется уже обыденная рутина.

Савада сиял и доставал все новые и новые папки.

 

Когда необходимо, Занзас умел соображать невероятно быстро. Всего два дня потребовалось, чтобы он понял: его крупно подставили с должностью Десятого босса Вонголы. У Варии никогда не было столько бумаг. Да и чего скрывать, половину из них в добровольно-принудительном порядке брал на себя Скуало. Но сейчас мечник ничем не мог помочь, утащенный в какое-то логово в японском стиле улыбчивым Первым мечником Вонголы. Не помогали ни крики, ни угрозы разрезать на части. Асари Угетсу в умении познать дзен мог дать фору даже Фонгу, а три меча позволяли быстро и безболезненно скрутить любого, кто мешал этот самый дзен познавать. Большую часть тренировок Скуало проводил в состоянии спеленутой пламенем гусеницы, выслушивая древние трактаты по философии пути меча.

Заместителя было жалко. Но себя Занзас жалел больше, потому что помочь ему вызвался мерзавец Савада, истинной задачей которого, судя по всему, являлось подать на стол как можно больше папок.

\- Личные дела старшего подразделения разведки, личные дела младшего подразделения разведки, стажеры, подающие надежды новички в боевых отрядах, личные дела членов отрядов быстрого реагирования и групп зачистки. Сметы, ведомости на заработные платы, счета на оплату больничных расходов. Еще требуется починить крыло семейной больницы, купить новый аппарат МРТ для диагностики. Верде предложил новые разработки оружия...

Что доставляло особенную радость, Савада ездил по ушам еще и Джотто, который составлял компанию новому боссу. Впрочем, Первый не отставал и перехватывал эстафету, когда японец выдыхался. Что случалось нечасто.

Стопки документации не уменьшались, Савада трещал, Занзас порывался сбежать, но его предусмотрительно вморозили в кресло и пол до колена льдом посмертной воли. Занзас откалывал себе несколько кусочков для виски, Савада наращивал новые слои. Хранители пропадали с Хранителями, пистолеты уныло плавали в аквариуме, гиперинтуиция начала выстраивать за кустами кирпичные стены.

Идиллия семьи Вонгола.

Всего однажды Занзас попытался выбраться из кабинета на задание. Он крался по темному коридору, чтобы не разбудить одно лохматое чудовище, как вдруг над головой промчался сгусток пламени.

\- Не стоит ходить в темноте, Занзас, - мило улыбнулся Тсунаеши, сверкая янтарными глазищами. - Но раз ты проснулся, идем расскажу про встречу с представителями Триады, которая предстоит через два дня.

Занзас застонал и ударился головой об стену. Сознания не потерял, но хрупкая, тонкая ручка с дьявольской силой потянула его обратно в кабинет, где Савада снова вморозил его в пол и раскрыл очередную папку.

Гиперинтуиция рыла окопы. Кажется, она боялась своего собрата.

Занзас ее понимал.

 

Девятый вернулся в особняк неожиданно, под предлогом проведать преемника. Улыбнулся на оскал Варии, вздрогнул при многозначительных улыбках Первых. Все сидели в кабинете босса, писали вместе отчетность. Тсунаеши, к счастью, отсутствовал. Пошел встречать своего учителя.

\- Ты знал! - зашипел Занзас, предварительно оглядевшись по сторонам. Лучше не будить лихо, пока оно тихо... что-то обсуждает с Реборном. А то ведь придет, всем работу найдет. - Ты знал, что так будет!

\- А как ты думаешь, - зашипел в ответ Девятый, повторяя жест сына с оглядыванием, - почему я не сделал Тсунаеши боссом? Не дай Небеса! - вздрогнул старик, представив перспективы.

\- Девятый, - раздался за спиной радостный голос.

Все присутствующие мгновенно уткнулись в документы, сделав вид, что безумно заняты работой.

Старик нервно обернулся.

\- Тсуна, как я рад тебя видеть!

\- А я как рад! - Савада улыбнулся еще шире, обнял мужчину. - Вы ведь поможете Занзасу, проконтролируете его, введете в курс дела? А то мне уже пора возвращаться домой.

Нет, это не облегченный вздох, это порыв ветра. Слышишь, Савада, порыв ветра. Занзас впился взглядом в парня, мысленно уже подыскивая ближайший самолет до Японии. Желательно через Бермудский треугольник.

\- Но с вами останется Реборн, - радостно оповестил Тсуна. - Он приглядит, чтобы все тут шло так же, как и при мне.

За его спиной весело помахал рукой репетитор-киллер. Судя по довольному оскалу, Вонгола меняла шило на мыло.

Гипеинтуиция строила бомбоубежище и бункер. И впервые Занзас хотел попроситься к ней.

 

\- Изысканна фантазия магов, Поттер, - улыбнулся шатен, развалившись в гамаке на солнышке.

\- Не спорю, - довольно кивнул брюнет. - И от проблем избавились, и историю изменили, всех работой загрузили. Но что мы будем делать дальше?

\- Как что? - удивился Узумаки. - Разумеется, веселиться! Неужели не найдем поводов навестить их?

Дружный смех и звон соединившихся бокалов стал достойным ответом.

В самом деле, могут же они... соскучиться.


	38. Новое семейство Фантомхайв

Пересечение с миром "Темного дворецкого", но так как подобное будет происходить нечасто, и основной темой остается все же сумасшедший дом Конохи-Вонголы-Хогвартса, в список фэндомов аниме не включено.

 

\- Вот что это такое тяжелое у меня сзади? - прошипела, с трудом сдерживаясь, Савада Тсунаеши.

Гарри покосился на шагавшую рядом подругу.

\- Не хочу тебя расстраивать, милая, но это юбка.

Тсуна скривилась ненадолго, затем продолжила душевно шипеть проклятия. Так как говорила она на женском варианте японского, то люди вряд ли бы смогли понять суть, даже по интонациям, потому что получалось нечто певучее, красивое. Гарри же думал, если хотя бы половина произнесенного Тсуной обладало бы силой, на Лондон обрушились бы голод, мор, импотенция и недержание.

\- Какого черта тут так туго? - приложила руку к боку.

\- Корсет, милая, корсет.

Про себя Гарри уже не раз проклял очередное задание Хель, которое привело их в Лондон девятнадцатого века.

И чем богине эта секта не угодила? Так нет, надо ползти в прошлое, выискивать их и уничтожать, дабы неповадно было.

Теперь оставалось только прогуливаться по улицам, наслаждаться погодой, людьми, отсутствием электричества и Интернета и искать это проклятое общество.

Напали на них внезапно, в первом же темном переулке. Столь вопиющей наглости напарники не ожидали, поэтому среагировать не успели. Вернее, гиперинтуиция Тсуны отвлеклась на что-то темное и загадочное, в результате чего хозяйка получила по пушистой макушке. За ней последовал Гарри, палочку которого отобрали и выбросили в канаву. Ничего, Старшая всегда возвращается. Как бумеранг. И бьет примерно также.

Очнулся Поттер в подвальном помещении. Душевная атмосфера! На стенах крюки и чадящие факелы, на полу кровь, сам пол холодный. А они в низких клетках с толстыми прутьями, раздетые до нижнего белья. Если похитители надеялись тем самым смутить Тсунаеши до слез, то зря, слезы выступят разве что от смеха. Савада со времен своей бурной молодости спокойно относилась к пробежке в нижнем белье по городу, эффект закрепился многочисленными карточными партиями с Мукуро.

С другой стороны, в такой же клетке, плакал маленький мальчик лет десяти. Избитый, перемазанный, весь в слезах и соплях, он смотрел на "новеньких" потрясающими синими глазищами.

\- Ты как? - Поттер повернулся к Саваде.

\- Спину чуть не застудила, - пожаловалась девушка.

Их трогательную беседу прервали самым наглым образом: в комнату ввалилась организованная толпа в странных балахонах.

\- Сейчас мы очистим ваши души, темные прислужники Смерти.

Гарри повернулся к подруге.

\- Им сказать, что у нас другая должность?

\- Думаешь, послушают? - усомнилась Тсуна.

\- Вас ничто не спасет! Готовьтесь к смерти! - ой, а пафоса-то, пафоса.

Мальчишка сбоку всхлипнул.

\- Не бойся, мелкий, прорвемся, - Гарри просунул руку между прутьев, потрепал грязные, слипшиеся от крови волосенки. - Дорогая, твой выход.

Балахонщики отшатнулись, когда прутья клетки с девушкой стекли на пол расплавленным железом. Незнакомка выбралась, хрустнула пальцами, разминая. Нехорошее предчувствие появилось у сектантов при взгляде на довольный оскал.

Предчувствие только усилилось, когда из клетки выбрался второй "прислужник". Потянулся до хруста костей, улыбнулся... Дальше Сиэль предпочел закрыть глаза.

За пять минут, за каких-то пять минут были уничтожены все, кто пытал и мучил его, кто хотел принести в жертву.

По клетке постучали. Сиэль открыл глаза. На него весело смотрел тот самый брюнет.

\- Ну, что, мелкий, собирайся, отвезем тебя домой!

 

Если бы у Сиэля спросили, он бы не задумываясь ответил, что обладает самой необычной семьей и самым необычным домом на свете.

Взять хотя бы маму Тсуну. Савада Тсунаеши, японская дворянка с итальянскими корнями, дальняя родственница Фантомхайвов. Никто не знал, сколько времени убили Ангелина и Сиэль, чтобы придумать достойную легенду появившейся парочке. Парочка не смущалась, терроризировала окрестную нечисть, отстраивала дом и вообще возвращаться в свое время не спешила.

Итак, Савада Тсунаеши. Все расследования лежали на ней, раскрываемость повысилась. Да и кто мог противостоять гиперинтуиции Вонголы? К своим делам она всегда припахивала напарника, с некромантом как-то удобнее допрашивать "свидетелей", не выходя из морга.

Ну, а то, что свободное время она предпочитала проводить в компании одного Гробовщика с фамилией Легендарный... так это никому не мешало, мама имеет право на личную жизнь.

Папа Гарри в этом отношении не отставал. За три месяца окрестности очистились от всего немного нечеловеческого, совсем нечеловеческого и беспредельно нечеловеческого. Во дворе отстроенного особняка появилась светящаяся собака, а Сиэль обзавелся дьявольски хорошим дворецким. Неизвестно, как умудрился папа Гарри договориться с Высшим демоном, однако результат налицо: любое желание наследника выполнялось, печенье ему на завтрак и ужин готовилось, с уроками помогали. Ну, а то, что ночевать Себастьян предпочитал в покоях мага... это тоже никому не мешало, папа имеет право на личную жизнь.

А еще на Сиэля работало трое слуг не с самым простым прошлым - их, кстати, тоже отыскал папа Гарри. Они постоянно что-то рушили, разбивали, чудом не сжигали особняк.

Не стоит еще забывать забегающих на огонек Жнецов: любвеобильного Грелля и педанта и зануду Ти. Спирса. Алоиса с другим демоном, Клодом, Ханну, Ангелину, Лау, Рона, который неожиданно закрутил роман с Лиззи, саму Лиззи.

Если бы у Сиэля спросили, он бы не задумываясь ответил, что обладает самой замечательной семьей и самым замечательным домом на свете.

Ну, а то, как он проводит свободное время с Лау... это ведь никому не мешает. Он имеет право на личную жизнь.


	39. Особенности нового семейства Фантомхайв

Гробовщик в принципе не знал, что такое скука. Люди умирали ежедневно, недостатка в любимой работе не предвиделось, заглядывали Жнецы, пытались давить на несуществующую совесть, плевались, разворачивались и уходили. Исключение составлял Сатклифф: тот перед уходом устраивал замечательный концерт, в ходе которого Гробовщик расставался с несколькими вазами с сушеными ромашками.

Нет, скука ему не грозила. Но иногда не хватало чего-то... особенного, неповторимого. Чего-то теплого, способного перенести и трупы, и чувство юмора, черное, как любимый балахон, и даже наличие весьма специфического орудия труда.

Ничего особенного не предвиделось, поэтому Гробовщик не заморачивался. До тех пор, пока на пороге не появилась незнакомка, имеющая звание Цепного пса королевы.

Их знакомство началось примечательно - девушка навернулась с предпоследней ступеньки, Гробовщику пришлось перехватить, чтобы не лишиться единственной уцелевшей после визита Сатклиффа вазы. Девушка поблагодарила, похвалила ромашки, гробики. И попросила предоставить информацию.

Плата была стандартной: рассмешить Гробовщика.

Как он оказался за столом с пробиркой чая, Жнец и сам не понял. Но так не смеялся еще никогда. Девушка рассказывала забавные истории про то, как бегала через весь город в одном нижнем белье. Только спустя два часа безудержного хохота Гробовщик понял, что это не шутка, а жалоба.

Но информацию предоставил. А она взамен, уходя, подарила ему свое имя.

Тсунаеши.

Гробовщик еще долго повторял его. То резко и громко, то тягуче, нараспев. Идеально.

Остальные их встречи проходили по тому же сценарию: падение со ступеньки, просьба, чай, жалобы, информация, теплая улыбка на прощанье.

Гробовщик подумывал сменить ромашки на живые.

 

Тсунаеши, матерясь через зубы, вошла в особняк. Этот турнюр, будь он трижды неладен. Кто вообще придумывал запихивать женщин в пыточное устройство из ткани и китового уса? Корсет, да еще и ворох ткани на заднице - не о таком она мечтала, когда шла на выполнение задания. Ничего, это малая плата за Сиэля, Гарри и... Гробовщика. Тсуна улыбнулась своим мыслям.

Ромашки у него... миленькие.

\- Мама Тсуна, - подбежал Сиэль, ткнулся лбом в грудь. Обниматься он не любил, раньше побаивался, сейчас немного излечился, это хорошо.

Но если она узнает, что заслуга принадлежит каким-то травкам Лау... придется Ран Мао отвозить свое начальство на историческую родину. Бывшая донна Вонгола, когда дело касалось семьи, шутить не умела.

\- Где?

\- В подвале, - почему-то шепотом ответил Сиэль.

В подвале располагалась пыточная - так он с Гарри называли лабораторию. Тсуна постучалась, вошла и поняла, что в принципе могла бы не стучаться.

Гарри раскачивался на стуле, размахивая бутылкой виски, жаловался на жизнь восседавшему на стуле в центре сдерживающей пентаграммы, связанному по самое не могу демону.

\- А эта скотина... он хочет заманить в свои цепкие наркотические лапки моего дорогого, милого, маленького Сиэля. Разве я позволю, чтобы мой лапочка сыночек оказался во власти шанхайской мафии? Да ни в жизнь!

Судя по выражению лица демона, длилась лекция не первый час. Тсуна хмыкнула. Под воздействием алкоголя в Гарри Поттере просыпалось то, что обычно не подавало ни малейших признаков жизни: совесть и отцовский инстинкт.

\- Поттер, успокойся, никто не собирается никуда заманивать Сиэля.

\- Я видел, как они целовались в саду! - обвиняюще ткнул в нее бутылкой Гарри и сделал глоток. - Мой маленький Сиэль...

Тсуна ощутила неконтролируемое желание выпить.

Вскоре соображали они уже на троих: Гарри, Тсуна и... череп овцы на дальней полке. Демону выпить никто не предлагал, не заслужил.

Еще через пару часов, после снятия корсета и верхнего платья с надоевшим турнюром - демон оставался равнодушным - после непроизвольного стриптиза Гарри, которому стало внезапно жарко - демон отреагировал живее - соображали снова на троих. Гарри, Тсуна и демон. Череп овцы исключили, как несостоятельного собеседника.

К утру вспомнили, что Гарри - маг... где-то... в каком-то месте. И может стребовать с Лау клятву! О, это было феерическое озарение! Долго ползали по полу, сначала освобождая демона, затем перерисовывая пентаграмму, чтобы спросить совета у коллеги по профессии. Прибывший демон в очках, с янтарными глазами, слегка обалдел, но совет дал. И удалился почему-то через дверь, в сторону поместья Транси.

На это начинающие юристы внимания не обратили. Они составляли текст клятвы. Гиперинтуиция пьяно хихикала, мол, ни черта они не запомнят.

К утру определились с клятвой, демон стал Себастьяном и был принят на службу дворецким, дабы отработать выпитое. Свежепоименованный Себастьян подхватил никакущего мага на руки и утащил в сторону спальни. Тсуна погрустила, что ее оставили одну, что ее никто не любит, не приголубит, всплакнула над незавидной женской долей и завалилась спать на свое платье.

Утром всем было весело.

А затем в поместье Фантомхайв началась весна. В середине декабря. Себастьян следил за домом, за прислугой и крутился вокруг мага. Гарри отплевывался, отпихивался, но по вечерам пускал к себе в спальню. Комнат в особняке не хватает, угу. Лау бегал от мага, который идею с клятвой не оставил, прятался у Сиэля, там искать мафиози не позволяли зародыши совести и охранные руны. Вызванный незнакомый демон заявился в качестве дворецкого семьи Транси, вместе со своим хозяином - узнать, пригодился ли совет. Парочками приходили и Жнецы.

Только Тсуна пребывала в одиночестве. Ни любви, ни ухажеров. Не считать же таковым виконта Друитта.

Оставалось только бегать к Гробовщику по поводу новых заданий. Тсуна исправно спотыкалась на ступеньке, ее исправно ловили, поили чаем, выслушивали, еще и информацией снабжали.

А Тсуна думала, как бы половчее стащить этот проклятый балахон. И есть ли под ним нижнее белье.

В начале лета девушка решила: пора принимать активные действия. Выбрала лучшее платье, да, с турнюром, чтоб его всей Вонголе в качестве стандартной униформы, туфельки, навела марафет и направилась к лавке Гробовщика.

Стандартно споткнулась на последней ступеньке, гадая, как ее поймают на этот раз. Легендарный отличался богатой фантазией, так что иногда Тсуна падала на матрас, иногда - в специально приготовленный гроб.

Но никогда - в пышный букет свежих ромашек.

Девушка подняла лицо. Широкая улыбка Жнеца была слегка смущенной. То есть это ей? Правда-правда?

Савада, не раздумывая, отложила букет в ближайший свободный гробик и притянула Гробовщика к себе за балахон и крепко поцеловала.

В самом деле, сколько можно тянуть питомцев Себастьяна за хвост?

Ей тоже весны хочется.

А ромашки и правда... миленькие.


	40. Soulmate vs Савада Тсунаеши

Савада Тсунаеши сидел в заброшенном кинотеатре Кокуе и вместе со спертым у Реборна вискарем - зачем он пятилетнему ребенку?! - познавал дзен-буддизм и искал смысл своей жизни.

Когда у него появился мелкий репетитор, и, следовательно, уменьшилось время на друзей, он промолчал. Игнорировал подначки Реборна, его экстремальные тренировки.

Когда его начали поднимать электричеством и динамитом, он игнорировал репетитора.

Когда ему в нагрузку добавили компанию не совсем адекватных молодых людей со своими весьма тараканистыми тараканами, он крепился.

Когда оказалось, что он со школьниками должен противостоять отряду убийц, он тихо выругался и ушел пить в Коноху.

Савада Тсунаеши молчал, терпел, крепился. Но он не святой, даже его терпение не безгранично. И вот вчера оно сказало "Чпок", после чего испарилось, как и не было его.

Гиперинтуиция подняла вымышленный бокал и предложила помянуть товарища. Савада отсалютовал ей бутылкой.

Да еще и с личной жизнью обстояло... никак. У них в мире соулмейт проявлялся, как и у Гарри, то есть рисунками на коже. Однако и тут Савада умудрился выделиться - у него на запястье горела клеймом короткая надпись "Зараза!". Констатация? Диагноз?

Наруто предполагал, что это первая фраза, с которой к нему обратится его половина. В принципе, у Вонголы имелось в запасе масса вариантов, которые могли бы вызвать подобную фразу. Но ни один из них Тсуна проверять не хотел.

Нет, прав Наруто, тысячу раз прав. Прежде чем устраивать свою личную жизнь, надо позаботиться о друзьях. Глядишь, и время свободное появится.

Гиперинтуиция допила воображаемый виски, хихикнула и затянула что-то нежное, романтичное, кажется, из "Титаника"

 

Вопреки ожиданиям, в солнечный субботний день средняя школа Намимори была переполнена. Ладно, преувеличение. Занят был всего один класс, но галдели там так, словно училась вся школа.

\- Камикорос, травоядные, если еще раз нарушите правила.

\- Вроой, уймите своего неадекватного.

\- Ши-ши-ши, принц славно развлечется.

Собралось будущее Десятое поколение Вонголы и Вария в полном офицерском составе. Каким-то образом затесались Аркобалено, Шамал и Бьянки. Не хватало только "виновника торжества".

\- Что вы здесь вообще забыли? - Гокудера едва сдерживался.

\- Ваш главмусор прислал сообщение, что надо срочно встретиться, - Занзас сделал ленивый глоток, зевнул. - И где он шляется, этот...

Закончить фразу он не успел, глаза его расширились от удивления. Все вокруг стали падать, из плеч и лбов торчали маленькие дротики с алым оперением. Что-то кольнуло в шею. Занзас провел рукой и увидел еще один дротик, пахло от него снотворным. Дальше глаза его закатились, и босс Варии заснул прямо в кресле.

\- Да, папа и не подозревал, как можно использовать его мантию, - сидящий на краю крыши Поттер убрал бинокль и посмотрел на замаскированного друга. - Шпионаж, диверсии. Какое там ночное шатание по школе! Кстати, они тебе могут этого не простить.

\- Они меня не спрашивали, хочу ли я быть боссом, вот и я их спрашивать не буду. Нанесу счастье и любовь, - хмыкнул Савада, складывая винтовку. Сколько сил потребовалось, чтобы заставить Колонелло научить стрелять из нее. Помог только шантаж. - Сами виноваты!

Гарри хмыкнул. Это он понимал.

Пока не проснулись, Тсуна нанес каждому маркировку, в зависимости от фантазии и ассоциации. Иногда просто первая буква имени, как у Реборна и Скуало, иногда номер, как у Гокудеры и Ямамото. А иногда схематичный рисунок. Рисовал Тсунаеши плохо, поэтому на лбу у Шамала то ли распустился цветок, то ли комара расплющило. Ну, а когда в центре мухи появилась английская буква "С"... Тсунаеши поспешил занять наблюдательный пост и укрыться мантией-неведимкой. Не все Поттеру ее для ролевых игр использовать.

Немая сцена после пробуждения длилась недолго. Пока вынимали дротики, пока материли неизвестного затейника, усыпившего всех, Шамал успел опохмелиться и даже снова опьянеть. Сознание, расширенное алкоголем, быстро дотумкало, что означает бодиарт на лбу.

\- Красавица моя! - устремился он к Скуало.

Тот не успел даже мечом взмахнуть. Оказывается, Трайдент Шамал даже в нетрезвом состоянии остается скользким, вертким, ловким. А еще быстро делает парализующие уколы, имеет при себе запас веревок и знает технику шибари. Спеленутого, как колбаса, мечника довольный доктор закинул на плечо и потащил куда-то в направлении школьного центра разврата, зовущегося по глупости медпунктом.

Хибари скрежетал зубами и тонфа, но молчал, смотря на Ламбо. Ламбо смотрел на него и уже начинал всхлипывать, отчего веко ГДК дергалось.

Пейринг 18L цвел пышным махровым цветом.

Взгляд упал на Занзаса. Гиперинтуиция взмахнула бутылкой виски и сменила мелодию из "Титаника" на зажигательную самбу.

Мукуро, пребывая в теле своей аватарки, менял ее сущность полностью. И "прилетело" от волшебного маркера Савады именно ему.

Теперь туманник куфуфукал, бросал лукавые взгляды на свою половину, отчего тот надирался прямо из горла, игнорируя стоящий поблизости бокал.

Леви-А-Тан тщетно пытался ухватиться за парту, косяки, дверные ручки. Натренированный Луссурия априори был сильнее, а счастливая сестричка Лусси - сильнее вдвойне.

Савада подозревал, что рукопашник потащил свою жертву в учительскую. Гиперинтуиция ставила на спортзал.

Остальные, к несчастью, остались без пары. Пока. Маркер Поттера не смывался, а впереди предвиделась церемония наследования, которую Тсуна уже придумал, как испортить.

Савада перезарядил винтовку, проверил количество дротиков со снотворным производства лаборатории имени Поттера-Лонгботтома. На всех хватит.

Раз с отстрелом друзей покончено, пора приступить к отстрелу врагов.

Гиперинтуция лихо отплясывала под "Марьяччи".


	41. Soulmate vs Савада Тсунаеши

\- Сегодня здесь собрались самые близкие друзья, самые верные союзники, самые преданные подчиненные, поэтому скандал будет трудно устроить. Но я профессионал, - Тсуна рассматривал зал для проведения церемонии наследования через оптический прицел.

В данный момент он чувствовал себя Джеймсом Бондом: в вечернем костюме, пафосном плаще и с оружием в руках лежит на крыше. Не хватает только сексуальной красотки... или красавца, как посмотреть.

Интуиция размахивала помпонами, подбадривала, затем остановилась, чертыхнулась и начала тыкать пальцем в разворачивающуюся картинку, желая привлечь внимание. Тсуна присмотрелся и пакостно захихикал: кажется, сегодня отстрела не будет.

Сузуки Адельхейд, великолепная девушка с большими глазами - это она еще Тсунаде не видела, иначе закомплексовала бы - и сволочным характером, красовалась с цифрой 59 на лбу. Гокудера матерился и тянулся к сигаретам, глядя на свою пару. Та расстреливала его ненавидящими взглядами с расстояния, не приближалась. Улыбалась Юни с цифрой восемьдесят. Но больше всего удовольствия доставил блондинистый глава Джессо с английской буквой "Р" на лбу. Да, не до захвата мира будет парню в ближайшие сто лет, не до захвата. Тсунаеши потер ручки. Обидно, что так и не удалось пострелять. Хотя...

Отношения у пар не ладились, они даже поговорить подойти не желали. Кажется, придется подшаманить.

Как говорится, занимайтесь любовью, а не войной.

Гиперинтуиция снова достала розовые помпоны.

 

В какой момент комнату заволокло быстро рассеивающимся розовым дымом, никто так и не понял. Сначала свалили все на Базуку семейки Бовино, но единственный ее представитель сидел на руках у своей пары и жевал конфеты. Предъявить ему обвинения никто не рискнул - Хранитель Облака со своей судьбой смирился и теперь тщательно ее - его - охранял. Соваться под тонфа желания не возникало.

А потом вдруг резко стало не до того. Вдруг резко потянуло в сон. А после пробуждения появились неуставные желания....

 

Занзас лежал на широкой кровати в главном особняке Вонголы, попивал мелкими глотками мерзкое на вкус зелье от похмелья, предоставленное проклятым Савадой, и смотрел на спящего на крепкой груди туманника. Тот причмокивал губами, морщил нос и что-то иногда бормотал, злорадно куфуфукая. Главное, что это был настоящий туманник, а не его медиум.

Память подкидывала картинки "веселья", на удивление четкие. Некоторые помнить вариец не хотел.

После пробуждения Занзас ощутил непреодолимое желание оказаться наедине со своим партнером. Поэтому, раздумывая, как бы убедить Хром Докуро позвать начальство, на появление Савады Тсунаеши не обратил должного внимания.

А зря. Савада предложил снять стресс коллекционными напитками из подвалов Вонголы. Куда-то испарились союзники, подевались подчиненные, остались только "самые близкие", как выразился все тот же противный японец.

В разгар вечеринки появилось первое поколение, недовольное задержкой церемонии. Им тут же налили штрафную - за опоздание. Раньше Занзас и не подозревал, что в Саваде пропадает талант массовика-затейника. Он был повсюду, успевал нейтрализовать любые ссоры и споры, а самых разгорячившихся отправлял в многочисленные спальни поместья.

Что бы он там ни наливал, пойло было забористым. На коллекцию Вонголы походило мало - уж Занзас разбирался. Его самого развезло после двух порций. А Тсунаеши подливал и ворчал под нос что-то про лаборатории какого-то Орочимару.

Потом прибыли Вендиче, и стало совсем весело. Отказаться от штрафной они не смогли, особенно после увиденной картины разгрома церемониального зала. К тому времени Деймон Спейд уже обрел свою счастливую судьбу в виде десятого босса семьи Каваллоне. Сам Дино нервно пил и прятался за Ромарио. А еще порывался позвать своего предка, Оливьеро. Но тут уже воспротивился странно покрасневший Джи Арчери.

Увлеченный гонками по пересеченной местности с препятствиями в виде никакущего Десятого поколения Вонголы и некоторых Вендиче, Занзас пропустил тот момент, когда Савада начал активно втирать Бермуде фон Вихтенштайну что-то про смену аватарки для Хранителя Тумана. Лучше всего на оригинал.

Бермуда, как ни странно, согласился. Но потребовал взамен найти ему пару с помощью гиперинтуиции. Занзас подозревал, что Савада и сам набрался, поэтому согласился на такой риск. Но ровно до тех пор, пока Тсунаеши с гиканьем не достал откуда-то из-за дивана мирно спящую Юни Джинглио Неро. Ребенка споили еще в самом начале, а после уже и не трогали, тем более, что Гамма бдил.

Разбуженная Юни на автомате сделала предсказание, которое слышал только Тсунаеши. Тот нарисовал на лбу Бермуды символ и потребовал немедленно предоставить Хранителя.

Появление дядюшки Кавахиры, оказавшегося древним Шаманом и по совместительству парой Бермуды, никого уже не удивило. Тем более, все были заняты просмотром комедии в нескольких действиях. Мусорный Хранитель Урагана отстаивал свое право на сигареты и мат, сисястая девка из Шимон его переубеждала. С тем же самым матом.

В самом конце Тсунаеши преподнес Занзасу кольцо Вонголы, долго разглагольствовал про "Мир, дружбу, жвачку", наследование, благородство. Занзас толком не слушал, Джотто бледнел, появившийся Рикардо ухмылялся, расчувствовавшийся Кавахира стирал украдкой слезинки и гладил по голове сидящего рядом мрачного Бермуду.

Последнее настолько напоминало бред, что Занзас допил зелье одним махом и, прикрыв глаза, поднял руку. Посмотреть было страшно. Ведь если вчерашние события правда, то и стриптиз в исполнении Леви реальность. Этого Занзас помнить не хотел.

Он приоткрыл глаза... и выругался.

На пальце нового Десятого сияло кольцо Вонголы.

 

Тсунаеши сидел на кухне Малфой-менора, попивал чай и смотрел, как хозяйничает Поттер. Тот по привычке готовил завтрак, не обращая внимания на истерику домовиков в углу, которые не могли понять, чем провинились перед молодым хозяином.

Итак, все получилось даже лучше, чем задумывалось. Немного неадекватнее, но лучше, определенно лучше. Хорошая выпивка у Узумаки, не зря тот шерстил лаборатории Орочимару.

Глава семьи теперь Занзас, Мукуро под рукой, Шимон нейтрализованы - их главная боевая единица до сих пор в шоке. Как и Вендиче в полном составе, так как к ним в тюрьму переехал Кавахира. Проклятие с Аркобалено снято, пьяного Кавахиру уговорить оказалось легко. Бьякуран нейтрализован стопроцентно - уж больно многозначительно щурился повзрослевший Реборн. Энма плакал на груди у Верде из-за несостоявшейся мести, тоже ничего Вонголе не сделает.

И это все за каких-то три дня! Можно собой гордиться.

А вот пострелять так и не удалось. Обидно.

\- Ты себе пару найти не хочешь? - Гарри повернулся к другу.

\- Не знаю, как, у меня же странный соулмейт.

\- Попробуй, как Наруто, - пожал плечами волшебник.

\- Попасть в прошлое? Как?

\- С помощью вот этого артефакта, - Поттер кинул в Тсуну мелкий предмет.

Затем долго смотрел на то место, где сидел исчезнувший Савада и думал, что забыл перенастроить артефакт. А лучше в следующий раз вообще его отключить.

Черт! Ничему его жизнь не учит!


	42. Soulmate vs Савада Тсунаеши

Очнулся Тсунаеши вовремя - над ним склонялась подозрительная морда с подведенными глазами и уже тянула к нему скрюченные лапки.

\- Извращенец! - ну, что сказать, основные рефлексы у Савады были вполне себе... женскими. "Маньяк" согнулся в три погибели, баюкая все самое ценное.

\- Зараза!

Запястья обоих обожгло огнем.

Тсунаеши выругался и пошел смотреть, кого там ему в родственные души послали.

Лохматый, мрачный, черноглазый, черноволосый, со странными бровями - по сравнению с Майто Гаем у него их практически не было.

На поляну вылетело еще одно действующее лицо. Размахивая руками, устремилось к матерящемуся на японском комочку. Наверное, не стоило бить его укрепленным льдом кулаком, от этого даже чакра не спасает.

\- Индра! Индра!

Остановилось, направило на Саваду оружие.

\- Ты кто?

Тсунаеши закатил глаза. Если действовать по методике Наруто, то бойня займет много времени и уничтожит весь окружающий лес. Если действовать по методике Поттера, то под химическую атаку можно попасть самому. Как и всему окружающему в радиусе двух километров.

Значит, будем действовать по методике Савады.

Мужчины только глаза поднять успели к воткнувшимся посередине лбов дротикам. Тсунаеши довольно убрал модернизированный пистолет в карман. Эх, жаль винтовочку дома оставил.

 

\- Значит, ты прибыл из будущего? - Рикудо Сеннин внимательно смотрел на свалившееся ему на голову бедствие.

Бедствие смущенно улыбалось, чесало в затылке, снимать лед с сыновей Мудреца, притащенных за шкирку, отказывался.

\- И ты являешься парой моего старшего сына, - продолжил Мудрец.

Бедствие скривилось так, словно у него заболели разом все зубы, но кивнул.

\- Ты не смотри, что он такой вспыльчивый, - попытался убедить мальчика Рикудо. - Он очень хороший, верный, преданный. Присмотрись к нему.

Ну, если Индра не удержит этого славного, милого мальчика, он ему задаст!..

 

\- Было у отца два сына. Не везти начало со старшего, - Тсуна смотрел на валяющегося на полигоне Индру. Потренироваться? Да запросто. По методу Вонголы.

Индра мрачно сверлил его взглядом. Тсунаеши вздохнул. От судьбы не убежишь, значит, будем перевоспитываться.

\- Увеличим ставки? - с коварной улыбкой предложил он.

 

Ашура поперхнулся, проходя мимо семейного тренировочного полигона. Впервые за последнюю неделю там царила тишина, пели птицы. Странно, очень странно, особенно, если учесть, что сегодня старший братец собрался брать реванш у своей пары за очередной проигрыш.

Всего ожидал младший сын Мудреца, от снова связанного Индры до выпущенного Джуби, но никак не целующегося с гостем брата. Тсунаеши сидел на коленях и методично раздевал своего партнера. Только потом Ашура заметил, что руки Индры приморожены льдом. Нет, пожалуй, мешать он им не будет.

Но папе нужно рассказать.

 

\- Индра, ну, чего ты злишься? Твой папа на стороне... моей, - захихикал Тсунаеши, удирая. - Кстати, это легендарный Шаринган или ты просто бухал всю ночь?

Индра зарычал.

 

\- Родной, огоньку не найдется? Ой, ну зачем катоном-то вот так сразу?

Индра продолжал сжигать лес, преследуя веселящегося Саваду.

 

Рикудо умилялся. По его мнению, Индре не хватало именно такого милого, доброго, способного за себя постоять мальчика. Ашура веселился и делал ставки со своей будущей женой из клана Узумаки, кто победит. С отрывом побеждала Узумаки, у которой появилась какая-то непередаваемая вера в Саваду.

 

... С тех пор потомки Индры и Ашуры жили в мире и Гармонии.

Наруто с Гарри переглянулись.

\- Ну, он же не враг нам, чтобы существенно менять историю, - пожал плечами Узумаки.

Никакой вражды между кланами не было, никаких войн, все живы и здоровы. Деревня построена в срок. Теперь у многих шиноби в дополнение к Шарингану шел мокутон. Да, воспитание Реборна и миролюбивость Савады - страшная штука. А если учитывать знание формул снотворного и афродизиака...

Из неожиданно появившихся клубов дыма вылетел помянутый не к ночи Савада, размахивающий перезарядившимся амулетом. Подбежал к друзьям.

\- Требую политического убежища!

Из тех же клубов дыма раздался рык, появился... Наруто с Гарри наклонили головы. Да, чем-то он напоминал Мадару.

Мужчина за пару шагов оказался возле них, схватил Саваду на плечо, шлепнул по заднице.

\- Куда умчался? Биджу, между прочим, только с тобой общаются. Как ты их вообще споить умудрился?! Зараза!

\- Извращенец!

Индра направился обратно, в клубы дыма. Висящий на плече Савада выглядел до неприличия довольным. Он помахал друзьям рукой, и колоритная парочка исчезла.

Гарри сунул руку в сумку за сигаретами... и остолбенел. А затем расхохотался.

Пропали все разработки лаборатории Поттера-Лонгботтома, которые он таскал с собой.

Ну, Савада, ну... Зараза!


	43. Любовь с первого взгляда (Орочимару/femНаруто, Сасори/Сакура)

В первый раз Наруто увидела его фотографию... сколько ей там было? Лет семь, кажется. В Академии они проходила период Третьей мировой войны шиноби, а там не было ни одного абзаца, где не упоминались бы имена Легендарной Троицы санинов. Если Тсунаде и Джирайя маленькую Узумаки не слишком интересовали, то имя Орочимару что-то затронуло в глубине ее души, там, где даже демон-лис не бывал.

Достать фотографию было проще простого - Генма никогда не мог устоять против кавайных глазок Наруто Узумаки.

Только посмотрев на старую карточку, Наруто поняла, что влюбилась. Эти черные волосы, эти глубокие, подведенные глаза! А изящные, сильные руки, а худощавый торс! М-м-м...

А какой он умный! Сколько всего изобрел-усовершенствовал! Какие труды писал! Наруто ни черта не разбиралась в научных терминах, но с упорством бобра одолевала гранит знаний, чтобы потом было о чем побеседовать с Орочимару.

С этого дня она начала собирать любую информацию про Змеиного санина. И, надо сказать, некоторые аспекты ее вдохновляли. Например, такие, как гибкий язык или мягкая модификация тела. Это какие же возможности открываются в личной жизни!

С Сакурой они сошлись на почве любви к бледным, загадочным брюнетам. Сначала Харуно пыталась возникать и возмущаться, однако Наруто отвела ее в сторонку и показала единственную фотографию своей любви. К чести Сакуры, та смеяться не стала, видимо, оценила то, что Наруто конкуренткой не станет никогда.

С тех пор они начали активно дружить. Учиха Саске возненавидел тот день, когда была сформирована команда №7. Если от Харуно еще был шанс сбежать, используя гендзюцу, то Наруто, из вредности наверное, помогал сам демон-лис, развеивая любую иллюзию еще на подходе. И никто не знал Коноху лучше ее главного бузотера.

Саске страдал, Саске мучился, Саске крепился.

Он просто не знал, что самое худшее - еще впереди.

 

Наверное, стоило насторожиться в тот момент, когда пойманная змеей девчонка вместо того, чтобы испугаться, восхищенно уставилась на него. А уж когда язык задрал коротенькую кофточку и прикоснулся к плоскому животику с намерением изучить печать Девятихвостого, разумеется, очаровательно покраснела. По окрестностям распространился запах желания, искреннего и страстного. Орочимару отметил тогда еще, что дети нынче рано взрослеют, вон, уже в тринадцать лет на взрослых санинов запрыгивают.

Стало хуже, когда его атаковала куноичи с розовыми волосами. Плюнула сенбоном - где только научилась? - и начала наступать, размахивая кунаем. Профессионально так оттесняя несчастного санина к все еще висящей в объятиях змеи краснеющей девчонке. Не сразу Орочимару понял, что его загоняют в ловушку. При этом используя Саске, как приманку. И это кто, наследники воли Огня, которые горой должны стоять за друга. Но Саске, обмотанный своей же леской, мирно спал, вырубленный ударом по затылку, привязанный к толстому дереву.

Даже как-то обидно. Орочимару, удирая от ненормальных куноичи, подумал, что даже в молодости за ним так не гонялись.

Нет, срочно, срочно из этой психушки к чертовой матери. Учиха он покусал, а остальное неважно. Пусть Казекаге сам справляется.

 

Наруто тяжело вздохнула. Ее мечта испарилась в неизвестном направлении, шипя что-то явно нецензурное на змеином языке. С горя она даже не заметила, как вырубила всю команду Звука, прошлась по пушистому хвосту Шукаку и оказалась возле башни, делая из свитков журавликов. На третьей птичке девочка взяла себя в руки. Не все потеряно! Она еще добьется внимания санина. Не зря же он пометил Саске, значит, придет за ним.

И то, что Сакура перестала по нему сохнуть, весьма кстати.

Из Деревни сбегать помогала тоже она. Обплевала сенбонами стражу у ворот - спасибо Генме за науку - помогла подобрать карты и материалы. И даже наготовила впрок еды, хотя Наруто и взяла раменную запаску.

Связанный Саске мычал и пытался вырваться. Наивный. Он еще пригодится. В качестве подарка.

\- Удачи! Будь напористее, не сдавайся, не выпускай его, а то снова растворится, поминай, как звали, - напутствовала Сакура. Как будто ее подруга в отпуск уходила, а не нукенином собиралась стать.

\- Хорошо.

\- Напиши, как устроилась, какие там условия. Если нужно что-то прислать...

\- Обязательно! - Наруто улыбнулась, взвалила Саске на горб и потащила.

Сакура еще долго махала вслед подруге, пока та не скрылась за поворотом.

 

То, что настораживаться уже поздно, и пришел песец, Орочимару понял, когда на пороге его убежища возникла блондинистая девочка-джинчурики с младшим Учиха в охапке.

\- Вот, это вам подарок. Сенсе-ей, - последнее слово она протянула так плотоядно, как даже Орочимару не всегда умел.

Бросила учихеныша под ноги санину, подхватила сумку и начала озираться по сторонам. Затем помчалась вглубь коридора.

\- Где я буду жить? Ой, а тут у вас что? Хорошо-хорошо, Кабуто, я не подглядываю, мойся на здоровье.

Орочимару смотрел на Саске Учиха и медленно осознавал, что шаринган встанет ему гораздо дороже, чем предполагалось изначально.

 

Наруто нравилось жить у санина-отступника. Первое время он шарахался от нее и старался не пересекаться, сплавив новую жительницу селения Кабуто на руки.

Под попустительством медика ураганные и непредсказуемые таланты Наруто расцвели пышным, махровым цветом. То есть она и раньше представляла собой головную боль для окружающих, а уж после тренировок с Кабуто и детенышами Орочимару, то есть, его подопытными образцами...

Найти общий язык с наставником оказалось проще простого. Достаточно было дать понять, что разбирается, пусть и средненько, в медицине и разработках великолепного Орочимару-самы. После этого у Кабуто от Наруто не было никаких тайн.

Они вместе тренировались, вместе ставили опыты, вместе отрабатывали безумные идеи, пришедшие под влиянием выпитого тайком саке производства второй лаборатории слева. Отрабатывали преимущественно на Саске. Тот уже жалел, что не отдал шаринган добровольно. А теперь было поздно - Орочимару заперся в личных покоях и носа оттуда не показывал. На все предложения "взять тело, пока у меня крыша не поехала", не очень вежливо отказывался, ссылаясь на то, что психика Учиха уже повреждена многолетним знакомством с Узумаки.

Лучше он еще раз с Итачи попробует.

Кабуто с Наруто, слышавшие этот диалог, перестали вздыхать и многозначительно переглянулись.

 

Орочимару понял, что просто не может игнорировать вопли инстинкта самосохранения, когда ему в селение притащили Итачи. Реального, настоящего, живого Итачи Учиха. В порванном, местами подпаленном плаще Акацуки, связанного по методике шибари.

Орочимару затащил в личные покои Саске, "добычу", закрылся там сам и осторожно вытащил кляп изо рта старшего Учиха...

Из Итачи полился фонтан красноречия. О том, как он сожалеет о гибели клана, как любит брата, что ему на самом деле приказали Старейшины Деревни.

Орочимару послушал-послушал, понял, что и этому по мозгам проехались либо качественным гендзюцу - что вряд ли - либо выносящим мозг красноречием Узумаки - стопроцентно - оставил братьев наедине и пошел наконец-то смотреть на ученицу.

В коридоре к нему неожиданно прижалось крепкое, ладное тело. До форм Тсунаде Наруто было далеко, но и того, что имелось, хватало с достатком. Орочимару оценил. Аж два раза. Пока Наруто, спиной вперед, куда-то тащила великого санина. Только тогда он понял, что девочка-то выросла, похорошела здорово. И это всего за полгода.

Может, лучше смириться?

Наруто приглашающе улыбнулась и знакомым до боли жестом облизнула губы.

Да, но тогда придется ждать до чьих-то шестнадцати.

Орочимару вздохнул. Это будут тяжелые годы.

 

Сакура не слишком рассчитывала на команды, которые послали на миссию по спасению Казекаге, поэтому тайком написала Наруто с просьбой о помощи.

Наруто явилась. Счастливая до безумия, с благостной улыбкой до ушей на зацелованных до красноты губах. Вместе с ней явились Саске и незнакомый парень учиховской наружности.

\- Орочимару-сама охранять приказал супругу, - отчеканил Саске с кислой миной.

Сакура завистливо присвистнула. Всего каких-то три года, а такие результаты!

На ошарашенных товарищей старательно не обращала внимания, лишь передала успокоительное Какаши-сенсею.

А потом и думать обо всем забыла, когда увидела ЕГО. В обличье куклы, но такой красивый, красноволосый, холодный, сдержанный.

\- Наруто, - решительно повернулась к подруге. - Я хочу его! - ткнула пальцем в нукенина.

Узумаки пожала плечами.

\- Сейчас сделаем!

\- Только надо ему тело новое создать. Твой муж сможет?

\- Думаю, да. Мальчики!

Шаринганистые "мальчики" налетели на Сасори, скрутили. Чего не ожидал кукольник, так это участливого похлопывания по плечу и сочувственного шепота:

\- Крепись. Дальше хуже будет.


	44. Возрождение семьи Фантомхайв

Рано или поздно все приходит к своему завершению. Знали это Тсунаеши с Гарри, обменяв работу прислужников богини смерти на жизнь обычных людей, чтобы вырастить и воспитать Сиэля.

Ушла Тсуна, сжимая руку Легендарного Жнеца. В двадцать четыре года, попав под шальную пулю во время поимки преступника. Задания Королевы никогда не были простыми.

\- У тебя обязательно все будет хорошо. Ты женишься на Лиззи, у вас появятся дети. Ты станешь отличным отцом, поверь мне, Сиэль, я знаю, - граф глотал слезы, слушая маму Тсуну. А та улыбалась, так тепло и нежно, как будто не у нее внутренности превратились в кашу. Не помогала даже демоническая энергия и чары папы Гарри - пуля тоже была зачарована очередными сектантами.

Сиэль оставил тело мамы Тсуны на попечение Гробовщика. Последнее, что он увидел - как Легендарный Жнец нежно прикасается губами к еще не остывшей ладошке, даря последнюю в этой жизни ласку.

Следом покинул мир папа Гарри - через три неполных года, на очередном изгнании. Не помог даже дьявольски хороший дворецкий.

Круг замкнулся.

 

Киехару Гимпо, граф Фантомхайв... ой, ладно, будем честны, Шиори Гимпо, наследница семейства Фантомхайв, лежала на каменном алтаре. Кажется, ее в очередной раз будут приносить в жертву.

Почему-то мысли крутились вокруг уроков истории, что преподавал ей Танака. Вокруг рассказов о днях былой славы, когда семейство Фантомхайв находилось на пике своей силы. Тсунаеши Савада, дальняя родственница Винсента Фантомхайва, успешно расследовала преступления, ее брат Гарри очищал мир от подлунной нечисти. После их смерти Сиэль Фантомхайв сделал все, чтобы распространить влияние рода на страны всего мира. И почему-то особенно стремился в Японию. Кстати, тот граф стал единственным, у кого было целых трое детей! Гарри, Винсент и Рейчел.

И куда все это подевалось? Из-за козней врагов от семейства осталась одна только Шиори да дьявольски хороший дворецкий. Который в данный момент сидит безвылазно в какой-то сдерживающей пентаграмме.

А вскоре и ее не станет.

\- Нет, это уже беспредел! - незнакомый голос разбил тишину. Шиори ощутила, что ее поднимают на руки. - Я тут ломаю голову, уговариваю богиню Смерти отпустить меня на перерождение именно в это время, а они прохлаждаются, в пентаграммах сидят, в ус не дуют. Себастьян, хоть бы истинную форму принял! - отчитывал демона юношеский голос.

Судя по всему, демон форму принял. Реакция не заставила себя ждать.

\- Каблуки, макияж, все тип-топ, и этот день наш! - пропел ехидно мужской голос.

Зазвенел задорный девичий смех.

\- Ваши познания весьма разносторонни, милорд, - ответил демон.

Шиори захлебнулась нежностью, радостью и безграничным доверием, прозвучавшим в голосе Себастьяна. С ней он всегда говорил с насмешкой, она понимала, что по сравнению с тем же Сиэлем, весьма бледная наследница семейства. Но все равно демон ее раздражал.

А тут - преклонение перед неизвестным.

Ее подняли на руки и куда-то понесли, над головой мелькали лампы на каменном потолке, а за спиной раздавались крики. Демон взялся за работу.

Из странной апатии Шиори вышла только в просторной комнате. Родовое поместье Фантомхайв в Англии, девятнадцатый век. В нем все сохранилось неизменным, хотя японка ни разу здесь не была.

Однако больше всего поражали собравшиеся личности.

На диване напротив Гробовщик сжимал в объятиях и тискал сидящую на его коленях девушку. Та держала в руках пышный букет ромашек и пламенела ушами, сияла большими карими глазами.

У стены намешивал что-то в высоком бокале зеленоглазый брюнет в очках. Себастьян стоял рядом, следил за каждым движением, полностью отрешившись от остального мира. Как будто никого другого для демона не существовало.

А в центре комнаты полыхал яростью синеглазый юноша лет двадцати.

Как она не поймала инфаркт, Шиори так и не поняла. Все личности являлись копиями поколения Фантомхайвов времен расцвета. Их портреты хранились в картинной галерее дома на почетном месте.

Савада Тсунаеши.

Гарри Поттер.

Сиэль Фантомхайв.

Может, это все какая-то странная галлюцинация?

\- Привет, - помахала рукой шатенка с колен Гробовщика. - Я Тсуна, это - Гарри, - брюнет впихнул в руку японки стакан с пахнущей травами жидкостью. - А это Сиэль.

Мир сошел с ума, мир определенно с ума!

\- И где вы шлялись? - Сиэль упер руки в бока. - Я тут выкручиваюсь, спасаю единственного потомка, а они где-то пропадают.

\- Мы мир спасали, - захлопала глазами Тсуна.

\- Семнадцать лет?! - возмутился Сиэль. - Мама Тсуна, ни за что не поверю.

\- Ну-у-у... мы не один раз спасали.

Шиори решила выпить зелье, поданное Гарри. Даже если это яд. Но после него как-то странно полегчало, все стало... по барабану. Хорошее успокоительное.

\- Лучше скажи мне, как ты снова умудрился связаться с этим исчадием ада - реинкарнацией Лау? - коброй взвился Гарри.

\- Ну-у-у... - стало понятно, от кого Сиэль унаследовал умение тянуть гласные и строить умилительные в своей невинности рожицы. - Мы еще в прошлом хотели быть вместе, только половой признак мешал пожениться.

Гарри застонал, потер лоб. Себастьян закатил глаза, Гробовщик хихикал, уткнувшись в волосы Тсуны.

\- Я рассчитывал, что женитьба на Лиззи разорвет ваши отношения, что ты пересмотришь свои приоритеты.

\- Мы продолжали встречаться и после женитьбы, - признался Сиэль, виноватым он не выглядел.

\- А как же Лиззи?!

\- Она встречалась с Финни, - развел руками бывший граф.

Себастьян захихикал, потянулся к магу. Гарри предпочел сделать вид, что не замечает демонических лапок на своей талии. И крепкого тела, на которое облокотился спиной.

\- Все, как и полагается в благородном семействе, - ехидно заметил демон. - Жена милорда влюблена в садовника.

\- А сам милорд - в шанхайского мафиози. Это тоже описывается в романах? - поднял брови Гарри.

Гробовщик уже просто умирал, даже не смеялся - стонал.

\- Вы... вы... - он задыхался. - Вы мне на несколько лет вперед заплатили.

Странно, он же вроде деньгами берет?

Шиори не заметила, как озвучила эту мысль вслух.

Гробовщик откинул челку, взгляд изжелта-зеленых глаз с нежностью устремился на Тсунаеши.

\- Я стал брать деньги, после твоей смерти, - признался он девушке. - Потому как никто не мог подарить мне столь дивный смех.

Тсунаеши потянулась к его губам, и для всего мира парочка стала временно недоступна. Ромашки просыпались на пол из ослабевших пальцев, что вплелись в блондинистую гриву Жнеца.

Теперь Шиори могла сказать, что видела все. Влюбленного демона, влюбленного Гробовщика, возрожденное семейство Фантомхайв.

\- Тсуна, - Себастьян покрутил в пальцах бутылку виски, - а реакция у Гарри на алкоголь прежняя?

Тсунаеши оторвалась ненадолго от губ Жнеца.

\- Нет, теперь он танцует стриптиз, - и вернулась к прерванному занятию.

Глаза Себастьяна блеснули алым. Легким движением руки демон закинул мага на плечо, прихлопнув пятую точку, чтобы не вертелся. Второй рукой подхватил две бутылки виски. И вышел из комнаты. По-английски, не прощаясь.

\- Отпусти меня, исчадие ада! Как я могу смириться, что мой маленький, милый Сиэль снова свяжется с этой наркотической заразой! Себастьян, ты меня слышишь?! Отпусти... м-хм-м-м-м-м...

Шиори покраснела от одной лишь интонации, а еще звука чего-то разбившегося в коридоре. Оставалось надеяться, что до комнаты они все же дойдут.

Перед глазами возникло лицо графа Фантомхайва. Очень хитрое лицо, коварное.

\- Милая леди, как вас зовут? - он взял тонкую девичью ладошку.

По телу Шиори пробежалась дрожь, сладкая, от копчика до макушки, подняв волосы чуть ли не дыбом.

\- Ши... Шиори.

\- Прекрасное имя, - промурлыкал Сиэль, целуя каждый пальчик. - Вам оно идет гораздо больше, чем Лау.


	45. Бурная молодость

Боруто всегда мечтал узнать, какой была его мама в молодости. Почему-то все, кого он ни спрашивал, отводили глаза, смущенно краснели и говорили, что мама Наруто была настоящей героиней. Впрочем, она и сейчас ею является.

А еще Боруто хотел бы узнать, кто его отец. При таком вопросе уже мама отводила взгляд, смущенно краснела и мечтательно заявляла, что он был настоящим мужчиной.

Почему свалил в туман - непонятно. Боруто его никогда не знал.

На расспросы мама всегда отвечала, что у нее была бурная молодость. Но что означает этот термин в понятии Узумаки? Боруто было жутко любопытно.

Поэтому он, не задумываясь, согласился на эксперимент Орочимару и переместился в прошлое. Вместе со своей командой.

Коноха прошлого мало чем отличалась от будущей, разве что не было высотных зданий, как в Водовороте, да шиноби ходили без технических примбабасов.

Найти квартиру Наруто Узумаки не составило труда - мама все-таки раскололась, где жила в этой самой "бурной молодости".

После звонка на пороге появилось голубоглазое, блондинистое нечто, растрепанное, но пышущее энтузиазмом. Боруто с Сарадой с трудом признали будущую Седьмую.

\- Ой, а вы кто? - типичный блондинистый вопрос.

\- Эм... - замялись Сарада с Мизуки, их предупреждали, что нельзя рассказывать многого о будущем, иначе можно его поменять.

\- Я твой сын. В будущем, - Боруто как всегда инструкции прослушал, взбудораженный перемещением во времени.

Наруто посмотрела на сияющую мордочку будущего сына, на классический фейспалм в исполнении его сокомадников и распахнула шире дверь.

\- Проходите.

В единственной комнате царил сущий бедлам. Повсюду валялись свитки, кисточки, закрытые чернильницы, громоздились чашки с кофейными разводами на стенках, валялась одежда, чистая, новая, но, увы, не подошедшая.

В шкафу, скрывшись наполовину, так, что видна была только филейная часть, кто-то копошился.

\- Узумаки, нам поручили попасть в Акацуки. У тебя есть что-то поприличнее костюма ночной бабочки?

\- Посмотри за плетками, - безмятежно отозвалась Наруто.

Генины из будущего поперхнулись, круглыми глазами уставились на блондинку, которая тем временем наносила боевую раскраску.

Из шкафа вынырнула брюнетка в очках, за тонкими стеклами сияли зеленые глаза. На вытянутых руках она держала... генины склонили голову... В общем, это напоминало костюм честной куртизанки.

\- Нашла! Будешь проникать в их логово под видом гейши.

Боруто не сводил взгляда со шкафа.

\- Мам, что у тебя в шкафу делает табурет и стопка кроссвордов?

\- Разгаданные? - на секунду отвлеклась молодая Наруто.

\- Не совсем.

\- Все равно надо будет докупить новые, - кивнула каким-то своим выводам Узумаки.

Сарада покраснела, представив, кому и зачем могли понадобиться в шкафу табурет и кроссворды.

В подоконник вежливо постучались. Какаши закашлялся, когда увидел боевую форму Наруто.

\- Ты уверена, что тебя сразу не изнасилуют? - с опаской произнес он.

Наруто выдохнула яростно.

\- Я за ним два проклятых года бегаю, лечу, материться отучиваю, деньги помогаю зарабатывать, еще и меч специально пропечатала, новую формулу взрывчатки специально раздобыла. Про древесину и яды уже вообще молчу! А эта скотина меня все время обещаниями кормит. Мол, когда младший брат победит старшего, когда в мире воцарится мир. Хватит! Посмотрим, насколько хватит его выдержки теперь. Тем более, я знаю их график дежурств по логову, - уже более миролюбиво произнесла Наруто.

Боруто вынужден был признать, что мама выглядит великолепно.

Наруто тем временем помахала ручкой и вылетела через окно, чудом миновав Какаши-сана.

\- Ано... куда она? - спросил опешивший Узумаки-младший.

Брюнетка в очках хмыкнула и хитро посмотрела на него.

\- Пошла завоевывать тебе папу.

 

\- Как думаешь, у него будет сильно негативная реакция, когда он узнает, кто его отец? - мужчина стянул маску АНБУ. Сам вырубленный боец мирно дремал в углу, под кактусом Хокаге.

\- Ты бы еще дольше шлялся не пойми где. Уже и я начала забывать, как мой супруг выглядит, что уж говорить о сыне, который тебя с первых трех лет толком не помнит.

Шиноби виновато вздохнул. Наруто улыбнулась.

\- Ладно, идем. Скоро они вернуться должны, надо успокоительное подготовить.

Мужчина обнял жену за талию, вдохнул солнечный запах волос. Надо чаще появляться дома, но задания Хокаге всегда такие сложные, да и вообще, он по дороге жизни заблудился.

Зато теперь он точно не уйдет.

С сыном заново познакомится. Может, Наруто на дочку разведет.

Судя по хитрому взгляду Хокаге, та его планы полностью поддерживала.


	46. Вдохновение

Наруто с Тсуной с удобством расположились на широком диване, держа в руках по бокалу с прохладными вкуснейшими коктейлями, где-то на полу грелись ведерки с мороженым, до которых парни просто не имели сил добраться.

Потому что смотрели, как крутится перед зеркалом маг, делая из длинных волос различные прически.

Это напоминало дурную комедию. А еще - происходило раз в полгода, если не чаще. Поттер смотрел какой-нибудь фильм или сериал и вдохновлялся. Хорошо, если дело ограничивалось приставучей песней, напеваемой магом изо дня в день, совсем плохо, если доходило до экспериментов. Потому что в таком случае страдали все, кто не успел убраться из зоны поражения.

Это напоминало дурную комедию. А еще - было неизбежно, как закат или рассвет. Поттер наслаждался каждым мгновением очередного выкидыша своей неуемной фантазии. Творческая личность, что с него взять!

\- Как считаете, мне пойдут блестки, сладкие мои? - он поднял волосы в высокий хвост.

Наруто с Тсуной переглянулись. Узумаки выгнул бровь.

\- "Сумеречные охотники", - просветил друга Савада. - Какой-то там маг.

\- Не какой-то, а Верховный маг Бруклина, Магнус Бейн, - развернулся к ним рывком Поттер. - Весьма колоритная личность, между прочим. Мне иногда кажется, что весь сериал только на нем и держится. Так что насчет блесток?

Узумаки вздохнул.

\- В прошлый раз он терроризировал нас "Мой респект твоей мамаше за такой попец!", - пробормотал, воспользовавшись тем, что маг отвлекся.

\- Потом это сменилось "Try everything", - покивал Савада.

\- Надо сказать, Шакира из него так себе, - поморщился блондин, делая глоток. - И слава Мерлину, что Поттеру не понравились "Бэтмен против Супермена" и "Мстители", а то хрипел бы сейчас как Аффлек.

\- Бэтмен НЕ против супермена, - захихикал Тсуна, представив себе хрип в исполнении мелодичного голоса Гарри. Голос-то хорош, определенно, но вот отсутствие музыкального слуха портило все. - И вообще, радуйся, что бондиана его не вдохновила, а до Кингсмен он не добрался. С его-то возможностями...

Наруто вновь посмотрел на Поттера. При всей своей шандарахнутости, Гарри оставался сильнейшим волшебником современности. О чем уже не раз нецензурно пожалели Снейп и Волдеморт. Последний - с летальным исходом.

Да, пусть лучше на "Сумеречных охотниках" сидит, так шансов выжить больше.

Остаток дня они провели, выбирая прическу и блестки Поттеру. А ночью их разбудил дикий крик, от которого Савада и Узумаки подскочили в своих кроватях с дикими глазами:

\- Хочу такой зонт! И зажигалку!

Черт, он все-таки добрался до Кингсмен.


	47. Хочу семью! (Какаши/femИрука)

Собрание будущих Хокаге, Вонгол и Победителей Темных лордов традиционно проходило в комнате Савады Тсунаеши, в Намимори. Во-первых, Нана готовила обалденно, во-вторых, если натравить на Реборна Лар или пожаловаться на него же Арии, то никто и не беспокоил.

\- Хочу семью! - распласталась по столу Наруто Узумаки. - Маму и папу, можно, приемных.

\- Еще бы не приемных, - фыркнул Поттер в стакан с соком. - Настоящих я тебе из Смерти вытаскивать не буду. У Шинигами там опять какая-то заварушка, лучше их сейчас не беспокоить.

\- Нужен кто-то терпеливый, кто-то, кто любил бы тебя, - Тсунаеши накрутил на палец локон длинных волос... Узумаки. Та даже не отреагировала. Савада принялся плести косички.

С любовью окружающих как раз были проблемы. Наруто ненавидели, кто тихо, кто громко. Исключение составляли джонины, которые знали ее отца. Или получали в свое время втык от матери. Но после войны и нападения Кьюби таких было мало, очень мало. А уж женщин среди них... Анко да Куренай. И что с этим делать?

\- Таких нет, - тяжело вздохнула девочка, поворачиваясь к другу другим боком, чтобы заплел волосы на той стороне.

\- Ты же, кажется, говорила, что бывшая классная руководительница неплохо к тебе относится.

Наруто вскочила, расширенными глазами посмотрела на Саваду. И в очередной раз убедилась, что гиперинтуиция Вонголы - гениальное изобретение.

Неожиданно в комнату вошел Емитсу.

\- Тсунаеши, что это такое? - потряс он прозрачным пакетиком, заполненным мелким порошком.

\- Героин, - спокойно ответил сынуля.

\- Но он же оранжевый!

\- А это детский героин с апельсиновым вкусом, - хмыкнул Тсунаеши.

Не стоило отдавать его в обучение Реборну с семи лет. Потому что к тринадцати спасения от Савады уже не было.

Наруто побарабанила пальцами. Ирука-сенсей - мама, тогда кого бы принять на роль папы? Нет, в принципе, кандидатура имеется, но как свести их вместе?

Появившаяся идея была не менее гениальной, чем гиперинтуиция Вонголы.

 

\- Что с ней? - Ирука влетела в приемный покой.

Команда номер семь в неполном составе посмотрела на нее глазами призыва их наставника - печальными и виноватыми.

\- Ирука-сенсей, не волнуйтесь, - Какаши поднялся навстречу. - Наруто не сильно пострадала, противник атаковал ее в голову, однако удар прошел вскользь.

\- Тем не менее, это вызвало кое-какие проблемы, - вздохнул вышедший ирьенин.

\- Какие? - мгновенно подобралась учительница.

Команда номер семь напряглась. Что если Наруто станет еще более неуправляемой, чем раньше?

Врач молча предложил им пройти в палату.

Наруто сидела на кровати, жевала яблоко. На голове ее, среди золотых волос, красовалась белоснежная повязка. Она уставилась на вошедших, сначала вопросительно, а затем глаза ее засияли.

\- Вы - мои друзья? Мне сказали, что меня ждут друзья, - посмотрела она на Сакуру и Саске. У тех не хватило духу откреститься от дружбы с Наруто, поэтому они пробормотали нечто утвердительное.

Наруто перевела взгляд на взрослых.

\- Мама, папа! - весело воскликнула она. - Со мной все в порядке, не беспокойтесь.

Ирука с Какаши переглянулись. Ирьенин за их спиной вздохнул.

\- Вот об этом я и говорил.

 

Через полчаса и две порции успокоительного для каждого ниндзя смогли воспринимать информацию адекватно.

\- Удар вызвал частичную амнезию и эффект замещения. То есть она помнит, что является шиноби, помнит Академию и своих товарищей, но совсем не помнит, что сирота. Ее разум заполнил пустующие места вашими кандидатурами. Организм джинчурики непредсказуем, - Данзо на заднем фоне чертыхнулся на пару с Третьим. - Лучше всего ее не расстраивать и подыгрывать, так как мы не знаем, как повлияет амнезия на целостность печати Девятихвостого.

\- Вы все поняли, Ирука-сенсей, Какаши?

\- Да, - в один голос уныло ответили шиноби, бросая друг на друга недовольные взгляды.

 

\- А еще мама лучше всех готовит, она добрая. Вчера погладила по голове, сказала, что я очень умная, только сосредотачиваться не умею. Маму все любят, ей вчера ученики помогли донести тетради домой...

Хатаке Какаши вздохнул и пожалел, что с Наруто не проходит номер "спать с открытыми глазами". "Дочурка" каким-то образом всегда его раскрывала.

Шел второй час лекции "Какая хорошая мама Умино Ирука". Не то, что Копирующий не был согласен в общих чертах, однако для него Ирука-сенсей была уж слишком... положительной.

\- Кстати, она вчера сказала, что ты самый сильный, самый лучший шиноби на свете. И любая женщина мечтала бы выйти за тебя замуж!

Какаши оживился.

\- Правда?

\- Да, но если ты еще раз забудешь отчет, то неделю будешь есть только рамен из упаковок.

Может, Ирука-сенсей не такая уж и положительная?

 

\- Наруто, родная, - Ирука присела рядом с "дочерью", - если путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок, то я уже близко - я у Какаши в печенках сижу.

\- Но он сам говорил, что ему нравится, как ты готовишь. И как краснеешь. И еще, как ругаешь, потому что тогда он чувствует себя особенным.

\- Да? - недоверчиво спросила женщина.

\- Он так твое внимание привлечь пытается, - закивала Наруто.

 

Наверное, стоило заподозрить неладное еще в самом начале. Уж больно невинными были глазенки у потомственной Узумаки. Но Какаши был слишком ошарашен перспективой жить с самой очаровательной занудой Деревни, чтобы соображать. А когда спохватился, было уже поздно. Благодаря многочасовым, постоянным лекциям Наруто, он заметил, как красиво улыбается Ирука, как трет нос, когда смущена, как печально глядит в окно во время дождя. И забавно ругает учеников, совсем не обидно, но очень стыдно.

Так что, когда они оказались с "женой" вдвоем в одной постели, впихнутые в комнату бдительной доченькой, он совсем не удивился, ощутив... закономерную реакцию на прижавшуюся к руке крепкую грудь. До этого им как-то удавалось отговариваться от совместных ночевок, и Наруто верила. Однако терпение, судя по всему, у Узумаки закончилось.

Раскрасневшаяся, тяжело дышащая Ирука повернулась к нему.

\- Что мы сегодня на ужин ели?

\- Моллюски, осьминоги, салат с креветками, - отчеканил Какаши, - было еще что-то ореховое.

И чертыхнулся, догадавшись. Природные афродизиаки. Ребенок не стал действовать напором, но исподволь повысил градус.

\- Убью Узумаки! - прорычал он, прежде, чем к его губам прижались сочные губы Ируки.

 

Наруто посмотрела на дергающиеся в такт толчкам настенные часы, хихикнула. Слово там, слово здесь, упорство, упрямство и умение ездить по ушам - вот залог семейного счастья. Ну, еще немного хитрости.

И никто ее не убьет, Ирука сама пересмотрела свое отношение к безалаберному Копирующему. Даже к его отчетам.

Теперь пора приступать к следующему желанию:

\- Хочу братика!


	48. Тараканистые тараканы (Шино/femНаруто)

Каждый человек чего-то боится, не боятся только дураки. Будь то высота или темнота, даже зубные врачи.

Наруто Узумаки казалась странной девушкой. Спокойно относилась к мышам, некоторых даже подкармливала, не боялась сломать ноготок или испортить лак, как многие гражданские и некоторые куноичи. Почти добродушно общалась со змеями, вредно - со змеиными санинами. Но никакого страха.

И лишь немногие знали, в какой ужас повергают Наруто обыкновенные жучки и паучки. Девушка запрыгивает на кровать и старается не сползать с нее, пока угроза не уйдет из поля зрения. Как говорится, в комнату залетел шмель, теперь это его комната. Точно передает отношение Наруто к насекомым.

Поэтому оставалось только удивляться, как Наруто стала встречаться с Шино Абураме. Потому как наибольшее скопление жуков трудно представить. Но нет, Наруто держалась с ним за ручку, утаскивала очки, смеялась над шутками. И всегда, всегда замечала.

Если про страх Наруто знали немногие, то про проблемы в отношениях с Шино не знал никто. Кроме Курамы.

Наруто никак не могла поцеловать своего парня. Стоило только представить, что на нее смотрят тысячи маленьких глазок, что в пальто скрываются тоненькие лапки с крохотными волосками... Брр! Настроение пропадало мгновенно.

Наруто растеклась по созданному в подсознании каменному столу, отняла у Лиса спрятанную в печать бутылочку саке. Тот даже не возмутился - бесполезно, уже проверял.

\- Почему я не могу преодолеть себя, датебайо? - тоскливо провыла Наруто.

"Семьдесят шесть", - констатировал Лис. Именно столько раз задавала данный вопрос джинчурики. И это только в нынешний раз.

Наруто тяжело вздохнула. Шино был самым потрясающим парнем на свете. Чуткий, добрый, понимающий, он выслушивал ее внимательно, с интересом, давал советы. А еще так тепло обнимал, гладил по волосам. И совсем-совсем не торопил, хотя Наруто видела, как ему обидно. Но парень знал о страхе Узумаки, поэтому не торопил.

Наруто чувствовала себя виноватой, а еще... самой ведь тоже хотелось целоваться.

\- Он такие стихи мне пишет, а я... я... - пьяные слезы жалости покатились по щекам.

Курама посмотрел-посмотрел на носительницу, понял, что таким образом ему вскоре грозит затопление, вздохнул и скрылся в глубине клетки, где достал самое сокровенное - заначку Мадары Учиха, которую прятала в печати Мито Узумаки. Забористое пойло Лис использовал лишь в крайних случаях, таких, как конец света, например.

Сейчас ситуация была даже хуже.

\- На, - вернулся с бутылкой, - пей.

Будь Наруто потрезвее, она бы трижды подумала, прежде, чем соглашаться принять что-то из лап личного демона. Однако три бутылочки саке и отключенная Курамой регенерация сделали свое подлое дело. Наруто кивнула, икнула и приняла подношение.

 

Шино сидел на поляне, приманивая к себе бабочек и стрекоз. Может, парочку из них Наруто послать? Ей всегда нравились его техники, хотя обидно, что жуков она не любила.

Но она любила самого Шино, и за это Абураме многое готов был ей простить.

\- Привет!

Девушка словно вышла из его мыслей. Лохматая, зрачки расширены. И пахнет от нее странно - незнакомыми травами и сахаром.

Наруто подошла ближе, постучала легко кончиком пальчика по лбу парня:

\- Тараканчики, вы там не сдохли? - прислушалась к чему-то, слышимому только ей. - Тогда все на выход, жи-во!

Впервые насекомые повиновались кому-то не из клана Абураме. Темная туча зависла в паре метров от пары, преданно поедая глазками светловолосую Узумаки. Та фонтанировала энергией, энтузиазмом и странным желанием.

\- Чтобы я вас два дня не видела! - скомандовала Наруто. - Дома... тортик... на столе...

Рой насекомых мгновенно развернулся, перестроился и на максимальной скорости двинулся в сторону Конохи.

Наруто повисла на шее своего парня.

\- Ну, наконец-то мы одни, - прижалась губами к его губам.

Шино с удовольствием обнял девушку. О таком подходе он как-то не думал. Целовать Наруто было приятно, но все же надо прояснить некоторые детали.

\- Как тебе в голову пришла такая идея?

Наруто весело хихикнула.

\- Моим тараканам твои аплодировали бы стоя!


	49. Знакомство с семьей (Изуна/Наруто)

В комнату ворвался Тсуна, плюхнулся на кресло, где растекся амебкой. Что, впрочем, не помешало ему поймать брошенный Поттером планшет и начать им обмахиваться.

\- Тридцать семь! Пристрелите меня, - простонал он.

Поттер молча наколдовал мороженое.

\- А помнишь, как мы в такую же погоду в полной выкладке бегали? - поиграл бровями.

Тсуна застонал в мороженое.

\- Не напоминай, - развернул к себе планшет. - Какие у нас планы на сегодня?

Гарри уткнулся в свои документы.

\- Наруто вроде бы хотел познакомить нас со своим парнем.

Тсуна фыркнул.

\- И не жалко?

Дверь распахнулась, парни даже не повернулись, продолжая работать с документами. На пороге показался Наруто Узумаки в компании длинноволосого брюнета.

\- Ребята, познакомьтесь, это Изуна.

\- Привет, Изуна! - хором, радушно, но равнодушно произнесли Тсуна с Гарри и махнули руками.

Изуна с недоумением посмотрел на Наруто. Такую реакцию он встречал впервые. Узумаки хмыкнул на явное недовольство своего парня.

\- Хорошо-хорошо, представлю по полной форме. Ребята, - снова, торжественно и жизнерадостно. - Знакомьтесь, это Изуна УЧИХА.

\- А разве он не умер? - соизволил поднять глаза от планшета Поттер.

\- И ты уверен, что он не болен и не заразный? - подхватил Тсуна.

\- С чего вы взяли? - поинтересовался Наруто, в то время как Изуна сжал кулаки.

\- Тебе не очень везет на знакомых из Учиха, - пояснил Тсуна. - Итачи - еще самый простой предсказуемый случай. Крайняя форма туберкулеза. Саске... Его явно в детстве не раз роняли головой вниз. Обито - как говорится, медицина бессильна.

\- Магическая в том числе, - вставил свои пять копеек Поттер, все еще не отрываясь от планшета.

\- И, наконец, Мадара. Думаю, пояснять не надо? Комплекс Ками помноженный на желание захватить мир.

\- Мда, - почесал подбородок Узумаки. - Под таким углом я проблему не рассматривал. В таком случае... Изуна, секса у нас в ближайшее время не будет! Пока не проверишься.

И довольный умотал. Учиха перевел взгляд на невозмутимо-невинных Поттера с Савадой.

\- Прибью, - прошипел.

\- Ой, только не как в прошлый раз, - закатил глаза Гарри. - А то умрем от смеха.

Изуна выругался и помчался вслед за пылившим уже вдали Узумаки.

Маг повернулся к Саваде.

\- И не стыдно?

\- Не-а, этот клан весело дразнить, они так забавно злятся, - хихикнул Тсуна. - Правильно говорил Тобирама...

Друзья переглянулись и хором произнесли нараспев:

\- Учиха...

В исполнении Второго Хокаге это звучало как диагноз.


	50. Как привлечь внимание мужчины

\- Гарри, мне нужна твоя помощь!

\- В два часа ночи ты пробрался в Хогвартс ради этого? Вот теперь мне действительно страшно, - поежился Поттер и закутался в одеяло.

Узумаки отмахнулся.

\- Одному человеку срочно понадобилась твоя помощь. Тем более, у нас день. Ты же умеешь накладывать макияж?

\- С чего бы это?!

\- Ой, не бузи, тебя выгнали из спальни мальчиков, и теперь ты живешь у девочек. Лучшие друзья девушек и так далее. Чтобы за столько лет и не научиться?

Поттер вздохнул. Поттер закатил глаза. Поттер проснулся окончательно.

\- Ладно, идем!

 

\- У тебя очень выразительные глаза, но подчеркивать их нужно правильно. Дымчатые тени сделают взгляд глубоким, чувственным. Если правильно посмотреть. В покорении сердец наиболее успешен кошачий взгляд.

 

\- Брюнеткам нужно акцентировать внимание на чем-то одном: либо на глазах, либо на губах. Чтобы не получился макияж клоуна. Уделим особое внимание губам, они у тебя тонкие, изящные. Глаза и так смотрятся неплохо, лишь чуть-чуть подправим. Никакой вульгарности и ярких красок!

 

\- Подчеркнем тонкие, высокие скулы. М-м, о твои порезаться можно. Шерлок обзавидовался бы.

 

\- Кисти должны быть только из натуральных материалов. Узумаки, коль уж ты все равно поблизости, позови там Кьюби.

 

\- Лучше всего это платье, посмотри, какой вырез. Да, и надо бы сбрить эти джунгли на ногах, чтобы не отпугнуть. Думаю, воск подойдет.

 

\- Не смей убегать, я же сказал, что воск подойдет. Ты шиноби или где?

 

\- И эти люди считаются самыми стойкими? Видимо, вас просто не знают, как пытать правильно. Надо в Мизу информацию продать, а то мечники заскучали. Ой, можешь плакать, макияж все равно водостойкий.

 

\- Так, теперь подберем аксессуары. Пара браслетов на запястья, серьги у тебя свои, ничего так, пойдут.

 

\- Ну, вот. Гарантирую: эта ночь станет для тебя особенной. Ты выглядишь просто волшебно. Как маг заявляю.

Узумаки хохотнул.

\- Вот видишь, Орочимару, а ты говорил "Никаких шансов, никаких шансов". Поттер профессионал! Джирайя точно будет твоим.


End file.
